THE BIG BOOK OF CAM
by U-Madder
Summary: Every single day, one or two one-shots will be posted. I'm trying to get up to 100 Cam one-shots. Can you guys help and give me ideas? I've got a number of my own too. If you help, that will be much appreciated! ON HIATUS FOR TWO WEEKS (Sorry for the inconvenience)
1. Typical Weekend

**U-Madder/U-Mad~ is proud to present, the BIG BOOK OF CAM. This is basically a series of many one-shots. I haven't exactly worked out how many one-shot's their will be, but I know it'll be a lot. If you have any ideas, please PM me. I'd love to read your creative and thoughtful ideas!**

**I do not own iCarly. Yay (!)  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter One  
**

**Typical Weekend**

A typical weekend for Sam would be lazing around her girlfriends apartment, eating ham, watching Girly Cow and not doing anything. This weekend was slightly different. Carly had rented one of those teen-chick comedy movies and forced Sam to watch it with her.

"Please Sammie...for me?"

"Carls...look, I already said once and no! We are not watching _My Boyfriend is a Prince_ again! It's so stupid!"

_'You aren't exactly a prince, Sam..._' Carly rolled her eyes, glancing at Sam. Obnoxious and lazy as ever, she still hadn't showered for the whole day, "Before we watch the film-"

"_Yeah, yeah_...I know...I need to go and shower...alright Cupcake..."

"That's my Mama."

After ten minutes, Sam came out of the shower, dripping wet, clad in a clean pair of her boxer shorts and one of Carly's loose t-shirts, "I didn't bother to dry..."

"Why not? Because my sexy little blonde was too lazy to do so?"

"Enough of the frickin' insults, Shay..."

Carly giggled - it was just in her nature to tease her girlfriend. But she knew when things would be taken to far, as Sam would begin to form tears in her eyes. It wasn't like Sam to cry, but when she did, Carly hated it, "I'm sorry, Baby...c'mon...lets watch the movie..."

"OK."

The couple cuddled up to one another for the next two and a half hours, watching a teen chick movie that Sam didn't want to see. Carly rested her head on Sam's upper chest, "Your so warm, Baby..." She snuggled up to Sam even more.

Sam ran her fingers through Carly's neatly brushed hair, "Mama knows..."

Carly giggled; she couldn't help but kiss Sam, "I love you..."

"I know Babe. And, one question?"

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Can we...y'know..."

"Make out? Is that what you were going to say, Baby?"

"...Um...yeah...could we...make out now that the movie's finished?"

"Why of course, love of my life...you deserve it after sitting through that movie..." Carly kissed Sam slightly harder then intended; she didn't care, though. All she wanted and wanted nothing more then to kiss Sam. The two began to start their heated make-out session. Sam, as per normal, was on top and lowered Carly down to the couch.

"I...love...you..." Carly said through kisses.

"I...love...you...more...Cupcake..."

After half an hour of passionate love making, the couple heard the door open. They jumped off the couch, straightened their clothes and made out nothing happened. Even though Spencer knew about the couple, Carly and Sam knew Spencer wasn't too keen whenever they would start to kiss.

"Heyo! Did you enjoy your 'Typical Weekend' here, Sam?" The older Shay exclaimed childishly.

Even though she had fun with her girlfriend, the typical weekend for her would still lazing around her girlfriends apartment, eating ham, watching Girly Cow and not doing anything. And maybe a little bit of movie watching and love making to go along with it.

**A/N: How was it? I know this one wasn't that good, but I have LOADS of ideas. Some will be related to episodes while others will come out of the suckish imagination that is me. Remember kids to R&R before brushing your teeth! **


	2. Violence Is Not Obliged

**Hello again! On with chapter two! Oh, and for the little sex reference, and language, this chapter is T. You'll find it somewhere :)  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Violence Is Not Obliged  
**

"Violence is not obliged, Sammie...why do you have to break his neck...all he did was push me to the lockers..." Carly gripped Sam's hand tighter as they walked about College Seattle.

"Cupcake! He imitated you! You came home to _my_ house crying! You never come round to me! Ever!" Sam retorted. She was just that stubborn - she just enjoyed fighting and picking fights.

"Please, Sammie...no violence..." Carly pouted.

Sam didn't take a moment to consider, "No! I want to hurt him! He hurt you!"

"I'll tell you what..." Carly used that oh so special flirtatious tone only to Sam, "If you don't beat him up...I'll treat you to a little something later...in my bed...how's about that?"

Sam, unlike before, considered this idea for a long time; after about five minutes, she smirked, obviously thinking dirty thoughts, "OK...fair game...I won't hurt Jack..."

"You better not..." Carly gleamed happily as she kissed Sam. Unlike most lesbian relationships, people supported them and found it adorable whenever they would kiss. As they kissed this time, the whole hallway started cheering. The couple giggled and kissed again.

"CAM, CAM, CAM, CAM!" Somebody shouted. Soon, everyone was chanting Cam.

However, not all people were comfortable with Carly and Sam's relationship. Colonel Steven Shay had stopped talking to her after Carly declined of going to Italy, **(A/N: Read _The Diary of Sam Puckett_. You'll find out why) **and Sam's Mom even went so far as to kick Sam out.

Sam wasn't complaining, since she wanted to leave her disgusting house from the moment she could crawl. But Carly _was_ hurt at Colonel Shay's reaction, and stopped talking to him once and for all.

Freddie, as ever the little tech nerd, ran over, clutching a video camera, "You guys! Can I please date Melanie? Please? She knows so much about technology that it's killing me!"

Sam shot him a death look, fists clenched, "Dude. I've said before, I'll say it again. YOU CAN'T DATE MY SISTER!"

"Sammie...that includes violence to other people as well..." Carly warned, pulling one of Sam's fists down to her waist.

"Fine...go and...g-get her..."

"WOOOHOOO!"

Carly snuggled up to Sam, "Hey...I have to go to the Library...wanna come Baby?"

Sam planted a kiss on her temple, "You know I'd love too...but I need to...go and see Wendy for something!"

"OK...call me, Baby..."

"Will do, Cupcake..."

Carly walked to the library, meeting up with a couple of her friends. Sam glanced around for a moment, checking to make sure that no-one that Carly knew was around. Truthfully, she wasn't going to see Wendy. Wendy didn't even to to their college.

"Where's Fred-Nubs? Where oh where oh where?" Sam chuckled to herself.

She walked down the hallway until she arrived in the technology room, "Probably in here..." She peaked through the window. Freddie and her sister, Melanie were sitting next to each other on the couch. It was too close for Sam's liking, however.

"_Violence is not obliged, Sammie_...hmm...we'll see about that, Cupcake..."

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE COLLEGE** **LIBRARY...**_

Carly was reading some book on the scientific inquiry of Einstein. One of her friends, Alex, a golden haired girl with pale skin, asked, "Where's Sam? She was supposed to meet us?"

"Oh...my Baby's talking to Wendy...y'know...that red-headed girl..." Carly continued to read.

"No. No I don't. I don't think Wendy even come's here. If she did, I'd know her."

Carly's eyes widened; if Wendy didn't go to their college then...Sam lied to her. Her Baby lied to her. Carly's expression of upset turned into anger. She slammed her book down on the desk and stormed out, '_Sam lied to me.._.' She felt tears stream down her eyes.

She stormed down the hallway - thudding past all of the prisses, the jocks and the nerds. She wanted nothing more then to see Sam and give her a good smack.

Finally, she found Freddie screaming for dear life, running down the hallway. Melanie was then heard, screaming something Carly couldn't quite make out. Sam appeared, arguing with Melanie.

"MEL! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! HE'S GROSS!"

"No! You just don't like it whenever I have a boyfriend!"

"What's going on?" Carly ran over, asking the twins. The Puckett's began to talk over one another -, "OK! QUIET!" Carly screamed, "Mel, you first."

"Well, Freddie asked if he can be my boyfriend, and then Sam busted down the door, screaming something like bloody murder. Freddie then started to run."

"Sam! What did I say?" She turned to Sam.

Sam's head was hung low; she knew she shouldn't of said or done anything, "Violence is not obliged, Baby...I'm sorry, Mel..."

"That's OK, Sammie! I forgive you!" Melanie skipped away happily. Melanie was so forgiving it was quite dangerous.

Sam attempted to sneak off, only to be caught on held by her girlfriend, "You're still in trouble with me, young lady."

"But Mel said it was OK!" Sam whined like a five year old.

Carly felt her blood boil, "You lied to me!" She slapped Sam's cheek. Sam winced in pain and clutched her cheek. It turned red within matter of seconds.

Sam looked at her and chuckled, "Violence is not obliged, Carls..."

**Get Sam's joke? That's what Carly said at the beginning! And, it's the main catchphrase of this one-shot! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday (I was working on a new fanfic, My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood - R&R that too!)**

**I ask people to R&R for one reason; It gets me fired! I'm always pumped for a new story when you guys review! Even if it's only one.  
**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	3. New Yearing

**Hello again! On with chapter three! Thanks for the previous reviews! As I said before, they really mean a lot to me. Oh, and happy new year! I'm the first poster of the year! I think...whoo! This one isn't much Cam, but it's a New Year thing. Don't worry, there's still lots of Cam in it!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Three**

** The New Yearing  
**

Carly and Sam snuggled up to one another on the Shay's couch. Sam was sipping some beer as Carly was monopolizing the television, "Nothing's on TV..."

"Eh...it's New Years Eve...all they put on is shit stuff about the year, Baby..."

"I guess we'll have to watch that then..." Carly changed the channel to Seattle Beat. There was going to be a live broadcast from New York for the New Yearing in half an hour.

Sam continued to drink her beer, "Is there any more of this beer? It's good..."

"I'm not letting you get drunk _again_, Samantha! Remember what happened last year, Baby?" Carly warned, rudely pointing a finger at Sam's face, reminding her of the incident.

"Alright, alright Carls...shesh..." Sam chuckled. Sometimes, Sam felt that Carly was like a mother other then her girlfriend. It was pretty funny, and ironic too.

Carly snuggled into Sam's chest, "I knew you could live without it, Mama..."

Truthfully, Sam couldn't live without it; she needed and wanted desperately to get drunk again. However, Carly was right - the incident that happened the year before didn't end too well. Especially since she made Carly drunk to go along with it, "Oh yeah...right..."

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**_

People started to arrive at the Shay's apartment; Spencer was carrying all the food into the apartment, Gibby just invited himself in, Freddie tagged along too with Mrs '_Bloody Big Headed'_ Benson as Sam called her,, Wendy some of Sam's family like Pam and Melanie Puckett. Last but not least, little Chuck Chambers and his family arrived.

Spencer wasn't too pleased to see Chuck and his family turn up; he hadn't seen Chuck for over a year. He had definitely gotten taller, and his voice had deepened too. Chip Chambers stalked along behind him. Spencer knew the brother duo would cause mischief.

"Hey everybody! Some shit-I mean New Year stuff is on TV. You guys can watch it if you want." Sam didn't exactly perform a warm welcome to anyone.

"How's about Happy New Year, dummy?" Mrs Benson rudely asked. Sam glanced at her. _Hard_.

"Sammie...she didn't mean it..." Carly attempted to comfort her girlfriend.

"Right..." Sam was truthfully not so sure about the Benson's coming, but hey, Melanie _was_ dating Fredward, so she couldn't disappoint her sister.

Chuck rudely thumped over to Melanie. He didn't know that Freddie and Melanie were dating and he needed a girlfriend himself, "Hey...I heard you're Sam's sister...pretty rockin' ride, huh?" He flirted.

Melanie giggled nervously, "Um Chuck? You can't date me because I'm dating Freddie...I'm sorry..."

Freddie smirked; he hated Chuck as much as Spencer did, "Yeah, so if you don't mind, shoo-shoo..."

Chuck glanced at the couple nuzzling to one another and walked off, trying to flirt with another girl. Sam looked over and glared at her sister and the nub kissing. She winced at the very thought of Melanie and Freddie's children, and how many they'd have together.

"Sam...let them, Baby...they love each other...like we love each other...Mel was perfectly fine when we started dating, y'know..." Carly massaged Sam's shoulders soothingly.

Wendy walked over to Carly and Sam cuddling on the couch, "So, what a year it's been! I mean, Carly. You almost went to Italy and Sam, you almost ran away to L.A."

"I know, right." Carly replied, "I'm glad I didn't go to Italy now."

Sam chuckled, "I'm glad I didn't go. It was fate that brought us together."

"No," Carly remarked, "It was your Diary that brought us together..." **(A/N: The Diary of Sam Puckett - remember?)**

Sam smirked, "That too."

Carly snuggled up to Sam even further; Sam wrapped a comforting arm around her girlfriend, "Mmm, Sammie...it's the New Yearing in a few hours...we'll be in 2013..."

"I know Cupcake." Sam placed a kiss on Carly's temple.

Carly giggled girlishly again; her and Sam would be celebrating the New Year in a couple of hours. She couldn't wait for what the next year would bring for her and Sam - she just hoped it was somewhere on the lines of an adventure for the couple.

_**FIFTY MINUTES LATER...**_

It would be ten minutes now until 2013 would broadcast over the ex-iCarly trio. Melanie and Freddie had moved their little 'party' over to the couch, taking over where Sam and Carly were supposed to be cuddling up together.

"So unfair..." Sam mumbled.

"Sammie...no. I think you need a New Years resolution, Baby..." Carly warned.

"Like what?"

"Like to treat Mel and Freddie better..."

"...For the whole year?"

"Yes, Sam. For the whole year..."

Even though Sam loved her girlfriend, sometimes Carly could be so demanding, "...Oh, OK Cupcake...c'mon...let's watch the live fireworks from New York..."

"Yay!" Carly childishly exclaimed.

Spencer was handing out food to all of the guests, "Mr Chambers...would you like any Spaghetti Tacos?" Unknownst to him, Chip and Chuck were hiding behind him.

"I would...but my boys are behind you..." Mr Chambers replied, pointing at his sons behind Spencer.

Spencer twisted his body around; Mr Chambers was indeed right. Chip and Chuck were behind him, "Ha ha ha! I caught you two this time!"

Chip and Chuck rolled their eyes and walked away. Spencer smirked and fist punched the air, "C'mon everyone! Five minutes until 2013! Let's go and watch the fireworks!"

Everyone cheered in agreement. Everyone in the apartment made their way to the flat screen television that stood on the chestnut cabinet. Melanie and Freddie finally let some people sit down on the couch. Sam rolled her eyes. The two really were perfect for each other.

"Are we going to have a little New Year kiss?" Carly shyly asked her girlfriend.

"Maybe..." Sam smirked.

Carly childishly stomped her foot on the ground, "No! We are! Not maybe! We are going to have a New Year kiss!"

Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Carly's waist, "You're so bossy, Baby..."

"No. I just like it when things are done my way."

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed; Carly would never admit it, but she was pretty bossy. Carly did enjoy things when they were done her way. And only her way. She would beg and beg until she got what she wanted.

_**FOUR MINUTES LATER...**_

"ONE MINUTE TO GO!" Spencer cheered out of excitement. Everyone crowded round the television to watch the countdown for the New Year.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10..." Everyone's voices drowned out as Carly and Sam were entwined in each other thoughts.

"I love you, Baby..." Sam kissed Carly up and down her neck.

"I love you too, Mama..."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" That was the exact moment where Carly and Sam kissed each other passionately on the lips. Melanie and Freddie obviously had the same idea, because they did exactly the same, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone, including the rotten Chambers brothers shouted.

"Happy New Year, Sammie..." Carly hugged her blonde-baddie tightly.

"Happy New Year, Cupcake..." Sam kissed her girlfriend on her temple. She then moved down to her lips again, "I love you so much, Baby..."

"I love you too, Mama..."

**A/N: Awww! Isn't that cute! A New Year kiss! I'm not the first updater of the year, but I'm not bothered. There's always next year!**

**And, as for the long numbers of a countdown, I felt like writing 60 numbers. I was bored!  
**

**Please R&R, as I say always! It might be a little rushed, but I'll post another chapter later on today!  
**


	4. A Movie Date

**Heyo! Time for...chapter four? Yep! And, as always, thanks SO much for the reviews! As you guys know by now, reviews really mean a lot to me! Oh yes! Two chapters in one day! I feel proud!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**A Movie Date  
**

Sam whined and moaned; her and Carly were going to see a movie. However, it wasn't exactly a movie Sam wanted to see. It was about some girls at a high school and a guy she falls in love with. Sam hated sappy romance movies.

"Carls...please...why can't we watch _Zombies Infest Planet 86_?" Sam groaned.

Carly scoffed, "It's because I find those things scary. I don't like horror movies."

"Yeah, and I don't like sappy teen chick movies." Sam retorted.

Carly gripped Sam's hand a little harder then intended, "We are going to watch_ My First Love_ and that's final Samantha!"

Sam knew when enough was enough with her girlfriend, "Alright...I'm sorry Baby Doll..." She gently kissed Carly's neck.

"It's OK Sweetie...love you, Mama..." Carly moved her lips on to Sam's lips, kissing her ever so gently.

"Mmm...love you too, Cupcake..." Sam returned the kiss.

A couple of people pointed and stared, but Carly and Sam weren't bothered. They were too engrossed in their thoughts to care what was going on around them. Carly held Sam's hand lightly. Both of their diamond couple rings gleamed in the sunlight.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, AT THE MOVIES...  
**_

Carly and Sam arrived a couple of minutes early at the theater. Carly was buying tickets and Sam was buying the popcorn.

"Yeah, _My First Love_..." Carly crossed her arms and squinted her eyes angrily; the man behind the desk looked like he was flirting with Carly.

"Oh...have a boyfriend?" He asked out of anticipation.

"No...I have a girlfriend...problem?" Carly smirked. Whenever she would tell people she was lesbian, they'd be either disgusted, supportive or surprised.

"...Here's your tickets, Ms. Have a nice day..."

"Why thank you." Carly giggled as she took the tickets from the young man, "I'll be sure to introduce you to my girlfriend sometime..." She teased as she walked away.

The man rolled his eyes. Sam carried the bucket full of Carmichael popcorn over to her Cupcake, "Hey Baby! We ready to see the sappiest movie of the year!" She kissed the back of Carly's neck.

"Sam! And, yeah we are. C'mon!" Carly giggled as she dragged Sam into the movies.

Sam was pretty sure that the next two hours were going to be the most boring time of her life; at least her girlfriend was there to keep her out of her misery. But, it was Carly's fought in the first place that she was watching some movie that eight year old children watched.

When the couple arrived at the screening, the movie hadn't started yet, so the lights were still on. Not many people were in the theater, much to the excitement of Carly. She had never seen the theater so quiet before. To Sam, it was nothing new, "C'mon, lets sit in the middle...the seats are the best there..."

"Good idea, Honey..." Carly was surprised at Sam's sensible suggestion; her Mama was growing up and finally becoming more sensible.

Sam lead Carly to the middle of the theater. The couple sat down on the plush and squidgy seats. Sam settled in within matter of seconds, "Comfortable seats, ey Cupcake?" She wrapped an arm around Carly.

Carly snuggled up to her, "Yeah...but your even more comfortable..."

"Saying I'm fat?"

"Well you are pretty cuddly...and warm like a teddy bear..."

Sam chuckled and made her way to the popcorn. She took a big handful and stuffed it in her mouth. Carly heard her obnoxious girlfriend munch on the snack loudly, "Sam! Don't eat the popcorn like that!"

"Sorry..."

After the commercials, the movie started. After ten minutes, Sam rudely feel asleep, snoring away. However, Carly was too entwined in the movie to be paying any real attention to her girlfriend. After the movie was finished, Carly finally noticed that her lover was asleep.

"Sam! Have you been asleep the whole time?" She nudged the blonde hardly, who was barely awake.

"Huh, wha? Is the movie over yet, Cupcake?"

"Oh, yeah it's over..." Carly hinted sarcasm in her speech, "And you were asleep the whole time! I can't believe you would-" Suddenly, before she could continue her rant, she felt warm, plump, lazy lips on hers.

"Can't stay angry at me now, can ya?" Sam teased, pulling away from the kiss.

Carly was speechless for words; all she could do was giggle and smother her girlfriend in many more kisses. They took advantage of there not being many people in the movies, "I love you...so much Sam...I can never stay angry at you for long, Mama..."

"Mama's face is too loveable to be hated. Right Cupcake?" She kissed up and down Carly's collarbone.

"Yeah...you're so loveable it hurts me..."

"C'mon...we better get home...remember what Spence said last time, Honey?"

"Yeah...we don't want him grounding me..."

The couple made their way out of the movies and back to the Shay's apartment. Inside the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, Mrs Benson was, yet again, flirting with Lewbert. It disgusted Freddie, but since he had recently moved out of apartment 8-D, he wasn't particularly bothered what Mrs Benson would do. Maybe he was a little bit, however.

"Sup, Fredwardo?" Sam asked, walking hand-on-hand with Carly.

"Oh...nothing much...just that my Mom and Lewbert might...date again..." Freddie gulped.

Sam smirked; both Freddie and Carly were expecting something obnoxious but instead, "But there's a might...y'never know...ya might fall down those stairs again..."

"SAM!"

**A/N: This one was a little rushed and a little, I know. To make up for the day I skipped, this is being posted. I don't have much to say except the usual: Please review! It would make me ever so happy!**


	5. The Hangout

**Heyo again! U-Madder/U-Mad~ here with chapter five of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! Whooohooo! Thanks for the reviews again! This chapter is definitely much more thought out then the previous one. I don't know why I posted two in one day. Oh well! Oh with chapter five!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Five  
**

**The Hangout  
**

"I carved our initials on a tree, Baby. D'ya like it?" Sam pointed to an old, large tree in Seattle Park. She had very much carved her and Carly's initials on a tree. Drawn around the _CS + SP = 3,_ was a giant love heart.

Carly felt tears stream down her face,"Oh...I love it Sammie...how did you do it?" She kissed her girlfriend passionately on the lips. Sam definitely knew her answer.

"Just got a knife, came out at dusk and used a flashlight to help me draw it..." Sam smirked cockily, thinking she had impressed Carly.

However, Carly's smile faded when she heard '_I came out at dusk_', "Sam! What the hell were you thinking? Sneaking out at night? You could've been killed or worse..."

"First of all, I did it for you. Second of all, I had a knife, Cupcake. I don't think anyone would've gone near me anyway if I had a deadly weapon on them." Sam looked slightly hurt, but didn't show it to Carly at all.

"...I didn't think about that before...I'm sorry Baby..." Carly embraced Sam in a tight hug, kissing Sam gently around her jaw line.

"S'OK..." Sam replied, snuggling up to Carly.

Carly giggled as Sam spread her warmth around her body; she loved it how daring Sam was. As well as being killed, Sam could of been arrested for sneaking into a closed park at night, "You're such a daredevil, Baby...it's so sexy..."

"Mama knows..." Sam chuckled. She knew in the end that she would impress Carly. The couple stared into each others eyes, both full of love and happiness. Carly then brought Sam in for a passionate kiss again.

"I love you...so much, Sammie..."

"Love you too, Cupcake..."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

Carly and Sam were snuggling on the couch, flicking through some pictures on Carly's cell phone, "And this one was taken earlier of the carving you did, Sweetie..."

Sam looked a little surprised, "When did ya take this, Babe?"

"When you went to get ice-cream..."

"Oh...I guess you really like it..."

"Yeah..." Carly rested her head on Sam's upper-chest. Sam ran her fingers through Carly's smooth and silky clean hair, "Wanna go to the tree tomorrow, Hon?"

"Sure Baby. Is that like our new hang out just for us?"

"Just for us...no-one can find out about it..."

"How'd you know? Someone might find it..."

"If they do, I'm sure Mama will take care of them..."

"Mama wont have too, cos I'm a lazy little bugger..." Sam smirked, putting her hands behind her head. Carly crossed her arms. She wasn't in the mood for fun and games.

"Sam...no...you're protecting it, and that's final!"

"Whatev..."

Carly smirked back at Sam; she had definitely picked up some of her girlfriends bad habits. She was proud of it too. She loved it how she could take advantage of Sam, and be perfectly safe.

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER, BACK AT THE 'HANGOUT'...**_

Carly fiddled about with her PearPhone, resting her head on a cushion and waiting for Sam to come over with ice-cream cones, "Hey, Carls!" She heard her blonde-baddie call her to get her attention.

Carly looked up and giggled, "Hey..." She waved, "Did you get strawberry and honeycomb with the chocolate log thingy on top?"

"Only exactly that." Sam sounded impressed, "And with chocolate sauce and nuts too. You're favorite."

Carly giggled again, "Yay! You always know exactly what I want, Sammie!" Sam gave her the luxury ice-cream. Carly licked it all over, getting ice-cream on her mouth, "I made a mess, Sammie..."

Sam laughed; she got out a hankie and dabbed Carly's mouth, "There, there Baby...all better now..."

Carly grabbed Sam's hand, pulling Sam down to the ground. Sam snuggled up next to her, spreading her warmth. Carly pulled Sam's lips towards hers for a gentle kiss, "Y'know, I'm pretty impressed, Mama...you've made this little ol' hangout for us..."

Sam kissed the side of Carly's neck, "I just got the idea when I saw some dude carve him and his girlfriends initials into some tree..."

"Well you were very clever for copying that idea..." Carly placed her lips on Sam's, resulting in another little kiss, "It's so nice...us...on the hill...with no one around..."

"Yeah...it's good to get out in the outdoors sometimes..." Sam wrapped her arm around Carly's shoulders, pulling her into her chest.

Carly snuggled up to Sam again. She slowly licked the ice-cream, "This ice-cream is delicious..."

Sam licked her chocolate and bubble-gum ice-cream, "I know, right Babe? It's sooooo good..." She had gotten a little bit of ice-cream around her mouth.

Carly giggled, "I better clean that up..." She got some wet-wipes out of her purse and dabbed Sam's mouth. Soon, the ice-cream was all gone.

"I guess you're not the only one who makes messes..."

"No, I'm not..."

The couple snuggled up to one-another, waiting for dusk to fall. Tonight, the park was open the whole time because of a concert. So, the couple could spend the night in the park in peace and quiet. Little did they know just how many times they would spend their time at their 'Hangout' in the future...

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER...**_

Sam, aged twenty five, was still going to the little 'Hangout' with her wife. Now who could that be? Carly Shay-Puckett of course.

They had brought their two children along, "And this is where Mommy and I came when we were younger..."

Both of their blue eyes scanned the area with wonder and precaution, "Wow..." The twins said in perfect unison, "What is it, Mama?" Little Kira had asked this.

"It's a little thing Mama made for Mommy..." Sam replied, running her hands through both of her daughters blonde, curly locks inherited from her.

Sam and Carly's other daughter, Sammie squinted her eyes as she carefully examined the carving, "What does _CS + SP = 3_ mean?"

Sam wasn't quite sure how to explain this, "Well, Mommy's name begins with C. Her last name begins with S. My first name begins with S. My last name begins with P. There is a plus sign to show what we are if we were put together. The two little lines mean the answer. And the little heart at the end means love..." She had never explained the origins before, so it was a little emotional for her.

"Mama? Are you cryin'?" Kira asked.

"N-No...I'm fine...c'mon, let's go and see Mommy, kids..." Sam wiped a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"OK!" Sammie shouted, rolling down the hill. Kira followed along. Sam smirked a little at the twins rolling down the hill, "They have so much to learn..." She mumbled to herself, "So much..."

**A/N: Awwww! I enjoyed writing this one! It's cute! And, it's the debut for Sam and Carly's first children! The twins Sammie and Kira! Awwww! Even more cute! I apologize if it's short, but I was running out of ideas for this one. **

**And, please R&R I don't bite or anything...  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	6. The Walk

**ALOHA! I'm watching, Crapper the Explorer! I'm not really watching it...I got bored...so, as always, thanks so much for the kind, positive reviews that you guys are all giving me! I'm sorry about the late update...I went back to school tomorrow and packed up on homework...  
**

**And, for the mention of the word 'Sex', this chapter is rated T.  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Six  
**

**The Walk  
**

Sam had promised to meet her. Here. On the beach. At 11:10 PM. Carly was absolutely terrified. I mean, wouldn't you be too? Strolling across the beach late into the evening. She didn't want to leave, because, what good would that do?

'_Sam isn't here...it's freezing...and there's no one around..._' Carly though, tears streaming down her face. Sam had most certainly left her, '_Sam...where is she?_' She continued to kick about the water. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

Carly froze; someone was touching her. Someone who felt un-believeably familiar, "Sammie! You came!" She giggled. It was most certainly Sam. She wouldn't go around, hugging some stranger, now would she?

"Sorry I'm a little late Carls...Mom would never let me leave...I had to drive here as fast as chiz...how'd you get here, Baby?" She embraced Carly in a warming hug.

"Spencer and I came earlier? I thought I texted you, Hon?"

"I was passed out on an over-dowse on FatCakes...I'm sorry, Hon...I really am..." Before Sam could continue, Carly had smuggled a kiss directly on her lips.

"Always the same excuse..." Carly mumbled.

"No really...I was..."

Carly giggled; sometimes, Sam could so stubborn, and not admit that she forgot, "OK. C'mon, let's walk..." She gripped Sam's hand. However, Sam took her hand back.

"Are you sure? It's a little cold...maybe we should go..."

"You? Cold? You're never cold, Mama...Mama's warm all year long..." Carly rested her head on Sam's chest, "Well...what are we waiting for, Sammie? C'mon, let's walk!"

Sam chuckled; it was amazing how Carly would change her mood in such a short time. One minute, tears would be streaming down her face, and then another minute, Carly would be tugging Sam along the beach, giggling ecstatically.

Carly and Sam looked up at the shining moon, reflecting on the water, creating a small, shiny glow. The scene was most certainly a romantic atmosphere for the couple.

"This is so romantic, isn't it Baby?" Carly rested her head on Sam's chest.

Sam ran her fingers through Carly's silky smooth brunette hair, "It sure is...especially when I'm with you, Carls..."

"That's so cheesy, Hon..."

"It's supposed to be, Cupcake...it's supposed to be..."

"I know that, Sam..."

The waves were rolling in towards Carly and Sam; some of the water lightly went over Carly's feet, "Brrr..." She shivered, "The water's freezing..."

"Let Mama try." Sam walked partly into the sea, kicking off her shoes. She wanted to impress Carly. However, she walked out for only a couple of seconds, as she felt a jolt of cold shoot right through her body, "Ch-Ch-Chiz...it's c-cold..."

"Well get back here then, Mama!" Carly rolled her eyes.

Sam slowly walked back towards dry land, and towards Carly; after about ten minutes, her feet were back on sandy land again. She put her shoes back on, and attempted to pretend nothing happened, "Mama did it."

"Whatever, Sammie." Carly giggled as she gripped Sam's hand again, "C'mon...we still haven't completed our romantic walk."

"Oh yeah...but it's freezing, Carls...c'mon...please can we go?" It seemed like Sam was developing a little of Carly's sensible personality. That was what happened when polar opposites coupled up. Both would develop a little of the others personality.

"Sam, remember. No sex for a week unless we complete this walk..."

"Fine..." Sam rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend just loved it when things were done her way.

"But, we don't have to walk the whole way..." Carly felt a little guilty; she had been forcing Sam do things that Sam didn't really want to do recently, and she didn't want to get her way again.

"OK. You felt guilty, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little...I've been making you do stuff you don't wanna do-"

"I wanted to have sex the other night. You made me do that, but I wanted to do that-"

"Apart from sex. I just think I've been forcing you to do stuff you don't wanna do...I'm sorry about that Baby..." Carly apologized, kissing the back of Sam's neck gently.

"It's OK...I kinda like it when you boss me around...I guess it's in your nature to force girls to come out at 12:00 at night and walk down a freezing beach in January..."

"You suggested it, Honey..."

"Oh yeah, right...then that was stupid of me..."

Carly giggled as she pulled Sam in for a gentle kiss on the lips, "I guess that was a little stupid of you...and I thought you were the one attempting to be sensible..."

"It's not like your sensible either, Cupcake..." Sam mumbled, breaking the kiss. However, Carly heard Sam's remark.

"I'm always sensible! I made you walk down the beach, Baby!"

Sam rolled her eyes; it sounded like Carly was being a little sarcastic, but she loved Carly so much, that she didn't point things out. It would usually end in chaos between the two, "Oh yeah...very sensible, Babe..."

"Thanks, Mama...I really appreciate it..." Carly pulled Sam in for another kiss. This time, Sam let it linger for a couple of seconds, "I love you...so much..."

"Love you too..." Sam broke the kiss again, "I guess we should continue our walk..."

"Um...no...I'm getting a little cold..."

"Oh! The Great Carly Shay suddenly changes her mind!" Sam hinted sarcasm into her voice. Carly looked and seemed slightly offended, but didn't reply, "Cupcake? I'm sorry...I shouldn't of been so rude..."

Carly looked up, performing the classic 'Puppy-Dog' face, "Are wu sure, Sammie? Do wu mean it?"

Sam chuckled; she loved it whenever Carly would speak baby. Her girlfriend could do anything or say anything and still be adorable to Sam, "I mean it. So much, Baby." She pulled Sam in for another kiss.

"I know...I was acting a little dramatic...brr, it's freezing...c'mon, Hon...let's go..." Carly lead Sam back to the car park, and to Sam's car, a little red Mini.

As soon as the couple arrived in the car, Carly put the heating on. She wanted to warm herself up after a somewhat long walk, considering it was only 12:08, "It's so warm in here..."

"Well, you did put the heating on, Cupcake..." Sam put an arm around her beautiful brunette, "Y'know Spencer's gonna kill us, right? That we've been...away for some time..."

"I know, but I don't care. I love you too much to care, Baby..."

"I know...and, how many freakin' little fistfights have we had again today?"

"Hm...about three or somethin...but the main thing is that we love each other..."

"You are right Cupcake." Sam started the engine of her car as she inserted the key into the socket, "I guess this it bye-bye beach until the Summer..."

"No, we're coming here next week, remember Sweetie? No sex next week unless we come here..." Carly knew exactly how to get her way intact.

"I'll never get fed up with you, Shay..." Sam rolled her eyes and laughed as they drove off.

**A/N: Personally, I think this chapters a little rushed. It's just me, or the endings a little suckish...**

**And, come on! I'm not complaining about reviews but can SOMEBODY suggest an idea for a one-shot? I'm running out of ideas here! Maybe I'll go shower. Like Spencer, I ALWAYS get the best ideas when I'm wet. :)  
**


	7. iOMG: How it REALLY happened

**Hello people of this planet! I am U-Madder~ and my job is to fight Seddie/Creddie shippers with my ever-going associates by my side, screaming "CAM!" all the way. May I present to you, chapter seven of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM!**

**In case the title doesn't give it away, this chapter is a little variation of iOMG, and how it really happened in my world! All Cam shippers will enjoy this one! :)  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM**

**Chapter Seven  
**

**iOMG: How it REALLY happened  
**

Today was the day of the school lock in, where students perform and create all sorts of experiments for the whole night, stuck in school. However, this night, amongst all other nights, was the night that both Sam and Carly would realize who they truly love.

"I'm tellin' you, I _don't_ love Brad!" Sam looked deep into Freddie's face, anger burning in her eyes, "And I don't love you either! So why the chiz is that stupid project of yours wrong, Fred-Bag?"

"It's not wrong, and I'm tellin' you, you love either Brad or me. I'm assuming it's Brad because...well...isn't it obvious? Every time I say that me and Brad are going out to do something, you wanna tag along with!"

"It's not that, ALRIGHT! I-It's...not that...honestly..." Sam hung her head low, staring at the marble floor, "I come because I'm bored..."

"It doesn't seem like you're bored when you come. You and Brad are always laughing! Why can't you just...admit it?"

"Cos'...look, Freddie. Just...stop being so stubborn, alright...just except the fact that I don't want to answer..." Sam, much like before, gazed into Freddie's eyes. It was the first time in almost a year since she'd called him Freddie.

"Fine! If you wont admit it, then I'll ask Carly!"

Sam, unknowsnt to Freddie, seemed a little panicky, '_Oh shit no! Please don't ask Carly, you nub! Please! Just turn back and don't go over there...aw shit! He's talking to her!' _She didn't want to see anymore, so she walked away, out of the room._  
_

Freddie began talking to Carly, who was working on a subject with Gibby of all people, "Carly, Sam's been acting a little...weird lately..."

"She's been acting _especially_ weird around me." Carly retorted, "Every time I walk into the room, she seems to go red in the face...it almost seems like...she's blushing or something..."

'_Blushing_', Freddie thought to himself, "This is a really stupid question but..."

"Go on!"

"No...it's stupid..."

"Just go on!"

"Maybe Sam has a...crush on you or something?"

Carly laughed, "What? No. Me and Sam are _best friends_. I don't think she'd fall in love with me. I mean, how stupid would that be?" She felt herself become warm. She was most certainly blushing since she noticed Freddie's surprised expression.

"You're...blushing...is anything wrong, Carls? Got a fever or anything?"

"What? Who me? No..." Carly blurted out quickly.

"Look...I think you should go and talk to her..."

"No! I mean...no, not yet...leave her...you've asked her enough questions already...plus I'm not sure where she is...and there's too many people in the room to even get away with leaving..."

"Hmm...interesting..." Freddie thought out to himself. Carly glanced at him slightly, "Hey people! There's a two-headed frog outside! Just go down the hallway and you'll find it!"

"No way!" Gibby enthusiastically shouted, "A two-headed frog? I've gotta see that!" Everyone in the room followed the so called '_Mermaid_' who used to take his shirt off.

Brad ran over to Freddie and Carly after everyone left, "Is there seriously a two-headed frog?"

"No. Freddie just made that up for people to leave..." Carly replied, glancing at Freddie, "He thinks Sam loves me and I love her or something! It's crazy!"

"Wow, Freddie. No offense but that's kinda stupid..." Brad chuckled, patting Freddie on the shoulder.

"Brad, look. Have you noticed that Sam likes coming with us whenever we say we're going somewhere?"

"Um...yeah, I guess but-"

Before Brad could say anything else, Freddie interrupted, turning to Carly, "Look, Carly! You better ask Sam! Just...to get it over with!"

"Freddie! What exactly makes you think that Sam loves me and I love her?"

"It seems like every time you talk to each other, one or the other flees. I'm telling you, Carly. You and Sam have got the hots for each other. Isn't it obvious? Well, she hates me. But Brad could be another option."

"No way! I like Sam and all, but I don't think she has a crush on me." Brad exclaimed.

Carly ignored Brad, "Look, Freddie. I'm not talking to her. Leave Sam to get her thoughts straight, OK? I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now..."

"But have you noticed how whenever me and Brad do something, she wants to come with?" Freddie asked Carly.

Carly seemed pretty frustrated now, "Freddie! Stop being so stubborn and keep asking questions to me, OK? I don't love Sam. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me. She's been having...family issues lately..."

"What kind of '_family issues_'...

"I promised Sam I wouldn't say a word."

"Did you Ankle Swear?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...fair enough. But I still think you should go and talk to her...you may learn a thing or two..."

"Freddie! I know everything about Sam! What is there to know?"

"Maybe that she loves you and you love her, perhaps?"

"Look, Freddie!" Carly grabbed the stubborn tech-boy by the shoulders, scaring Brad away and out of the room, "I don't love Sam. I never have done. We. Are. Just. Best. Friends, alright?!"

Freddie sighed as Carly loosened her grip on his shoulders; perhaps, he had taken things a little too far, "Fine. Don't talk to her. But mark my words Carly: If you don't ask, you'll never know. And if you both ever drift apart in the future - please god you don't, you'll just become frustrated that you never talked to her." And with that, he left the room, leaving Carly all on her own.

She sighed and sat down on a chair. She didn't know what the feelings were, but she knew she loved someone. Maybe she did love Sam. She wasn't sure. She did feel pretty weird one time when there was a heatwave in Seattle, and all Sam was dressed in was a black, sleeveless shirt and shorts.

She then thought about what Freddie said, '_If you don't ask, you'll never know, If you don't ask, you'll never know, If you don't ask, you'll never know..._' What exactly did Freddie mean? If she didn't ask, she'd never know why Sam was acting so strange. But, Sam had always acted slightly weird. It was simply in her blood to be annoying. But, she had never acted like this before. Maybe it was the emotion of her getting older. Or maybe her and Melanie had another argument again. No...if Sam was upset either way she'd tell Carly. But the main problem was in this case was that Sam wasn't saying a thing. She was keeping her mouth shut for once.

Carly took a couple more minutes to gather her reactions, emotions and feelings together until she decided that she was going to see Sam.

_**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE BUILDING...**_

Carly peeped through the door leading to the outside of Ridgeway. She had a feeling that Sam was here. And, she was right. Sam was sitting on the pavement, with closed eyes, her back propped up against the wall. Carly took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Um...hey, Sam..."

"Fredwardo didn't send you here, did he?" Sam glanced up at her, eyes wide with surprise as to why Carly was there in the first place.

"No, no. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, so he didn't tell you about our argument, then?"

"Nope."

Sam got up and walked over to Carly, "Carls...please...I wanna be alone for a while..."

Carly put her hands on her hips; if she wanted to get a secret out of stubborn Sam, then she'd have to plead real hard. With attitude, "Sam, don't you dare tell your best friend to go away."

"Please, just leave, Carly!" Sam shouted, talking a little bit louder then intended.

"Fine, I'll leave!" Carly retorted, making her way to the front door, but stopped, "Can I just ask you one more thing?"

Sam groaned, "Fine...but just...make it quick, alright?"

"OK. Freddie said to me...that he thinks that we...have...y'know..."

"Crushes on each other. Yeah, he said that to me, too..."

"And well...maybe he's right. Look, Sam. I know you don't want to say anything, because your worried that I may not like you back, but if you just-" Carly was interrupted with Sam's lips lightly pressing against hers. Carly's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Freddie had taken notice of this, as he peeped his head through the glass, 'Oh. My. God.' He mouthed whilst gasping

Sam broke the kiss and gave a little goofy smile, "Sorry...I just...needed to do that..."

Carly smirked back at her, "You'll be doing that a lot more, Sam."

"What do you me-" Sam felt Carly's lips press against hers again. As the new couple broke away, Sam asked, "Does this make us..._lesbian_?"

"Only if you want us to be..."

"I'm pretty sure I do...I'm sorry for not saying anything before..."

"And I'm sorry too..." Carly giggled as Sam pulled her in for another kiss. Things were good, and they didn't care what anyone else thought. All they cared for, was each others thoughts.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one! As I said yesterday, I got this idea whilst I was in the shower. MIND READER SKILLZ. I'm sorry if some scenes aren't exactly thought out properly, because I was having a hard time transforming a Seddie episode into a Cam fanfiction.**

**If you think I didn't do well, please say. Any sort of criticism will make me happy! :)  
**


	8. Teddy Bear

**Hello again! Thanks so much as always for the inspiring, wondrous reviews! As you can see, we are now up to chapter eight! Woo! Lets go!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Eight  
**

**Teddy Bear  
**

"My treat, Carls...c'mon, I'll drive us there..." Sam tried to get Carly off the couch.

Carly groaned; she didn't want to go anywhere. That was what life was like with Sam Puckett. She had taken in some of Sam's laziness, "Ugh...can't we have a lazy day inside?"

"Cupcake, we're really not getting out enough. It'll be fun at the fairground...it's a beautiful day..." Sam stroked Carly's palm.

Carly moaned, "Noooo...Cupcake wanna stay with Mama _all day long_..."

Sam spoke a little bit too harshly then intended, "Carly, why can't you just look outside?! It's really nice out there...we haven't had a sunny day in ages! Why can't you utilize the heat?!"

Carly's chocolate brown eyes widened; perhaps she had taken things a _little_ too far. She certainly didn't expect a remark like that from her girlfriend, "Oh...I'm sorrwee Baby...Cupcake didn't mean to upset you..."

Sam sat down next to her girlfriend, "Perhaps I shouted at you a little bit too much. My fault. But we still should go...I'll buy the tickets..." She kissed Carly gently on the lips.

"Yay! C'mon! Let's go!" Carly jumped off the couch, tugging Sam behind her. Sam chuckled silently; in a matter of seconds, Carly could change her attitude. It was funny, but annoying at the same time, "Spencer, we're goin' out!"

"OK!" Spencer replied - he was making a sculpture in his bedroom, "Where you goin' too? Movie, restaurant?"

"The fairground." Sam replied.

"Can I come? Or is it a date?"

"A date." Carly giggled, "And remember - you've got to finish another Labradoodle sculpture for that man again. We don't want him not paying you."

"Oh...yeah, right..." Spencer sighed disappointingly. He walked off. Carly secretly felt sorry for him, but she was going on a date with Sam. If Spencer was there, he'd probably interrupt everything. Not to mention he'd want to go on every ride. Even the rides Carly disliked. Like, the high roller coasters.

"C'mon, let's go, Babe." Sam grabbed Carly's hand, leading her out of apartment 8-C. The couple arrived to the elevator.

Carly thrashed Sam's lips with hers as soon as the elevators doors closed. The couple parted lips for a couple of minutes until they were both breathless, "I love you, Sammie...so much...I can't help but kiss you..." They hadn't had a proper make-out session in ages.

"I don't blame you. I'm sooo good lookin'." Sam cockily stated, "Look. Look at my biceps. Aren't they sexy too?" She flexed her muscular arms.

Carly grabbed hold of Sam's upper arm, "Ooh...yes you are, Sam...you are sexy...your biceps are huge Sam..." She lightly squeezed Sam's upper arm. Sam wrapped Carly in her arms. Carly snuggled into her chest, "Mmm...I love you, Mama...even though I've said it before..."

"I don't mind, Babe. I actually kinda like it, y'know?"

"Yeah...same here, Baby."

The elevator doors yawned open, revealing Sam and Carly still clinged together. The couple blushed. An old lady, no older then seventy, noticed this. Her eyes widened as she dropped her walking cane. She then collapsed to the ground.

Carly was a little worried, "D'ya think she'll be OK, Mama?" She jumped out of Sam's arms, crouching down to the lady who was...well...on the floor.

"Hmm...should be. Let someone deal with her, Baby Doll."

"OK...so," Carly started up again, changing the subject, resting her head on Sam's chest, like before, "Who's driving?"

Sam chuckled, "I guess since it's my treat, I'll drive Cupcake..."

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, AT SEATTLE PARK GROUNDS...**_

Sam, after taking what seemed like hoursto try and park the car, found a parking spot right near the fairground. She was just that lazy, and simply did not want to walk anywhere.

"Finally..." Carly mumbled into the car seat, thinking that Sam was un-able to hear her.

"I heard that Carlotta." Sam wrapped an arm around Carly, "And you can stop right now..."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well," Sam's breath was cool and husky against Carly's ear, "If you don't, I guess Shay will have to be my little sex slave tonight..."

Carly smirked. She stroked Sam's cheek before planting a large, hard kiss on Sam's soft lips, "I like that, Sammie...I like that a lot..."

"Good." Sam seemed satisfied, "Shall we go, Carls?"

"I think we shall." Carly opened her car door beside her, "Have you got money for the tickets?"

"Oh, yeah." Sam searched through her pockets, getting more nervous as she went, "Um...I don't have it..." She looked a little scared as to what Carly Shay would think of her.

Carly giggled, "Luckily," She held up two ten dollar bills, "I do, Samantha. I knew you'd forget, Baby..."

Sam rolled her eyes but laughed; her girlfriend was such a princess, "I knew you'd remember the money, Cupcake...now c'mon! That beautiful sunshine wont stay out forever, Cupcake!"

"I know, I know, Sammie."

_**ANOTHER COUPLE OF HOURS LATER, INSIDE THE FAIRGROUND..**_**_._**

Carly rested her head on Sam's chest, their hands joined together as they walked down the spacious pathway, revealing many amusements one by one that attracted Carly and Sam alike, "So, what we gonna do last, my blonde-baddie?" Carly loved using that nickname with Sam.

"I was thinkin'..." Sam put a finger to her chin.

"Sam Puckett? Thinking? What is the world coming too?" Carly teased whilst giggling, tousling Sam's blonde locks.

Sam chuckled, locking eyes with her lover, "Don't push it Shay. I was thinkin' maybe we could play a couple of games at the stalls..." She placed a small peck on Carly's lips.

"Ooh! What kinda game, Sammie? Bad-girl games?" She flirted, speaking a tiny bit louder then intended, gaining looks from a couple of people surrounding them.

"No...I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hook a duck'." Sam suggested.

Carly raised an eyebrow, "Hook a duck? I thought you were gonna do something bad-ass like whack a hammer on that thingy and try and ring the bell..."

"I'm not all bad-girl, y'know Carlotta." Sam, departing from her flirtatious personality, crossed her arms, tapping a foot on the ground. Her expression wasn't all serious, as a smile was beginning to form as she Saw Carly's slightly staggered expression.

"I know...but it's sexy, Sam!" Carly whined into Sam's chest.

Sam stroked Carly's hair, "How bout' I win you a little teddy bear...how's that sound, Cupcake?" She whispered huskily into Carly's ear.

"Yay!" Carly jumped up and down like a five-year old, kissing Sam gently on the lips, ignoring more people staring at them, "Let's go Baby, let's go!" She dragged Sam over to the nearest stall, the hook the duck stall.

Carly pointed at the ginormous teddy hooked up on the highest level. It was a blonde color, and wore a brown bow around it's neck. It's eyes were a cartoon-like blue. Carly noticed that the teddy looked very much like Sam, "Sammie? Doesn't that teddy look like you?" She pointed to it.

Sam wasn't really paying attention, as she was on her phone, "Wha? Oh yeah. It's even got a brown bow. My favorite color. Want me to win it, Baby Doll?"

"Yes! I love it! I really want it Sam! Please win it!" Carly jumped up and down much like a minute ago. She was just that excited to be here.

"Alright..." Sam chuckled, "Hello?! C'mere a sec!" She called to a pudgy, heavily bearded man with hardly any neck stood behind the the counter.

"Who me?" He put a stubby hand to his chin.

"Yes you." Sam rolled her eyes, "Look, can I have a go at this? Or can I buy that teddy at the top?"

"Who's it for?" The man asked.

"Me." Carly rested her head on Sam's chest.

"OK...you can't buy it. And, it's really hard to win, too. In fact, many women can't win a single thing here..." The man laughed.

Carly felt Sam's grip tighten, "Ssh...don't worry...you'll get it, Sammie..." She massaged Sam's shoulder to try and calm her down. No luck.

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING HOOK, BITCH! I WANNA WIN THAT FOR MY GIRL, AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL I DO!" Sam screamed, veins stretching in her neck. People stared and pointed, but no one said anything at all.

Carly grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled her towards her lips for a tight, warm, passionate kiss, "Calm down, Baby..." She lazily mumbled into Sam's ear as the couple kisses, "Don't shout...you'll win it..."

"He's bein' a jerk, Cupcake...I don't like jerks..."

"Oh Sam. I know you'll win it."

Sam glanced up at the man, "You're gonna pay that you ever messed with Sam Puckett."

The man smirked; he didn't think a weak, spindly little lady would be able to win anything at all. However, looks could be deceiving, as he didn't know Sam what so ever. He handed Sam the hook, "You just have to get a number ten. Since you have confidence, I'll give you an extra go for free."

Sam didn't say anything; she knew she had four go's. No more. No less. She couldn't pay for any more, since the park would be shutting in less then five minutes. She carefully held out the stick, fumbling at the many choices of ducks floating around the mini-float. She knew she had to win this. For Carly's sake.

Her hands shook slightly; she was nervous. What if she didn't win? What would Carly say? What would the idiot behind the counter say?

_A View into Sam's thoughts_

_Sam had finished her last go - she hadn't won. She had used up all four go's. She was certain she should of won She threw the hook into the laughing man's arms and slammed the money on to the counter.  
_

_"Looks like you're not so tough after all!"  
_

_Sam glanced at him; she turned to Carly, who had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at the teddy bear, "Y-You'd promise you'd win, S-Sam...w-why didn't you?"  
_

_"C-Carls...I..."  
_

_"Save it." She snapped, "I knew you'd break your promise. You never keep anything...you can't even get me a stupid teddy bear! And you know what else? I've been using you all along! From the beginning we met! Let me also get a couple of things straight here. You can't come back to my apartment, you can't call me, can't use me or tell me to be your little 'sex' toy. Oh, and in case you didn't understand all that shit: WE ARE THROUGH!" She screamed in Sam's hurt face before she storming off.  
_

_As the man behind the counter, and several other people laughed, Sam began to feel tears stream down her face, "S-She...dumped me...I-I..."  
_

"Sam!"_  
_

_"W-What is it, Carly?"  
_

"Sam wake up!"_  
_

_"Huh, what?"  
_

_The end of Sam's thought  
_

Sam snapped out of her vision - Carly was speaking to her, "Sammie...you just stared like you were dead or something...thanks god you're not..."

"Have I won anything?"

"You haven't taken your first go yet! Everyone's waiting, Hon!" Carly giggled; her Sam could be so silly sometimes.

"Oh!" Sam stretched out the hook, immediately hooking a duck. She lifted it out of the water and placed it into the man's hands. The man flipped it over and immediately seemed disappointed.

"You've got a ten. You've won the damn toy."

"What?" Excitement filled Sam's anticipating voice, "I've won the teddy?" No way! IN YOUR FACE!" She rudely pointed a finger in the man's face.

Carly hugged Sam tightly, planting kisses all over her jaw, and a couple of little kisses on the lips, "Oh my god, you won it!" She screamed, "I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Baby! I love it! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You deserved it, Babe...I knew you wanted it badly..." Sam returned the hug and kisses. The man took down the toy and handed the giant teddy to Sam, who immediately handed it to Carly, "Here. For when I'm not with you..."

"I'm sure you'll always be with me, Sam..." Carly gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Sam kissed the brunette on the lips, "I'm perfectly sure I'll be doing bad-girl stuff, remember Shay?" Sam smirked, reminding Carly of her own comment earlier.

"Oh...never mind...you can...always come home with me, Sammie..." Carly reached out to grip Sam's hand.

"And indeed I will..." Sam gave one final kiss on the lips.

Sam placed an arm around Carly's waist. Carly snuggled up to the giant teddy bear captivated in her arms. She had now regretted of saying that she wanted to stay at home earlier. This was much more fun by far.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for what, two days. I've been busy with homework and stuff. CURSE YOU SCHOOLS! And, this one's OK I guess...I don't think it came out right. You all sensible Cam fans out there will be the judge!**


	9. Mornings

**Hello people of this planet! I am...U-Madder~/U-Mad~ for short, and I...well, you get the chiz by now. Let's go with, chapter nine!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Nine  
**

**Mornings  
**

Sam Puckett loved mornings, and loved nothing more then to wake up next to Carly Shay, her little girlfriend of whom she now lived with in a small apartment not that far from Bushwell.

Honestly, Sam always became slightly nervous about mornings, because...she didn't know what Carly would do to her. She was getting a little sick of Carly's sweet little, princess-like voice waking her up every morning, but since Carly was pretty sensitive, and that she was Carly's girlfriend, and was supposed to like everything she did, left it to breathe away for the rest of the day.

Sam had always been a lazy sleeper; it was simply in her blood. Carly wasn't entirely bothered. She enjoyed waking Sam up, because...well...she didn't have a reason; she just simply found it funny about Sam's annoyed reactions in the morning. However, Carly wouldn't exactly be able to wake up Sam on this strange morning...

She jumped out of bed with a start; she had been having the same, re-occurring dream where Sam had became a murder and drug addict and Carly didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She touched her forehead lightly, only to feel a mass of water spread on her palm as she took her hand away back into it's normal position; she was sweating like a pig. Maybe it came from eating too much bacon...she wasn't sure.

She looked over and saw a lump of brunette hair spread out all over the cushion. Sam heard Carly Shay sleep softly and soundly.

It was rather unusual for Sam to wake up before Carly, she's be waking up to the sound and feeling of light pushing and Carly's wonderful speech.

Sam supposed, that she should take on this role of waking Carly up, "Carly...Cupcake...c'mon, wake up..."

"Huh? I don't wanna..." Carly mumbled, barely loud enough for Sam to hear.

"What was that? You didn't wanna, Carlotta?" Sam teased; she knew whenever she would call Carly 'Carlotta', Carly would stop, and immediately wake up from her faze.

She was right, as Carly did wake up, "Huh? Oh...mornin' Baby Doll...sleep well?" She yawned lightly.

"Sleep well? I woke up before you did, Cupcake..." She didn't want to tell Carly about her re-occurring dream that was really the reason that woke her up.

"I guess that's a first..." She planted a gentle, good-morning kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam slowly returned the kiss, beginning to part Carly's lips, leaving her an entrance into Carly's mouth. She slid her tongue into Carly's somewhat small mouth and played with her lovers tongue, "I love you...so much, Baby..." She huskily mumbled into Carly's ear.

"Oh like I don't know that..." Carly traced circles around Sam's upper chest, breaking the large kiss, "I know you love me..."

"I was just reminding you, Carls..."

"I can remember that Samantha Joy Puckett loves me..."

"I know you can..." Sam laughed, "But I just...kinda wanted to...y'know..."

"Remind me? I get that, Mama. But, what's the reason that you woke up before me? I've been thinking about that for a while. You've never got up before me, Hon, never..."

"Mother nature must be changing her laws."

"Sam, be serious."

"I...kinda had a dream...or a nightmare...you left me...cos' I became a drug addict and a murderer...in the dream...I was close to killing you, Cupcake..." Sam tried to keep her tears into her body; she honestly wanted for forget.

"Oh Sammie...I never knew...ssh, Cupcake's here now...Cupcake's gonna calm Mama all down." Carly took her girlfriend in her arms, running her fingers through Sam's hot and sticky tangled blonde hair, "I never knew...why have that scary dream?"

"I dunno..." Sam shrugged, sniffling slightly, "Me, crying like some god-damn daffodil...what a twat I am...crying...I'm Sam Puckett...I never bloody cry..."

"Everyone cries once in a while...remember that...oh! And here's little Sam Jr!" Carly took out a fairly large, plump and soft-looking blonde teddy bear with shining blue eyes, clad in a simple brown bow knotted around it's neck. **(A/N: Previous chapter, remember? Sam Jr will be a somewhat main chara now :)**

Sam giggled like a little child again; her world was once again, a pointless, stupid mess. She was a little child again. Seeing either Carly or Sam Jr wanted her to squeal with excitement. She pretended she was a tough nut, but deep down, she was all soft and gooey, and only cried in front of Carly or Melanie. It was simply who she was.

"Teddy bear is good!" She carefully took the bear from Carly's arms and snuggled up to it like a girlfriend and boyfriend cuddling amongst all the other distracting people in the way. For some reason, Carly thought she sounded a little bit like Spencer when he'd portray 'Baby Spencer.'

Carly giggled, "May I join in, Princess Puckett?"

"Why not, Babe? The more the merrier! Especially when I'm with you, Babe..." She slyly flirted. It was just in her personality to be cheeky and silly to her girlfriend.

Carly flirted back, rubbing Sam's back, "Oh I know bout' that, Sammie...you certainly knew that last night, didn't you?"

"Mmm...yeah..." Sam stretched her back, planting a kiss on Carly's soft, plump, pink lips, "I love you, Carls..."

"I know that..." Carly giggled at her Sammie's silly little problem of repeating everything she would of said in the space of ten minutes. She cuddled into Sam's chest, clutching Sam Jr in the middle of the two, "I never realized how much this bear looks like you, Sam..." She looked softly at the

"That's why I won it for ya...I knew you really loved it...so I wanted to prove that stupid jerk wrong at the fairground last week..."

"And you certainly did, Mama...c'mon, we've been laying in for like ten minutes or something...let's go downstairs..."

"You're right ahead of me, Shay..." Sam replied. Unlike her night, she knew this would be a fun day indeed with her girlfriend. To Sam, every day was a fun day with Carly Shay. Even if that included doing nothing. She enjoyd every part of her adventure with Carly, and hoped to continue to have fun, non-repeated mornings anymore.

**A/N: I liked writing this one! Only because...well...I wrote this for an essay in English...the teacher gave me an A+! I'm only joking! I would never waste my Cam stories on a teacher...**

**This one was a little short, but quite cute in my opinion! Humble Cam fans, please suggest what I could do to improve?**

**Oh, and remember to read my other stories: Things have Changed and My Best Friend's a Sucker for Blood! Cam is forgotten...thrown to the side...well I say to heck with Seddie/Creddie shippers! Isn't it that Cam makes the most sense on this show here?  
**

**As normal, please R&R, and thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Detention

**Welcome to chapter ten of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! Yay! I don't have much to say, except the usual: enjoy what's coming up ahead! And, I'm so sorry for not updating in a LONG time. Computer problems so I'm typing on my iPad. It's much harder then you think to type up a story on an iPad.  
**

**And, please note I'd class this chapter as M for slight suggestive themes.  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Ten  
**

**Detention**

Sam had, yet again, got herself into detention. But, for a somewhat strange reason. It wasn't strange to anyone else but her, and I think you'll be surprised as well.

Sam was caught having sex in the school bathroom with Carly by the _lovely_ and _talented_ Ms Briggs, but Carly wasn't the one identified, only Sam. So she was the one who was put in detention.

Carly, however, wasn't pleased; it was her fault and she knew it. She knew Sam was angry with her.

Sam lazed around Carly's apartment, as per normal, in boxers and a t-shirt, for once, dreading her detention, "So fuckin' annoying...why does she have to stick me in detention..." She groaned.

"It's my fault, isn't it Baby?" Carly frowned, seating herself next to Sam.

"No...I wanted sex in the first place...my fault, Cupcake..." To Carly, Sam sounded like she was annoyed and dissapointed in her. She thought Sam didn't want to be her girlfriend any more.

"...Do you...still love me...even after what happened?" Carly asked, shifting up closer to Sam.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? I love you more then my own Mom." Sam shrugged, picking up a Root Beer on the coffee table. She took a sip out of it, "Is this _diet_ Root Beer?" She sounded slightly disgusted when taking a glance at the label.

"Yeah, yeah I know, Babe. I'll go and get your normal Root Beer. I know you don't like anything healthy...or less in calories and sugar at least..." Carly rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Carly still didn't think Sam loved came back a minute later with another bottle of Root Beer, "Here you go, Sweetie...drink up..."

Sam took the Root Beer from Carly's hands and gulped the sugary liquid down, "Mm...thanks Baby...that's better..."

Carly sat herself down once again next to Sam, shifting closer, "Are you gonna go to this detention, Sammie? I think I should go...it was my fault after all..."

Sam groaned, "It wasn't your fault...I wanted sex in the first place, Cupcake. Y'know me, Baby Doll!" She flashed a goofy smirk at her girlfriend, nudging her playfully in the shoulder.

"I still think I was the one making all the noises..." Carly wasn't so sure if Sam was or wasn't angry with her. Sam did look pretty happy, but she was also a good actress. Carly didn't know what to think now.

"You were a little loud, Hon..." Sam mumbled, thinking only she could hear herself. However, she was unaware that Carly heard her, and felt quite offended by that remark too. Carly knew for certain Sam didn't love her anymore.

Carly huddled up into a small ball, shifting as far away possible from Sam on the couch. Sam noticed this, "What's wrong, Cupcake? Mama's too hot for ya? I pleasured you the other day, didn't I?" Sam spread out her arms on the couch, showing off her muscular arms.

Carly, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was beginning to check Sam out. What was thought as a compliment or a laugh, came out as another question, "Um...do you hate me Sam?"

"No. Why'd ya keep asking that?"

"Um...no reason..." Carly mumbled.

She knew Sam was pretty annoyed; she could tell from Sam's reaction and facial expression after talking. She just hoped her blonde-baddie would kiss and forgive her.

* * *

_**THREE DAYS LATER, AT RIDGEWAY JR HIGH...**_

Sam groaned as she waited outside Ms Briggs class room, watching everyone run past, all attempting to be first to get out of school; the summer vacation was right around the corner and Sam was stuck outside her most hate teachers apartment for the last time this school year.

She saw Carly walk by and tried to make out she wasn't there - yesterday, Carly had insisted that she'd go with her for...a weird reason. She huddled into a small ball on the floor.

Carly departed from her cheer leading gang, "OK! See you all next week!" She waved, not noticing that her girlfriend was beside her feet, "Sam?" She jerked her head down, seeing her blonde girlfriend huddled in a small ball on the ground, "What the hell are you doing, Hon? You'll get trampled on..."

"What? No reason!" Sam blurted out.

Carly smirked suggestively, "Are you sure?" She winked, "It seems like you have a pretty good reason for it..." She purred in Sam's ear, stroking her upper chest.

Sam blushed furiously, "I have no idea what the chiz you're talkin' about, Cupcake."

"Well, c'mon Honey...let's go in...I want to..._join you_..." She cooed, leading Sam into the classroom. Sam tensed up. Carly felt this, "You're so tense, Baby?" She massaged Sam's shoulders, "Let Mama's little Cupcake do all the dirty work for ya..."

"C-Carls...what exactly are you tryin' to prove here? Just go home, hang out with Spence' and Fred-Lumps and watch some teen movie." She pushed her girlfriend away from her.

Carly frowend, "So you want to get rid of me, huh? You just want me to go home, and do nothing? Without me treating you after you treated me last week?"

"W-What? No! It's not like that honestly! I just think you shouldn't be here with me and the other juvenile delinquents." Sam was upset in calling herself a juvenile delinquent, but she had to bat Carly away some how.

Carly didn't look amused, "Don't you dare call yourself that again, Sam! You're too good for this lot!" She threatened, all with the sense of playfulness in her voice, "Perhaps," Her tone changed, "You're too good for me as well, Sammie?"

"Carls...why do you want to keep having sex with me? Our life can't just be about sex, sex and more sex! It has to have a purpose to it!" Sam ranted, not knowing Carly had began to cry.

"Oh..." She sniffled, "S-So...that means...you do hate me..."

"What? I never said I hate you, Cupcake..." Sam's expression turned soft, "I love you, and you know that Carls..." She stroked Carly's cheek gently, wiping away a couple of tears.

"The other day...you seemed like you didn't wanna talk to me!" Carly bawled into Sam's chest, Sam's shirt now soaking wet in less then five seconds.

"Ssh...I didn't think that, Carls...I was angry about going to detention...that's all, Baby..." She rubbed soothing circles into Carly's back.

Carly broke away from Sam's embrace, "T-Then...how come you weren't annoyed when I got you in detention...I was the one who wanted sex..."

"It's not your fault, Baby...we just got caught, that's all...don't think like this ever again, alright?"

"Alright, Sweetie." Carly most certainly understood; she was just being paranoid all along. She knew before, deep down, that Sam loved her, and that Sam always had a logical explanation for the way her facial expressions worked. That and how her whole body worked.

Sam munbled, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Carly replied, "Make-up kisses?"

"Make-up? You mean that mascara shit. Oh no way-" Before Sam could continue, she felt warm, plump lips on her.

"Now, bout' that sex you wanted earlier..." Carly suggestively smirked, wrapping her arms tightly around Sam.

"You read my mind Shay..." Sam smirked, kissing Carly's forehead gently.

Carly began to pop open Sam's shirt buttons. One by one, the buttons flew open, exposing more and more of Sam's tone, muscular chest. Carly rested her head on Sam's left breast, and then leaned up to kiss her, "I can hear your heart-beat...it's loud, Hon..."

"That's cos' I'm seeing this super hot, crazy Cupcake brunette right before my eyes, Cupcake..." Sam's hands made their way to Carly's breast, "Your breasts have gotten huge in the past few months, Carls..." She groaned as she massaged Carly's breast.

"Well, Carly Shay has her ways for breast growth..." Carly sighed, looking deeply into Sam's bright blue eyes.

Sam smirked and began to lift Carly's shirt over her head; when she was done, she was fixated on Carly's fairly large breasts. She began to feel herself becoming hot around her upper leg area. She kissed Carly's neck up and down until she reached Carly's lips. The couple french-kissed for a couple of minutes until they were out of breath. Sam then proceeded to un-do Carly's lacy bra. She fumbled with it for a couple of seconds until finally getting it off her. Sam lent down and sucked on one of Carly's breasts.

"Mmm...oh...g-god Sam...don't do that...she...wont like it..." Carly moaned at the pleasure of her girlfriend eating her breasts away.

"Screw Briggs Carls...let's linger...", After sucking on breasts, Sam proceeded to Carly's neck again. She sucked and nibbled until Carly's neck was red hot and inflamed.

Carly moaned ecstatically, "Oh my god, Sam! Oh, Sam...d-don't...oh, Sammie Baby...mm..." She began to massage Sam's plump, D-Cup breasts, "Oh yes, Sam. Oh...let me feel them, Baby..."

Sam groaned, "Whoa, Carls...didn't know you had it in ya..."

"Carly Shay has her ways..." Carly flirted, beginning to suck on Sam's breasts.

However, before the couple could proceed, they heard the lovely Ms Briggs' voice complain from outside the class room, "Samantha Puckett! You're not doing what I think you're doing?!"

"No! Me and Carly are moving that desk you wanted someone to move last week! Remember!" It was somewhat helpful that Sam was a quick thinker, but usually, got herself into trouble.

"Oh, right." Ms Briggs mumbled, "I guess they let themselves in..." Sometimes, teachers could be a little stupid.

"Now, " Carly flirted, "Where were we?"

"You and me, havin' some fully blown sex?" Sam suggested cheekily.

"Oh...well I think it's time to finish this sex, Samantha..."

Sam smirked; she knew exactly was was coming ahead. She didn't know why Carly had recently thought that she hated her, but knew now that Carly's mind was totally focused on what part of Sam's body to suck on next.

**A/N: Sorry for cutting it off right in the middle of the sex scene. I'm not that good at writing it (considering I've never done it myself, so I have to learn from school and other peoples fanfics. Fanfics is easier.) and this IS a T rated story, so it's best to keep things simple.**

**I'm sorry again for the long update. Stupid iPad. Not cooperating properly. I'm taking that bloody thing to prision!  
**

**Remember to R&R, and goodnight!  
**


	11. Skateboarding

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter eleven! As always, not much to say except thanks for reviewing as per normal. They all mean so much too me. And, remember to check other my other stories too! Their all Cam!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**Skateboarding**

Carly fiddled with her thumbs, looking slightly nervous as Sam performed yet another 360 degrees flip off the skating ramp. Sam did this recently, but Carly was a little scared of Sam falling over and breaking something. Sam was most certain that Carly was impressed by her talents, so she constantly kept taking Carly to the skate park.

Carly did find it sexy when Sam would skate around in just a sports bra, a baseball cap, boxer shorts and sneakers. Carly thought it was a little too revealing, but she most certainly wasn't complaining. She found it sexy when Sam was butch, and today was no exception.

Sam skated up and down the ramp, flipping, kicking, turning and jumping. Carly blushed as she saw Sam's muscular arms and chest at work. She thought and knew Sam was extremely sexy.

"How was that, Babe?" Sam shouted whilst doing another 360 degrees turn, "Good, bad? _Sexy_..." She added sexual frustration to the last word.

Carly blushed again, "Um...good? Sexy? Both?" She shrugged. Sam chuckled at her naive girlfriend and continued to skate. She loved Carly for being sexy, beautiful, smart and naive. Yep, she had many reasons for loving Carly.

Sam continued to do flips and kicks in the air up and down the skate park. When Sam reached the end of the ramp, she lifted herself off her skateboard, and did a handstand on her skateboard. Her arms were shaking slightly, meaning that Sam wasn't entirely balanced, "How's this, Cupcake?"

"Whoa..." Carly's mouth was wide open; Sam could get really hurt whilst doing this trick, "Sam! Be careful! You could hurt yourself, Honey!"

Sam rolled her eyes - Carly knew she was getting a little too cocky, "Nah, I wont hurt myself!"

"Are you sure?! You look totally unbalanced!" Carly shouted out, taking notice of Sam's shaky arms.

"Eh, I'm fine!" Sam retorted, taking notice of her shaking arm. Carly knew Sam knew she wasn't fine, and just wanted to impress Carly. Sam even looked nervous.

"Sam, please! Get down from there!" Carly pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'll be-OH SHIT!" Sam's grip loosened from the skateboard and collided on to the floor, head first, "Oh chiz...man, that wont end well..." She jerked her head up. Carly was crying her eyes out, rushing over to her.

"S-Sam...? Oh god, no! Look, you've got bruises, your forehead is bleeding, and so if your legs for not wearing shin-pads and elbow pads!" She panicked, tears streaming down her face. She helped Sam up to her feet, only for Sam to collapse on the floor again.

"Heh, had a little accident, huh?" Sam tried to hold back her tears. She wanted to be tough. She didn't want Carly to see her cry, so she tried to lighten up the mood.

Carly didn't seem amused, "S-Sam? Ssh...just let it out...don't light the mood up..." She rubbed soothing circles into Sam's back. This made Sam finally break down.

"I-It...hurts Carly!" Sam wailed, letting Carly hold her, "I-It hurts! H-Help me!"

"Ssh...Sam..." Carly kissed Sam's tears away, "We'll get you to the hospital..."

"N-No! I don't wanna go to the hospital!" Sam whined, more tears flowing down her face. Carly frowned; she knew Sam needed a hospital and fast - even if Sam didn't think or wanted one.

"S-Sam...you need too..." Carly supported Sam enough for her to stand. Sam winced, but didn't reply, "I'll phone it's number..." She dialed the local hospitals number, "Hello? Yes...can you get an ambulance to go to the west side of Kennedy Square, skate park no. 1? Oh, excellent. I'll give you the details when you get here." She put her cell phone down, "Sammie, don't worry...they're coming..."

Sam looked up at girlfriend with fright, pain and worry, "OK...it hurts, Cupcake..."

"I know Sam, I know...ssh...Cupcake will look after you...don't worry, Baby..." Carly rubbed soothing circles on Sam's back, "They'll be here soon...I promise..." She kissed the crown on Sam's temple gently.

"It still hurts, Carly..."

"Ssh...they'll be here, Sammie..."

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**_

The ambulance sirens got louder as it pulled up into a parking space next to the car park. Carly helped Sam into the ambulance. Two aids were there to also help her up into the ambulance, "Up we go." One of them lifted Sam into the ambulance.

"Ow...i-it...hurts..." Sam whined, pain still coursing through her.

"Ssh, Sammie...it'll be OK..." Carly soothing voice immediately helped her of her pain. It didn't heal her, but she certainly felt better.

Sam nodded her head gently. Carly stepped up into the ambulance, closing both the doors. One of the aids walked over to her, acknowledging her to sit down, "Now, tell me a little bit about your friend here."

"Sam's my best friend, my lover and my whole life. I wouldn't be able to live without her." She looked down at Sam, who was no surprise, asleep.

"I see...so you really love her then?" He recorded the information he just heard on the clip board.

"With all my heart."

"So, what is your name?"

"Carlotta Taylor Shay. Call me Carly for short, please."

"OK, Carly. We will be at the hospital very soon, so please sit back, and try to relax."

Carly did as she was told, but it didn't work; she was too worried about Sam to relax. She hoped that Sam didn't get herself into too much trouble with her accident. She knew with all her heart that Sam was strong, and could survive anything.

_**ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES LATER, AT THE HOSPITAL...**_

"She will be OK, right?" Carly asked one of the nurses with concern as Sam was wheeled into the hospital, who was now placed in the wheeling bed, still asleep.

"We are pretty sure. She seems to be a strong character, Carly. I'm sure she'll survive anything."

"OK, if you're sure then..." Carly began to turn on the water-works again. She was terrified of what Sam had broken in the skateboarding accident.

The nurses wheeled Sam into the bedroom and told Carly to stay outside, "Please stay here. We will give you the results in a few minutes, OK? And we will work on her surgery too." One of the nurses smiled.

"OK...will she be OK?"

"Don't worry, Honey. Your girlfriend will be OK. Just wait here, and we'll give you the results."

"OK..." Carly replied, trying to hold back her tears. The nurses wheeled Sam into the hospital bedroom; this would be the start of Carly and Sam's problems. Carly had a feeling Sam had broken her leg or arm or something stupid like that. She knew Sam was tough, and could overcome surgery, but this time, she wasn't so sure.

Carly also thought about how Sam had this accident in the first place; it seemed like hours ago to Carly but really, it occurred only half an hour ago. Sam had been too cocky and tried to impress Carly. However, she certainly didn't help or impress either Carly or herself.

Before she knew it, a nurse was out with the surgery and x-ray results, "Your girlfriend hasn't had too much serious injury. Only a fractured leg and a fractured arm. Her forehead looks a little infected, so we're seeing to that as well soon."

Carly's eyes widened; the nurse made it sound less then it was, "W-What? M-My Sam? A broken leg and arm?" She was about to cry, "N-No...it can't be..."

"But she's awake, and wants to see you."

"Oh...OK..." Carly walked into the room; Sam was indeed awake, and was giggling a little as she scrolled down her phone.

"Man, Mel! So stupid! I can't believe she'd say that!" Sam smirked, laughing ecstatically, "She's so stupi-oh, hey Baby Doll. Come sit, I wont bite." She patted a space next to her on the bed.

"Hey, Baby. How are you? Is the pain OK?" Carly comforted in her sweetest voice possible. Sam, from a distance, didn't look hurt, but up close, anyone could see the gash on her head.

"Well, it's better then earlier, Hon. It hurts a little, though..." Sam winced by talking of the pain.

Carly walked into the room, closed the door quietly and sat herself down next to Sam. Carly kissed Sam on her lips gently, "First kiss in hours, Babe, huh?"

"Yeah...I missed those kisses from you, Cupcake..." Sam smirked, blue eyes meeting brown for the first time in ten hours, "Mmm...I love you so much, Baby Doll...I'm sorry for trying to impress you earlier...instead I kinda didn't impress either of us, huh?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." Carly giggled before kissing her girlfriend again. She finally collapsed on the bed, "Remember last week when you wanted sex?"

"Wha? Oh no, Carls we can't. I'm in enough pain as it is..."

"Ssh...I heard sex eases the pain..."

"Well..." Sam deeply thought for a moment, "Alright, my naughty brunette...if this helps me with my pain..."

"Oh it will Sammie...it will big time..." Carly began to take off Sam's hospital gown.

Sam began to un-do the buttons on Carly's shirt, "Well then...I guess we have to start somewhere, don't we?"

"I know, my naughty little skating queen..."

**A/N: And, we'll end it at that! This chapter was REALLY bad I know. It lacked in plot, but I was REALLY running out of ideas.**

**I better get this published, because my computers about to turn off any second.  
**


	12. AU to iDate a Bad Boy

**Hi everyone! Today Cam fans, I present you with chapter twelve! That's how old my sister is today! So we're all gonna give a HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MELANIE! So, to get that out the way, thanks so much for reviewing last chapter! So, without further ado, let's start!**

**Oh, and just pretend iDate a Bad Boy happened when they were all eighteen.  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**AU to iDate a Bad Boy  
**

Sam sat in her bed, legs huddled up to her chest, tears brewing in her eyes. She had - _that dream_ again. That stupid dream about a monster stealing her soup. She didn't know what the meaning of this dream was, only it was scaring her to death.

Sam looked over at her mechanical clock; it was 10:00 PM. She should of been asleep hours ago. Thanks to her dream, she was awake more then asleep at night.

Tears streamed down her face. She wiped her eyes. She hated crying, even if it was in front of nobody. She just hated it when salt water would pour down her face.

She laid down in her bed, and grabbed her phone. She scrolled down until she found a person she could call and trust at this time of night: Melanie, her twin. She knew Melanie wouldn't mind being called at night.

_Calling...Princess..._

It took a couple of minutes for Melanie to pick up, but Sam knew she would. The two were sisters, and would help each other in every single problem that occurred.

_"Hello, Samantha? What do you want? You've just woken up everyone in my dorm. Thanks for that. So, anyway, what's wrong?"  
_

"Hey Mel. I'm kinda sorry for wakin' you up and all...but...I've been having nightmares lately...do you know what I can do to help?"

_"Um...I'm not sure...maybe you could go an see a psychologist or something. Just...don't call me again in the night, alright Sam? I'm not saying I don't love you...it's just I'm tired...I've got an exam tomorrow..."_

"OK...thanks for the advice..."

_"I can hear you being sarcastic via the phone, Sam! Don't think I don't know when you're being rude!"_

"OK...I'm sorry alright...bye Mel...I'll talk to you later..."

_"Bye Sam. I love you..."_

"Love you too." Sam sighed as she put the phone down on her wooden counter beside her bed. Melanie wasn't much help, since Sam had already seen a psychologist - Spencer, as the matter of fact. He wasn't much help, and neither was Melanie. Well, Sam did wake everyone in Melanie's dormitory up, so she didn't blame Melanie for being angry.

She felt more tears stream down her face as she finally managed to fall asleep. As she fell asleep, she thought of something. She started having these dreams when Carly started dating Griffin. It was rather strange, as Sam knew she liked Griffin. But maybe, Carly was dating him...because he was like Sam.

Sam wasn't sure, since she was falling asleep. It was a stupid idea, because she couldn't be jealous of Carly. She was most certain this wasn't true. Wasn't it? She couldn't love Carly. Couldn't she?

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER...**_

There they were. Kissing in the hallway as per normal. Sam watched with jealousy as Griffin and Carly began to make out after smiling at one another. Griffin was four years older then Carly and Sam, making him twenty two. He had bunked off college to see his girl.

"Heh, wanna come over after school, Baby?" Sam shuddered at Griffin Roy's obnoxious, lazy and boring sounding voice. For some reason, he reminded her a little of Jonah.

"I can't. My best friend Sam and I are going to the meat museum. I'm sorry, Sweetie..."

"No, no. It's...alright. You guys go and have fun..." Sam spoke up and watched with jealousy as the couple nodded their heads and walked off. Carly looked a little upset when she saw Sam's hurt expression, but didn't turn back to ask anything. She didn't want to anger Griffin.

Sam lowered her head whilst walking through Ridgeway Jr High. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, as she didn't have many friends to talk to anyway. Everyone feared her. She didn't quite understand why Carly didn't fear her. Maybe it was because Carly had a soft spot for her, '_Oh think Puckett!_' Sam mentally slapped herself. She kept thinking that she loved Carly. She knew she most certainly did not!

Freddie walked by her, "Hey Sam. Wanna ask you something about Carly dating Griffin?"

"Yeah..." Sam was truthfully hurt, and didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Well, do you think he's hot? I think he's ugly-"

"Well you're not gay, Fredward! You wouldn't think he's hot! Now...just leave me alone, alright!" Sam felt tears stream down her face, but she didn't care. She was in too much pain to care about anything except for Carly's safety. And...how she...may of loved Carly.

_**TWO DAYS LATER, IN CARLY'S APARTMENT...**_

Carly trembled as she told Sam her horrifying news, "Griffin collects...Pee-Wee Babies..."

"Whoa, whoa...Griffin collects...Pee-Wee Babies?" Sam snickered; she couldn't keep her laughter within her. She was so happy that she wanted to pelt Griffin with a bagel and scream, '_IN YOUR FACE!_' Griffin, another person who she hated, had a stupid hobby. And this meant him and Carly would have to break up.

"Don't laugh Sam, it's not funny."

"Oh I'm just jokin' Carls." Sam chuckled, "I still can't believe it..."

"Well, believe it, Mama!"

Mama? Mama? That was the first time ever that Carly had called Sam Mama. Was Carly falling for Sam? Sam sure thought so. Although, it was a pet name Sam called herself, and maybe Carly just picked it up from her or something stupid. It couldn't be possible.

"Oh, cool..." Was all Sam could mumble; without her knowing it, she had become as white as a ghost. As thought she had seen one herself. Carly called her Mama!

"Sam, you look ill...what's wrong?"

Sam was on the love boat - she was most certain that Carly was not returning her newly developed, admitted and discovered feelings, "Oh...nothin'...just a little ol' cough...that's all..."

"Well, OK then...I guess you can't stop thinking about Griffin and Peter Penguin then, ey?"

"Nope. I sure can't." Sam chuckled again. She needed to think of a way to get Carly to break up with Griffin. Perhaps, she had discovered what her nighmare had meant, but wasn't quite there in putting her feelings together yet. She needed something else to happen, and then she would tell Carly. Whatever that hobby would be.

_**ONE WEEK LATER, IN THE iCARLY STUDIO...**_

"Yeah...thanks Mel...that's really thoughtful...no I'm not being sarcastic, really...thanks...OK...love you too, bye..." Sam had finished speaking to Melanie on the phone when Carly walked into the spacious, decorative room.

"Who were you speakin' to?" She asked, sipping a smoothie from the _Groovy Smoothie, _"Here, got you a smoothie. Your favorite, _Choco-Surpsie_."

Sam took the smoothie from Carly's hand and sipped it a little bit, "Oh, thanks Carls. And, I was speakin' to Mel."

"Bout' what?"

Sam sighed; sometimes, Carly could be really intimidating. No wait, that was all the time that Carly constantly asked questions, "Bout' school an' all...just...stuff..."

Carly knew exactly when Sam was lying, and today was no exception, "Sam. Tell the truth." She sternly but playfully stared into Sam's eyes.

"Oh...well...so, how'd ya date go with Griffin?" She changed the subject.

"Sam, don't change the subject." Carly looked like she didn't want to talk about Griffin or his...Pee-Wee babies for that matter.

"No, no. It leads up to me and Mel on the phone, and what we were talking about. I think anyway..."

Carly rolled her eyes, but all in good fun, as she was giggling, "Oh alright then. I was gonna drill a hole in Peter Penguin's beak!" She cackled.

"Well you should've!" Sam exclaimed.

"I was gonna, but then Griffin came back with - don't laugh - anti-septic wet wipes for his little fuzzy animals!" Carly laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her overly-used cheekbones.

"Ha, I bet you'll honey moon on Pee-Wee island with you, Griffin and Peggy the Penguin."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Carly froze as she turned around. There was oh so Bad-Boy Griffin Roy standing at the door. Sam was trying her best not to smirk, but for Sam, it was hard. "Peggy the Penguin? Anti-septic wet wipes for my fuzzy animals? A drill through Peter's beak? Honey moon on Pee-Wee island?"

"G-Griffin-"

"Y'know, if you can't except my hobby, then maybe we should just...break up." Griffin angrily suggested, trying his best not to hurt either Sam or Carly.

Carly's eyes widened, staring at a blank wall above Griffin's head; to Sam, it was like Carly was seeing a hallucination, but this was Sam; Sam always took things to the extraordinary, "Y'know what? Forget it. We're over..."

And with that, he left. Sam sighed guiltily; she knew she should of told Griffin to come up at exactly this time, "I'm sorry Kid, I knew you really liked him..." She gave her friend a comforting pat on the back.

"It's OK, Sam."

Before Carly could do or say anything, Sam pulled her in for a hug, "I love you...more then I can say..." She wasn't supposed to say that

"What?" Carly broke away with surprise, "You don't love me in that way? Do you?" It sounded like hope in Carly's voice, but Sam wasn't too sure.

"What! No I don't! In...in...the...y'know...other way..."

"Sam I know when you're lying. You're doing it again. Please, tell me the truth."

Sam inhaled deeply, before letting all the air out, "OK. I've been having these weird nightmares ever since you started dating Griffin. It was about a monster stealing my soup. I worked out the meaning of it - you were the soup and Griffin was the monster. Griffin was trying to take you away from me. And, I was extremely jealous of you two being together, so I told him to come up here at a certain time. I planned on - well, Mel suggested bringing up the subject of the Pee-Wee babies around the scheduled time that he was suppose to be there. I just wanted you all for myself...I was being selfish..."

Carly's eyes widened, "Oh Sam..." She stroked Sam's cheek, "I wasn't comfortable in the relationship from the beginning. Griffin was a replacement for you Sam. Notice how he's a Bad-Boy?" Sam nodded, "Well, he's a replacement for you. I wanted to date you Sam. Not Griffin. I didn't even like him, Sammie...I'm...sorry for saying this..."

Sam felt tears brewing in her eyes, "Y-You mean...you love me?"

"Yeah...I've loved you ever since we've met, Sam..."

"S-Same here..." Sam had just confessed her true, deep feelings for Carlotta Taylor Shay, "C-Carls?"

"Yes Sam?" Tears were beginning to stream down Carly's face.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Carlotta Taylor Shay?"

"Oh yes! Oh I will, Samantha Joy Puckett!" Before the newlyweds could say anymore, they were already both enticed in a deep, deep kiss. After a minute, Carly brushed a blonde curl behind Sam's ear, "I have a feeling we'll be doing that a lot lately, wont we?"

"Yes," Sam replied, "I think we will..." Sam smirked as Carly kissed her again. Now, where would she find the one-hundred bucks for Melanie after her plan went right?

**A/N: ANNND, we'll end it at that! Was it good, bad, average? You decide! I really wanted to get this written fast, since some people don't realize how many Cam moments there is in iDate a Bad Boy. Of course, I edited the story and dilouge slightly, but it's to fit in with Cam. Well, that and copyrights.****  
**


	13. Interference

**I say hi to all! Thanks for reviews from last chapter. They all mean so much to me and-oh. I forgot to sat something. Remember to never ignore any of my Cam chapters! And this one is no exception. C'mon everyone! Let's start with CHAPTER THIRTEEN!  
**

**Oh, and sorry for the OOC Freddie here. I really wanted to write him in this way as the antagonist for Cam.  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

**Interference**

Freddie always had a tendency to interfere with Carly and Sam's relationship; whenever Sam wouldn't be looking, Freddie would always start flirting with Carly. It angered Carly, but Freddie was her friend. She couldn't let Freddie get hurt.**  
**

Talking of Freddie, here he came, barging in apartment 8-C. Sam and Carly were what looked like a heated make out session, since Carly's clothes were ruffled and Sam looked even dirtier and messier then usual. Sam glanced at him furiously, "Fredward, what the hell are you doin' here!"

"Um...er..." Freddie knew this wasn't the best time to come.

Carly sighed, "Sam, go easy on him. Just push him outta' the apartment..." She smirked a little, obviously flirting with Sam. Freddie was rather uncomfortable when his two really close friends would either flirt, touch each other other or kiss. Also, Carly was starting to get a rather rotten personality since being with Sam.

"Will do, Carls..." Sam seemed happy; now, Carly encouraged Sam to hurt Freddie. Sam got off the couch, and raised her hands, shoving them into Freddie's chest. Freddie puffed out a large amount of air.

"Aw...crap, Sam...chiz that hurt..." Freddie stuttered.

"It's friggin' supposed to, Fred-bag..." Sam rolled her eyes. She opened the door of apartment 8-D, and pushed him in, "And don't come back until we say so!" She slammed the door, and made her way back to the apartment opposite. She shut the door of apartment 8-C, and smirked evilly at Carly, "Now, where were we Carls?"

"Makin' out...you dominatin' me...all that jazz..." Carly smirked back, her expression just as flirtatious and desperate, "C'mon, Sammie...c'mere, Baby..." She flirted, talking to Sam like she was a five year old.

Sam chuckled and walked over to Carly. She sat herself down on the couch and wrapped a comforting arm around Carly, "Love you..." She whispered.

Carly giggled as Sam's hot and sticky breath touched her ear and neck, "Mmm...love you too, Baby Doll...so, what's on the agenda now?"

"This." Sam planted her wet, plump lips lazily on Carly.

Carly parted their lips together and managed to insert her tongue in Sam's mouth. The two played with each others teeth and tongues until Sam backed Carly on to the couch. She wanted more. Sam deepened the kiss fully, now spreading her hands all over Carly's tight, toned shirt clad stomach.

"You're so skinny, Babe...we need to do sometin' bout' that..." Sam mumbled through kisses.

Carly knew exactly what Sam was playing at and hinting about, "Don't try and fatten me up, Sam...I know you want too, but cha'wont..." She teased, breaking from the kiss until Sam kissed her again.

Sam smirked, "Atta girl. Learns from Mama..." She patted herself on the chest proudly, "She knows when to tease...Mama certainly enjoys it..."

Carly moaned, all with smiling, "Mmm..." She rubbed Sam's muscular chest through her top, "Seems like somebody's been working out themselves, huh? C'mon, get my shirt off so I can see your chest after..."

Freddie, who was outside the door apartment 8-C, had heard every single word; he was sickened. Absolutely sickened. He couldn't believe what nonsense was going on in there - he should of been the one to make Carly moan out of ecstatically not Sam. Sam was a blond haired lazy bitch who didn't deserve to live. Well, this is what he thought of her anyway. He needed, and wanted to say something. He'd get Sam back, once and for all. Even if that meant hurting her to get to Carly. He needed to get Sam's attention. He needed to hurt her the exact way in which she hurt him; stealing his crush.

Meanwhile, inside apartment 8-C, Sam was just about to undo the last button on Carly's rather short shirt when Freddie shouted, "C'mon you guys, I can hear you, y'know! I know you're making love in there!" His irritating, nubby voice was back, and was going to aggravate Sam even more.

Sam groaned as she and Carly stopped making out, "For gods sake, what the hell does Fred-bag want? He's been here once, he shouldn't need another beating from me." Sam stormed out the apartment. Carly sighed; Sam would be Sam.

She knew Sam would be back any second, but took minutes. Minutes turned into an hour. Carly was worried, and began to feel tears brewing in her eyes, and stream down her cheeks. Sam wouldn't leave her nor had she ever been gone this long without beating someone up - it wasn't natural. Plus Carly didn't hear any screaming from Freddie, and death threats from Sam from outside either. Something was definitely up. And Carly had to know.

She decided to investigate; she got up from her spot on the couch and wiped away her existing tears. With her hand she just used to wipe her tears away, she opened the door with. When she opened the door, to her surprise, no one was there at all. Just the empty hallway, and Freddie's door opposite.

Carly thought Sam had beat up Freddie outside Bushwell to get more room, so she followed her Sam instincts to exactly where she thought Sam was.

However, that plan didn't even last ten seconds, as she heard a sticky, disturbing voice trickle her neck, "Hello Carly...miss me..." It most certainly wasn't Sam. It was...Freddie! Why was Freddie speaking like and egotist anyway?

"F-Freddie? Is that you?" Carly turned around with worry. It was indeed Freddie, but he looked...different. His hair was all messed up and his clothes were full of blood and dirt, "Where's Sam?" She demanded.

"It's me alright, Sweet-Pea. Oh, and Sam's been taken care of. Don't worry, your baby will be perfectly safe now that I've locked her in my cupboard." He laughed evilly. This wasn't even Freddie. It looked like him, but the personality was terrible and filthy.

"What? Give her back to me right now, Freddie!" Carly demanded.

"Nope. I want her to suffer the exact same way that she made me suffer for many years. I want to keep her locked up there for eight years." Freddie stated, "C'mon...now that Sammie's outta the way, let's linger Baby...c'mon, don't you want sex from a real man? And not that bloody thing you used to date?"

Carly felt even more tears stream down her face, "N-No! I want you to stop!"

"We can't get everything in life that we want Carly."

"Yeah, and you can't get Sam back. That's something you'll want, but will never happen. I want something, but you want something more. Don't you understand?" Carly wiped her tears on her sleeve rapidly. Freddie didn't reply. He stared vigorously into Carly's eyes, "I said, don't you understand, Freddie?!" She screamed.

"No, I don't. I'll keep that bitch locked up for eight years. That's my goal Carly, and you're not getting in the way of it. Oh wait, you're my sex slave. I forgot...this is gonna be fun, isn't it?"

Carly gulped; things were most certainly not going to be fun. She needed to get Sam out of the cupboard and fast. Sam would die in there within a matter of weeks.

_**ONE MONTH LATER, IN APARTMENT 8-D...**_

One month had passed since Carly had last seen her girlfriend. It was torture, since she knew Sam was only up the hall. But getting to her was much more complicated.

Freddie had kept his vow of using Carly as his sex slave; they had sex three times a day, and it was paining Carly badly. If she kept this up, she wouldn't be able to use her vagina ever again.

"F-Freddie...p-please...stop...need Sam..." Carly mumbled as Freddie thrusted into her fast.

"SHUT UP, BITCH, I'M FUCKIN' HERE!" Freddie screamed. What happened to him? He was perfectly fine until something happened to him. Something terrifying corrupted his mind, and Carly didn't want to know what happened.

"P-Please...h-help...Sam..." She squealed in panic a little louder then intended, "SAM!" She let out a scream of pain.

Freddie thrusted into her even harder and more painfully, "SHUT UP, SLUT! YOU DON'T NEED THAT BITCH ANY MORE! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW! AND DON'T YOU DARE DENY OUR WEDDING EITHER!"

Wedding? They were only eighteen. Even though that was a legal age to get married, Carly wasn't planning on getting married until she was in her mid-twenties. She wasn't even planning on marrying Freddie either! She wanted to marry Sam, and only Sam. And, she wasn't Freddie's girlfriend either; she was his sex slave. A tortured, sex slave.

"S-Sam...p-please..." Carly croaked. Her voice was loosing power by the second.

A second later, both Freddie and Carly heard the door click. It was Mrs Benson, they were sure of it, "Quick, get in the cupboard, bitch!" Freddie threw Carly into the cupboard. It was locked, so he had to open it before shoving his sex slave in. He then locked the doors shut, "Stay in there!"

Carly began to cry loudly; she had enough. She had enough of being treated like a terrible, terrible person and a a slave. She hated everyone right about now except for Sam, '_Sam?_' Carly thought. Wasn't Sam locked in a cupboard in Freddie's room?

Carly heard a flicker of a light, and there appeared Sam's face, a flashlight underneath her chin. She had appeared to had lost weight, and looked like she was in mass pain. Her whole face and hands were full of scars, "S-Sammie?" Carly felt whole again; she felt better then she had done in a whole month.

"That's me, Carlotta!" Sam gripped Carly into a tight hug, and began to cry, "I-I'd...thought I'd never see you again..."

Carly, however was crying the most, "O-Oh S-S-Sam...same here...y-you'd never believe what F-Freddie did to me...he raped me..."

"What? How many times?"

"O-Over fifty..."

"Oh, Baby..." Sam rubbed her girlfriends back soothingly, "Ssh...Sammie's here now...no ones gonna hurt you...Mama's here..."

Carly kissed Sam on the lips gently, "I've missed doing that..."

"I know, Cupcake...I know..."

Carly couldn't believe it; here, she was standing with her long lost girlfriend. She never thought how stupid Freddie would be in putting Carly in exactly the same cupboard as Sam. All she hoped now that he would be arrested.

As to the couples luck, the cupboard doors were unlocked. Sam blinked her eyes several times; this was the first time she was seeing light in a month. There, standing, was Mrs Benson, two officers and one Freddie handcuffed behind his back, "Violation of laws 4562, 12, 345, 890 and 543. All related to the captivity and abuse of young women. And because you abused two, we are adding on another ten years for you in jail." One of the officers said.

Mrs Benson, who would be emotional if the last thing happened to Freddie was being arrested, didn't say a thing. She stood there, arms crossed. She couldn't believe of what Freddie would do to her two poor neighbors.

"What the fuck!? This is ridiculous! They destroyed my life, both of em'! I would've bee fuckin' fine if Sam hadn't interfered with mine and Carly's relationship!" Freddie screamed as he was taken away by one of the officers.

"Are you two girls OK? We need to ask you both exactly what he did. Or, if you don't want to talk about it..." The other officer drifted, noticing the couples hurt expression.

"We'd prefer not to talk about it...for a while at least..." Sam stated for Carly; Carly never thought Sam would have the guts to speak to a cop.

"I understand. We will investigate this crime further." He walked off, leaving Carly, Sam and Mrs Benson in Freddie's room.

"We're sorry about Freddie being arrested, Mrs Benson..." Carly hung her head low.

"Oh that's quite alright...what matters is that you are safe from that monster of a boy..." From that moment, Mrs Benson didn't declare Freddie as her son anymore, "I'll make you some coffee, how's that dears?" She was still acting too sweet for Carly's liking.

Both Carly and Sam nodded their heads. After Mrs Benson left, Sam stole Carly's lips for another quick kiss, "I love you...more then I can say...I'm sorry for not being there...you wouldn't of been hurt otherwise..."

"Ssh...it wasn't your fault. Just forget about Freddie...he's out of our lives forever..." Carly comforted, kissing Sam again.

"It's not that I'm worried about..."

"Sam, what is it?"

"Well...y'know that Mel and Fred-lumps were datin'..."

"Yeah."

"And that they were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't I tell Mel that her boyfriend has been arrested?"

Carly giggled, "Oh Sam...that's why I love you..." She kissed Sam again.

"No seriously. What should I do, Babe?"

Carly giggled ecstatically; this was all fun and games in the relationship of Carly and Sam. Silly little things that were taken ever so seriously by Sam would be thrown at Carly. And Carly's stubborn replies were thrown back. She caught a quick kiss with Sam again.

"I love you...so much, Mama..." Carly mumbled, caught in another kiss with Sam.

"I love you too, Cupcake..."

**A/N: Annndd, we'll leave it at that then! Remember, none of these chapters are connected, so Freddie will be back next chapter. However, I've always found him annoying and a interferer to Carly and Sam's relationship. Seddie...Creddie...notice how Freddie's taken both of them up? This is why I ship Felanie: IT MAKES THE MOST FREAKIN' SENSE.**

**So, after my stupid and ponitless rant, what the heck are you all wating for? Click that review button like you've never clicked it before!  
**


	14. You Know How Boys Are

**Hola everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! As always, they really mean a lot to me. I don't have much to say today, so let's get on with chapter fourteen!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

**You Know How Boy's Are  
**

Carly never thought how much of a jerk Freddie and Spencer could be; she thought she could trust them. She thought they would find it exceptionable that she was dating Sam Puckett. If Sam's sister was OK with it, why weren't they? Was it because they were men?

"Please, why don't you understand guys? I love Sam...why can't you except that?" Carly pleaded, tears brewing in her eyes.

Freddie and Spencer sat sprawled out on the couch, hands behind their backs with two beers beside them. They were sitting like typical men and Carly hated it, "Cos' it's wrong. Think about how Dad will feel about this." Spencer sighed; he honestly didn't want to upset Carly, but he was worried about how his overprotective Dad would feel about it.

"I-I...don't care what Daddy feels about this! I love Sam, and you can't stop me!" Carly cried, huddling into a little ball on the floor.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Personally, I think it's dumb too...y'know I still have feelings for you don't'cha?"

"I-I...Freddie! You can't say that!" Carly's screams were muffled, as she was still huddled into a small ball, "What is your problem!"

"Yeah, I can." Freddie crossed his arms; sometimes, Carly hated his arrogance and stubbornness. It was annoying; Carly preferred it when she used to control Freddie into doing anything she wanted him to do.

"Shut up!" Carly screamed, "I can't take it! Why can't you except me loving Sam? She's hot, sexy, beautiful, blonde, gorgeous and has an extremely curvy body!"

Spencer sighed again, "Look...we get it that you love Sam and all..." He trailed off.

"But this is getting way to far." Freddie continued, "Don't you two think about how I feel? I still love you Carly..."

"Yeah, well maybe I never did! Maybe I was just using you for iCarly!" Carly blurted out, slapping her mouth shut immediately. She shouldn't of said that.

Freddie got up, anger burning in his eyes, "SO! YOU WERE USIN' ME THEN, WERE YOU?" He bellowed, raising his hands to slap Carly. However, he missed as Spencer dragged her sister out the way.

"Freddie, calm down alright." Spencer warned, "We don't want anyone getting hurt..."

"Well, maybe I WANT HER HURT!" Freddie screamed again, "Look," He tried to speak calmer, but everything came out in shouts, "Why, oh why oh why? I thought you loved me...after I packed on muscle, I thought you would finally love me. I guess...that thing went down the bathroom too..." He felt tears stream down his face.

"Look, we're just trying to say is that maybe you two should break up." Spencer pointed out. Carly gasped, her mouth wide open.

"And...well...we kinda wanna break you up too..." Freddie admitted, anger still clearly in his beady, brown eyes.

"NO! You...c-can't..." Carly screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah, we can." Freddie crossed his arms.

Carly couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't believe how selfish and arrogant both Spencer and Freddie could be. She thought Spencer would support her, not go on her Dad's side. And she thought Freddie was supportive of their relationship too; Carly winced just by brainstorming all of this; she responded in the only way she thought and knew.

"No you can't guys! A-And! I'm telling Sammie about this! You two will pay!" Carly screamed, coming out of hibernation and storming towards the door, "Believe me," She threatened before slamming the door, "You two will pay..."

As Carly slammed the door, and two objects made out of china broke, Freddie and Spencer just stared at each other with surprise. They weren't scared that Carly was going to tell Sam about them being rude. They were just surprised.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE PUCKETT HOUSE...**_

Carly arrived on the rickety porch of number four, Kennedy Square Street, Sam Puckett's house. The house was vile, even from a distance, due to it's overgrown grass and weeds on the front, it's peeling paint on the door, and it's dirt stained bricks. It was probably the most disgusting house in Seattle.

Carly rang the doorbell, and waited a moment; the Puckett family were never good at opening doors, and today was no exception.

"Sam, get the door! This stupid cat won't get a freakin' job!" Sam's Mom screamed, intending she she wanted the whole of Seattle to become deaf.

"Mel, get the door! I'm eatin' FatCakes!" Sam screamed, equally as loud; Carly blushed when she heard Sam's voice. She just got worked up whenever Sam would shout.

"For god's sake both of you!" Melanie screamed back. Carly heard Melanie storm down the stairs angrily and open the door, "Um...hey Carls...sorry about that...my Mom and Sam were too lazy to get the door..." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, it's OK-"

"CUPCAKE!" Sam scremaed again, pushing Melanie to one side; she thrashed her lips against Carly and wrapped her arms around her tightly, "Whats a matter, Baby?" She said fast, kissing Carly's forehead several times, "No offense and all Babe, but this house is gross. Why'd you come here?"

"Can I speak to you in private please?" Carly turned to Melanie, implying that she should leave.

Melanie smiled, "It's OK. I know you two want your private business. I'll just leave..." She sighed, loosing her smile, prodding sadly up the stairs.

Sam lead Carly into the living room; luckily, her Mom wasn't in there, as she usually was, so Sam and Carly could have the couch to themselves. Sam propped her feet up on the coffee table, "C'mon Babe, I wont bite...sit down with me, will ya?"

Carly sighed as she plopped down next to her girlfriend, "Well...it's just Freddie and Spencer...they've been-"

"They've been what? Raping you? Oh, I'm gonna kill em'!" Sam's face turned red with rage. She clenched her fists together. Carly blushed, and did the only thing she knew that would calm her down.

Sam blushed lightly as she felt Carly's wet, plump, juicy lips on her. Sam kissed back, wrapping her arms around Carly. The couple parted their lips for a minute until Carly broke the kiss, "Gonna be a good girl for me and listen like a grown up?"

Sam blushed again, "Oh I'm ready wherever you are, Cupcake. I'll be a good girl..."

"Right...so let me explain what happened; Freddie and Spencer are uncomfortable of me and you being together!" Carly blurted out very quickly before crying her way into Sam's lap.

"Oh...ssh Baby...Mama'll sort them out...don't'cha worry about it, Honey..." Sam rubbed Carly's back soothingly, "I'll sort them out..."

"B-But...t-they hate me Sam...what will you d-do?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

Sam kissed the brunette on the lips, "Ssh...you know how boy's are...they're jerks..." She then gently kissed each and every one of Carly's tears away, "Man, I hate to see you like this, Baby..."

"I-It's just...they wanna break us up..."

"Oh...Mama'll have a word with em'."

"Which doesn't include beating anyone up."

"Fine...I'll just perform a reasonable talk with them..."

Even though her girlfriend was rather trustable, Carly still didn't believe Sam entirely that she wouldn't beat anyone up; it was in her blood and passion to beat people up. However, she shook these thoughts off, as Sam knew she was in a terrible state, and would do whatever she would say at this point.

Carly kissed Sam on the lips gently, "Thank you, Sammie...thank you..."

"Ssh...that's what I'm here for. Hugs, kisses...all that jazz, Cupcake..." Sam kissed Carly back, and then rubbed her back again comfortingly.

"I'll just throw em' down the stairs-"

"SAM!" Carly giggled, but screamed; things were definitely back to normal from that moment on. Even if Sam was to throw them down the stairs - they deserved it.

**A/N: I love this chapter, but I keep portraying Freddie as an antagonist. I don't know why, but I like him that way - oh and the random thing that happened when Carly entered Sam's house was to emphasize what Sam's household would normally be like.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and remember to R&R afterwards!  
**


	15. Boogie Bear

**Hi everyone! I'm BACK! And better then ever! Wooohooo! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I'm pretty hyper today! I have no idea why but anyway! Let's go on to next chapter!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

**Boogie Bear  
**

Carly and Sam sat huddled up together on Sam's bed, flicking through pictures on Sam's PearPhone. Carly was hooked on Sam's arm tightly, feeling the muscles in it, "Mmm...nice pictures...show me one where you're on holiday..."

"Oh, yeah sure Baby..." Sam did exactly what Carly wanted, as she scrolled down to a picture of her, relatively younger, her sister Melanie, her Mother and someone else. It was a small, brown bear attached to Sam's arm.

"Um...what's that bear, Hon?" Carly asked out of suspicion, taking notice of the bear in six year old Sam's arms in the photo.

"Dunno what you're talkin' about, Cupcake..." Sam muttered.

Carly knew that Sam did know, and just didn't want to mention that little bear in the picture, "Sammie, Baby...tell me what that little bear is...please..."

Sam took notice of Carly asking too many questions about her little occupant in the picture, so she changed the subject, "How bout' I show you the picture of me at Rapidz Slide Water Park!"

"Um...OK..." Carly really wanted to know what the small teddy bear was, but didn't bother to ask any more questions; if there was one thing she knew about Sam, it was to not throw too many questions to Sam - it would always end in pure chaos, "Show me the picture of you in that water park..."

"Sure." Sam smiled.

Carly knew Sam didn't want to tell her about her teddy bear, and that just made Carly even more curious. She was determined to find out what that teddy was in the picture. And nothing, including her girlfriends retorts, was going to stop her.

_**ONE DAY LATER, AT RIDGEWAY JR HIGH...**_

Sam marched over to her locker, her chest puffed out, showing off a shiny, metallic, brand new badge with what looked like several sports players molded on it; she was the leader of the female American Football team and was most certainly proud of it.

She noticed her one, true love gossiping to a couple of her priss friends. Sam tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Carly turned around, "Baby!" She let Sam draw her into a small hug, then a small kiss. Carly was too occupied at this moment to ask any questions that she was thinking of.

"Hey, beautiful...miss me, Hon?" Sam spread the warmth through Carly's body. Carly's friends walked off with jealousy. However, one stayed, and glared at the couple for a minute. She waited for Carly to start and stop speaking, which was when she would make her move.

"Aww...the lesso's are back together again..." A brown headed, short, pale white skinned girl wearing fashionable nerdy glasses spoke up intimidatingly.

"Shut up, Morgan." Sam snapped, sounding much more arrogant then usual. Carly felt Sam's back tense up. She didn't know why Sam was like this, but if there was one thing she knew in this relationship, was not to ask questions, especially directly to Sam, "Just...go..."

Morgan sniffed obnoxiously, "Whatever..." She cockily walked off, leaving Sam and Carly on their own. Carly

"Why the heck are you even friends with that skunkbag?" Sam asked, breaking her hug from Carly.

"She's nice to me." Carly shrugged. She and Sam caught one another's gaze. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for a second, before Sam leaned in, and planted a small kiss on Carly's lips, almost as small and gentle as a peck. When they broke away, Carly took notice of Sam's brand new shiny badge, "Ooh, shiny new badge...what's the occasion?"

"Became the leader for the girls Football team..." Sam said with pride.

Carly giggled and leaned in, closer to Sam's lips, "Mmm...Cupcake finds that sexy...I wonder what It'll be like if I told you that I got myself a position on the Cheerleading team..."

"Oooh...we can change together...Mama'll take care of Cupcake..."

Carly slapped Sam's hand, "Sam!" She giggled, before her expression turned serious, "I've been thinkin'..."

"Bout' what?"

"Well...about that teddy bear in that picture...was that yours?"

Sam chuckled nervously, therefore attempting to change the subject, "Why don't we go to Math now?" She gripped Carly's hand, and lead Carly to Math class.

Carly was now even more suspicious then ever; Sam definitely was keeping a secret from her, and she was determined more then ever to find out what that was.

_**ONE WEEK LATER...**_

As per normal on a lovely, rainy day, Sam and Carly were lazing around on the Shay's couch, while Spencer was creating his wonderful Spaghetti Tacos.

Carly had became more suspicious within the week, as Sam was just not budge when asked about the small teddy bear in that picture; Carly wasn't even allowed to look at the picture. Sam wouldn't do this, and prevent Carly from not looking at one picture on her phone; something was up.

"Sam...why can't you tell me...pwease?" Carly pouted, putting on the classic puppy-dog eyes act.

Her warm chocolate eyes melted Sam's heart, but as stubborn as she was, Sam still would not mention a single word, "Um...look, Baby! Spencer's caught the stove on fire!" She pointed, only to have her hand drawn down by Carly.

"Sammie...why can't you tell me? I won't say anything, Mama..."

"Honestly, Spencer has caught the stove on fire!" Sam said in a panic. Carly jerked her head around, only to retrieve the fire extinguisher; Spencer had indeed caught the stove on fire.

Spencer shouted enthusiastically, "Back you evil fire! Spencer the Fencer is here!" He bashed the fire with a broom, which only made the broom catch on fire; Sam chuckled a little, only to be given a look of annoyance from Carly. She stopped almost immediately, "How?!" He screamed.

Carly stormed over to the stove, pushed the trigger back on the extinguisher, letting the white foam to spurt out, to cool down the fire.

After a couple of seconds, the fire calmed down, and Spencer was back to his normal, childish state, "Yay! I put out the fire!" He did a little, babyish dance that annoyed Carly greatly.

"Eugh, you're thirty! You should know that brooms catch on fire if you try to put the fire out with one! I can't believe I'm related to such a stupid man!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face, before toppling over on the couch.

Spencer sighed as he walked into his bedroom. Sam sat herself quietly next to Carly, "What's wrong? Why are you really upset?"

"Oh, because my girlfriend is keeping a secret from me that I'm not aware of!" Carly cried into a cushion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Me? Keepin' a secret from you? Nah, I'd never do that..."

"What about that teddy bear in that picture, huh?" Carly looked up angrily, but the sight baffled Sam. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I-I'd...prefer not to talk about it..."

"Why not!" It was a demand more then a question. Carly, who was getting more frustrated by the second, couldn't believe what she was hearing; Sam? Preferring not to talk about something. Now that really annoyed her. Why was Sam being so secretive all the time, "W-Why not?" She said, but slightly calmer.

"Cos'...I kinda don't have it anymore..."

Carly saw Sam's lip tremble; she knew she had twisted another screw totally the opposite, incorrect way, "W-What do you mean?" She took Sam's hand gently.

"That day...when I was at Rapidz Water Park...well, when me and Mel were playing for a prize, I won, and Melanie grew jealous. So in anger she tore apart Boogie Bear...my Mom didn't know what it was stuffed down Mel's pocket, so she picked up the skin, and threw it in a waste basket...I-I...loved that bear..." Sam broke down into Carly's lap, "I-I loved Boogie Bear..."

"Oh Sammie...I never knew..." Carly rubbed Sam's back soothingly, "Ssh...Cupcake's here..."

"I-It's just...I don't get it! W-Why did she do it! She knew I loved it! She knew I loved Boogie Bear..." Sam let more tears stream down her face.

"Ssh...I can get you a new one, Baby...don't worry..." She kissed Sam's temple, very much of what Sam would do when calming her down.

"I-It's not the same..." Sam mumbled, sobbing into Carly's chest.

"Ssh...I'll find it..."

"No point. I-It was thrown away in a waste basket...it's impossible to find..."

"Well what if I told you that I have it, Honey?" Sam and Carly heard an immediately recognizable voice from behind them. They jerked their heads round to the door and there, standing in the doorway, was Melanie, Sam's sister, gripping a light brown bear, "I kinda heard everything..." She fumbled with her hands nervously.

"Yeah, it's not like you have it, Mel!" Sam screamed, tears still flowing down her face.

"Sammie..." Melanie knelled down next to her sister and stroked her cheek, wiping away a couple of tears, "Look who's here..." She held up a small brown teddy bear. The head didn't even look broken off and there was a light brown bow tied around it's neck. However, there was stitches around it's neck which were slightly noticeable.

"Boogie Bear!" Sam's eyes lit up like a five year old on Christmas Day, "You fixed it Mel, you fixed it!, Thanks you!" She carefully took the bear from Melanie's hands and hugged it tightly, "Here Baby, you hug him." She placed the small bear in Carly's hands.

Carly kissed her lover on the cheek, holding the soft bear right to her face, "It's really warm..." She murmured, "How'd you do it Mel? Sam said you broke Boogie Bear..."

"I felt guilty when Mom threw it away...so when you two went and bought ice cream, I took the bear skin out of the waste basket. I didn't know what to do, so I just put it in my backpack. When we got home, I wasn't sure what to do with it. Every time I would come home from boarding school three times a year, it was still sitting on my desk. After I graduated a semester early, I had learned how to use a sewing machine very well, and was finally able to fix Boogie Bear. I-I'm...sorry I broke it in the first place...I didn't know what came over me..." Melanie explained, a couple of tears escaping from her eyes.

Sam's eyes widened; after Melanie had explained everything, all her sadness went away. Carly let Sam rest her head on her lap; Carly kissed the crown of her head, "See, Mel didn't wanna break it..." She acknowledged for Melanie to sit down next to them on the couch.

Melanie dried her eyes with a handkerchief and sat herself down next to Carly, who was now running her hands through a shocked Sam's hair, "T-Thanks Mel...really, I mean it...I thought you wouldn't even bother to fix it..." She mumbled, sitting herself up next to Carly, "Ha, me cryin' like some goddamn daffodil..."

"Hush, Baby..." Carly stroked Sam's cheek, "Everyone cries sometimes, Mama..."

"Exactly...don't worry...I know you love him so much...so I just wanted to fix him all up..." Melanie smiled sweetly. Sam looked up at her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes; Sam was still amongst the warmth in Carly's arms, but her ears were all open, and she could hear perfectly well.

"Thanks, Mel..." She mumbled for the last time, "I love you and Cupcake..." She turned to her girlfriend, "Haven't I promised something?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure..." Carly giggled; Sam hadn't been like this in a fortnight.

"Bout' goin' upstairs, and-"

"Too much information, you two!" Melanie interrupted her sister.

Sam glanced at her softly, a smirk finding it's way on her lips, "Shuddup..." She carried Boogie Bear in her arms, huddled softly to her chest.

Carly leaned on Sam's shoulder gently as Sam lead her up the stairs to Carly's bedroom, "You really owe Mel one..."

"I know...but I've gotta pay her five bucks first..." Sam replied.

"Yeah, you owed me that over a year ago, Samantha! You owe me two things!" Melanie shouted out, breaking the love-glance from Sam and Carly.

"Why you-"

"Sam, be nice. She fixed Boogie Bear for you..."

Sam's expression softened, "Oh yeah...you got lucky this time, Mel..." She mumbled as she lead Carly up the stairs.

Carly looked back at Melanie; Melanie smirked back and stuck her thumb up in the air, 'Mission accomplished...' They mouthed at the same time.

**A/N: So, I wonder if Carly was involved with Melanie in getting Boogie Bear back? We'll never know...but there's always hints in the text. And, sorry I haven't updated. Bloody homework. But, I've got a fair amount done, so I'll be updating twice tomorrow! Yay!**

**As always, prepare to R&R for this chapter! Thanks!  
**


	16. I Can Never Break Up With You, Sam

**Hello Cam fans! U-Madder~/U-Mad~ is back with yet another brilliant chapter of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM!**** And, sorry about the quality of my new ideas...well...I've really became addicted to a past lesbian relationship on the British TV show, Coronation Street. It's Sophie and Sian. I was really pissed off when I found out that they break up in the end. Bloody drama. Always has to get in the way, doesn't it?  
**

**Anyway, this is Cam, not some reality TV show. I'll get me some Cam to get me back into the full spirit again!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

**I Can Never Break Up With You, Sam  
**

"I-I can never break up with you, Sam...you're just that important to me..." Carly whimpered as more rain poured down her face. She and Sam were standing in the rain, outside of Bushwell Plaza.

"I'm just thinkin'...maybe it's for the best if we do...y'know, stares and everythin'..." Sam rubbed the brunette's back gently, "I love you, Cupcake...but...I think we should leave it...for a while at least..."

"Why? Why Sammie? Why can't we just stay together?" Carly cried into Sam's chest. She needed to know why Sam needed and wanted to break up wit her.

"Ssh...Baby, we shouldn't stay together...people have been looking at us, pointing at us, laughing at us. I ignored them for a while, but now I can't take it anymore..."

That was definitely a stupid reason to break up to Carly, "So you're just dumping me because of your deranged bloody feelings! It's not hard to ignore them, you know! In fact, we don't even have to kiss or hold hands in public!" Carly ranted, grabbing hold of Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah, I get it..." Sam freed herself from Carly's grip - considering she was indeed much stronger then Carly and walked off, "And look, I'm assuming you're not happy either, Carly...so until you are, I'm afraid..." Tears streamed down her face, "Look, Cupcake...I'm not dumping you, but I need to get my thoughts straight, OK?"

Sam didn't even wait for an answer from Carly. She just walked off into the rain, hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets, leaving Carly outside the lobby of her apartment block; Carly's lip quivered; tears were now streaming down her face - she had been left in the pouring rain from her girlfriend - or should she even of called Sam that from now on - and Carly was most sure Sam's talk was another alternative to dumping her.

'_I can't believe Sam would do this to me..._' Carly thought as the rain and tears combined, drooping on to her face. Sam looked back once more; she did this whenever she was angry, but Carly saw a look of regret flashed all over her face. Carly stared back at her with a mix of upset and anger. Sam's lip quivered just by looking at the brunette's lips; she turned her head around again, and didn't turn back either.

_**ONE WEEK LATER, INSIDE APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Bottles after bottles after bottles of beer were toppling 'accidentally' into Carly's mouth. Spencer sat on the stool beside his depressed sister and did nothing but watch Carly drink more on the couch.

This depression started last week, when Sam broke up with Carly; Carly was the one who was most sensitive about this, and began to drink more and more bottles of alcohol. Beer was a particular favorite for her.

Empty glass bottles of beer spread all over the hardwood floor disrupted the normally cheerfully feeling of the Shay's apartment.

"Spence..." Carly drunkenly mumbled, "Get me another one, OK? I need to loosen up..."

"Carly, I don't think it's good for you to drink to much...I mean-"

"JUST DON'T FUCKING ASK QUESTIONS AND GET ME ANOTHER FUCKING BEER!" Carly screamed at Spencer, who whimpered.

This terrified Spencer; his little, normally innocent sister was going bad. From his childish point of view, he didn't know the last of what alcohol did to someone like his little sister. If he was more sensible like his father, he wouldn't of let one bottle of beer enter the apartment.

Spencer jumped into the kitchen, and brought a six-pack of beer, "Here you go, little sis..." He handed the pack to Carly, who snatched it from him.

"Yeah, thanks..." Carly muttered, ripping the plastic covering the six bottles of beer and flicking a metal cap off one of the bottles. She gulped down the bittery liquid, "Get the phone...I need to speak to Freddie..."

"But, Freddie's next door-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! GET ME THE FUCKING PHONE!"

Spencer did as he was told, but only because his little sister was terrifying him greatly. He ran over to the wireless phone, and handed it to Carly.

"Don't know the number..."

Spencer growled; he took the phone, dialed the Benson's number, and gave it back to Carly, who, quite sloppily, shoved the phone towards her ear. The phone was ringing, and a second later, both Carly and Spencer heard the Benson's phone ring across the hallway - plus Mrs Benson could be heard.

"Freddie, get the phone! I'm just in the mood for preparing a tick bath for widdle Freddie-kins!" It seemed like the whole of Bushwell Plaza could hear this pointless argument.

"Mom, I'm eighteen! You can't bathe me now! It's disgusting!"

"Well I saw you and Samantha Puckett's lovely sister, Melanie having a bath together-"

"MOM! WE DON'T NEED TO BROADCAST THAT EITHER!"

"Freddie-bear, please get the phone for Mommy, OK?"

It sounded like Freddie angrily cursed his mother, and picked up the ringing phone, "Hello? Is anyone there? The Benson's apartment speaking."

"Hey, Freddie...how are ya..." Carly mumbled drunkenly over the phone.

"Carly, why are you calling even though you live up the hall from me? And why do you sound like you're drunk? Are you still upset about Sam's dumping you-"

"TOO MANY FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Carly screamed down the phone, and hanged up. That pointless conversation didn't exactly help her either.

Freddie put the phone down, tears welling in his eyes; his crush was turning dark and there was nothing he could do about it.

**_MEANWHILE, IN THE PUCKETT HOUSE..._**

"Mel, I don't think she got over it that easily...should I go and talk to her?" Sam asked her sister, who laid next to her on the bed.

Melanie took the earphones out her ears and turned off her PearPod, "Sam, look. She's fine...unless she seemed pretty upset when you left her...then she'd be...well...from what I've experienced with my friends, she won't want to speak to you again..."

"That really helped, Mel...you're a good sis..." Sam let her tears flow; she didn't know what to do, and Melanie certainly wasn't helping anything.

"Sam, look..." Melanie cupped her sisters damp, tear-stained cheek, "This is what happened when my friend broke up with my other friend...it may not happen with you...Carly's a sensible, honest working girl...I'm sure she'll take things under her wing-"

"Carly doesn't have a wing."

"It's a figure of speech, Samantha, and don't interrupt. Now, as I was saying, I think you should go to Bushwell...have a little talk with her...try and tell her that you weren't breaking up with her, just...well, whatever you were doing..."

"Thanks Mel..." Sam smiled for the first time in a week, "I love you, sis...thanks...I will have a little talk with her..."

Melanie took her little sister in her arms, "I love you too...if anything else happens whilst you're there, give me a little call, and I'll talk things through with you, OK Honey?"

"OK, Mel...I owe you for this, don't I?" Sam's smile slightly dropped.

"No, no...you don't owe me anything, Sammie...we're sisters...we're supposed to help each other...don't get me anything, Honey..."

The twins hugged each other, not wanting to let go of one another; if anyone knew how to get Carly back it was Melanie; Melanie was quite intelligent, both book wise and in the outside world - she'd help Sam more then anything in the world.

_**BACK IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Carly had finished her six-pack of beer ages ago, and was now on to the vodka; she took a fairly large swig from the bottle, wiped her mouth, and continued drinking.

Like before, Spencer hesitated nervously on a stool, panicking and dreaming up of how his little sister would abuse him next.

Carly placed her bottle down by the side of the couch, and patted her alcohol filled stomach, "Ah...now that's *hicup* what I call a *hicup* drink." From drinking too much, she had created the ever-so aggravating hiccups.

"Yeah..." Was all Spencer could reply.

Carly picked up her vodka bottle again, and gulped the liquid down; however, her drink fest was interrupted as the door bell went, "For fuck's sake, get the fucking door Spencer..."

Spencer got up, his legs wobbling like jelly. Slowly but surely, he managed to get to the front door without tripping over, "Who is it?" He glanced through the peep hole, and Sam Puckett stood there, holding a bunch of flowers and a small box. Spencer was stuck; he didn't know weather to tell Sam to go, or to come in. Carly certainly wouldn't be happy with Sam's presence, "OK, I'll let you in..." He finally decided.

"Who is it, Spence?" Carly asked.

"Um...someone..."

"Yeah, like who?"

Before Spencer could dream up another reason, Sam Puckett stood in the doorway, hand on the doorknob, soaking wet from the rain.

Carly's eyes widened; Sam knew exactly what was going on. Carly was drinking herself out of her problems, scaring the life out of her poor brother, who was now escaping to the depths of his bedroom, much how like a five year old would flee when his parents would be arguing.

Carly gritted her teeth, "WHY'D YOU COME HERE?"

"I-I kinda-"

"FUCK THAT!" Carly threw a glass bottle at Sam; it missed, however, not hurting Sam a single bit on the outside. On the inside, Sam couldn't be any more broken.

'_So much more Melanie's tip...she's gonna take it under her wing..._' Sam thought, frowning. "C-Carls...please, listen..." She approached Carly nearer, trying not to start crying at the sight of Carly Shay; her hair was messed up, she was half-dressed, and her eyes were no longer an innocent chocolate brown. They were a dull black. Sam wasn't used to this image of Carly, and most certainly didn't like it either.

"SHUT UP! WHY'D YOU COME HERE, BITCH?"

"If you let me speak, I'll explain Cup-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CUPCAKE ME, SAMANTHA PUCKETT! I KNOW YOU HATE ME! YOU TORE MY FUCKING SORRY LITTLE LIFE APART! YOU-" Before Carly could continue her rant, she felt Sam's lips on hers. It was one, single little, gentle kiss.

"I love you, Carly...it wasn't right what I said...I should've listened to you..."

Carly stared at Sam; she was no longer drunk. Love had cured her. Wait. She still loved Sam? She shouldn't of from last week when Sam broke up with her, "S-Sam...why? W-Why did you break up with me?"

"I didn't...I was trying to say that I was...embarrassed...I was worried someone would kill us...or...worse...I shouldn't of been so selfish..." Sam started crying.

"If it's anyone who should be crying, it's most certainly not you...I took things the wrong way...I should of listened to you..." Carly cried along with her.

The couple cried into each others chest for a while until Sam broke the hug, "I-I got a few somethings for you...to make up..." She handed the bouquet of flowers to Carly, who happily took them, and placed them in a nearby vase.

"Oh Sam...they're lovely..."

"And here's another something..." Sam handed Carly a small box. Carly carefully opened it, and inside was a diamond engagment ring. Sam got down on one knee, "C-Carly Shay...will you marry me?"

Carly began to breathe heavily, "I-I...Sam...we're too young..."

Sam sniffled, "I understand..."

"But I'll keep it...when we're twenty..."

Sam's expression lightened up, "Make up kisses?"

"Make up kisses..." Carly replied. She lead Sam over to the couch, threw away all her beer bottles, cleaned the room up with Sam's help, and sat herself down. Sam plopped down next to her. Both Carly and Sam didn't understand entirely what their argument meant, but knew that getting back together was the best thing that had happened all week, "I can never break up with you, Sam..."

**A/N: Personally, I think this one was rushed and lacked in story. I felt the ending was especially rushed. Well, I'm planning on publishing another chapter later on too. But that's no excuse. **

**However, I like this chapter! It's cute but violent! Oh, and remember to R&R before hitting the platform!  
**


	17. Cuddles n' Bed

**What up, what up, what up? Cam fan U-Madder~/U-Mad~ crashing down for the second time today with breaking news: Two chapters in one day! Whoohoo!**

**I haven't done that for a...long time now! And, this one I PROMISE you will very fluffy. No depressing story. Just some humor and fluff. I try to vary my writing, and see how I go. And, thanks for the reviews! They all mean a lot to me!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

**Cuddles n' Bed  
**

Carly and Sam laid in Carly's bed, snuggling up to one-another and just simply chatting to one another about their day and life in general.

"So, Kristy, Carrie, Mel-Mel and I all went to the beauty salon whilst you were at Football practice, Baby..." Carly snuggled into Sam's chest, half naked.

Sam ran her fingers through Carly's soft, silky hair, "Mm...that sounds fun, Cupcake..." She planted a kiss on Carly's forehead, "What else did you do? Watch some prissy movie?" She chuckled.

Carly punched her girlfriend in the shoulder gently, "Shuddup...we went to the movies, and we saw a romance movie...it was about a girl and a boy in love..."

"I thought that's classed as a prissy movie, Cupcake..." Sam drew Carly closer to her chest, spreading the warmth around her body.

Carly giggled and kissed Sam on the neck, "I love you, you big meat stick!" She snuggled in closer, lightly planting kisses on the crook of Sam's throat.

"I know, Baby...I love you too..." Sam planted another kiss on Carly's temple. She brushed the brunette's hair out of her face, showing Carly's deep, chocolate brown eyes to Sam, "Don't you just love cuddles n' bed, Cupcake?"

"Yeah...I just love cuddling with you on my bed in general, Sammie...it's fun...no one bothers us..."

"And they better not either. Otherwise, Sam Puckett's knuckles will be inserted into their chest...if only Fredweird would come in right now-"

"Sam! What have I told you about hurting people! And I thought you were going soft!"

"I might of gone soft, but Mama's buttersock hasn't."

"Don't try and change the subject, Sam."

Sam gulped; she knew when it was time to stop teasing Carly, as it would normally result in another argument. Sam had already had five of those with Carly, and almost died during one of them, so she didn't want another disagreement to start up again.

"Right...it's rude and not lady-like to hurt people...better, Babe?"

"Better, Mama..." Carly gently kissed her girlfriend square on the lips; she was too tired and simply couldn't be bothered to start a full make-out session with her partner, even though she loved having sex with Sam. Sam just made it too tiring, however.

Sam groaned as Carly kissed her collarbone lightly, "It's really warm, or is it just me, Babe?"

"No, no. It's you...you're always all warmies, Mama...is your natural...thingy..." Carly shrugged, moving up to kiss Sam's neck.

"Thingy, huh? Cupcake's new figure of speech?"

"Don't laugh at Cupcake's new way of talking... in fact, I'm talking like that from now on, just to annoy little old you, Samantha..." Carly teased, poking the tip of Sam's nose gently, "In fact, Mama, I want you to talk like that too..."

"If Cupcake wants Mama to talk like this, I guess she better start somewhere, shouldn't she?" Sam smirked, kissing Carly's collar bone. She began to suck on it harder and tighter. Carly enjoyed it, but was paranoid that Spencer could hear them.

"Sammie...Spencer might hear us...stop it..."

"Oh...sorry Baby...didn't mean top..." Sam apologized immediately, detaching her lips from Carly's collar bone, "I knew you were enjoying it for the minute, weren't you?" She teased.

"Yeah...I did enjoy it, Baby...but I'm worried Spencer will go mad, y'know? I don't wanna be grounded..." Carly rolled her eyes; she was eighteen, and Spencer still treated her like a five year old. Carly ignored him thoroughly, because she was going to college very soon, and could have Sam to herself all she wanted.

"Yeah, I guess Babe...but he's just tryin' to keep you as a little sis, y'know?" Sam replied, planting another kiss on Carly's temple as Carly finally got comfortable, resting her head in the crook of Sam's throat.

"Yeah, I know...I love you..."

"I know that, Babe...I've known that for years..."

Carly giggled, "I know, Sammie..." She kissed her girlfriend lightly, "Are you tired?"

"Wha? Whadda ya mean 'tired'?"

Carly traced random circles on Sam's upper chest, "Well...I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Oh no, Cupcake. You said so yourself with your own flesh and blood about no making out since Spencer could hear us..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's out with Socko."

"Well why didn't we continue our make out session from earlier then, Hon?"

"Cos' I was lazy and tired, Babe..."

"Right...well, now that he's gone..." Sam teased, her lips landing directly on Carly's; it was a direct lip lock. Carly, who took no hesitation, kissed Sam back passionately. She wanted to get these little cuddles started and fast.

"I love you, y'know that don't you?" Carly mumbled through kissing.

"Yeah...I love you too, Cupcake...and nothing's ever gonna change that..." Sam kissed Carly passionately again; the couple were too enticed in their feelings and making out to see Spencer enter Carly's bedroom from behind. He was back early from Socko's.

Instead of freaking out, he smiled, "Ah...young love..." He mumbled quietly before gently closing the door.

**A/N: This one was a little rushed because...well I've got two published in one day! That and the common human nature called laziness. I'd go for number two. It's a better, more effective excuse to use.**

**As per normal, thanks for reading and remember to R&R! Goodnight! (well, from what time I'm typing in London at least - 21:06)  
**


	18. iStart a Fanwar: The Third Couple

**Hello Cam fans! Welcome to yet another eventful chapter of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! The eighteenth chapter in total! Yay!**

**Oh, and thanks so much for the previous reviews! They all inspire me to continue writing as an author!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Eighteen  
**

**iStart a Fanwar: The Third Couple  
**

"Settle down everyone, please!" Carly demanded. No luck. Everyone just continued arguing over who Freddie should of got together with, and should get together with now.

Sam looked over at Carly in worry and anger flushing through her. Carly frowned back - she wasn't dating Freddie and neither was Sam. The truth was...her and Sam were dating.

They had admitted their feelings over a year ago, and that was how long they had been keeping their relationship a secret.

Sam nor Carly hadn't told anyone, because of the many negative comments they'd receive. They had seen how people look at lesbians, calling them fags, dykes, lessos and any other extremely offensive word the couple could think of.

They hadn't even told Spencer or Freddie, because of the very same reason. They knew Spencer wouldn't call them mean names, but Freddie, out of jealousy of not having Carly available, would.

This angered Sam, and Carly wasn't even aware of it - but not only because people thought that she was dating Freddie (so what if she was for what - a fortnight?) but because people hadn't asked her if she was dating Carly. Her and Carly loved each other, and at least deserved to be in the couple fan-base for iCarly, right?

"HEY, SHUT UP ALRIGHT!" Sam screamed; that silenced everyone. She was sick and tired of half of the people here assuming that she was dating Freddie, "Look, I'm fed up of everyone arguing...I just...Carly, come with me. We need to talk. Big time."

Carly mouthed 'what'. Sam flashed a silly, goofy quite usual signature smirk back at her girlfriend. However, this smile was totally fake. Sam wasn't really happy - she was just lying that she was; Carly giggled slightly - she didn't think Sam was faking a silly smirk at her; Sam grabbed Carly's hand and lead her down the isle, like a couple getting married, where insane nerds were screaming either "_SEDDIE_!" Or "_CREDDIE_!"

Carly felt Sam's back tense up, but didn't ask anything until they arrived in the luxury bathroom. Even the toilet paper was at it's best quality - but the couple didn't pay attention to it's fancy resources, "Sammie Baby, what's up? They've been bothering you again?"

Sam sighed; she ruffled her fringe through her hair, "Well...y'know with us together, Babe? Them out there have got me thinking maybe we should break up... "

"Sammie? W-Why? Don't listen to them outside...they're just a load of stupid fans..."

"It's not that, Cupcake...it's about what our friends would think...I was just thinking out there that maybe someone would go up to us, and say if we were dating...no one...not even a soul...so I was thinking that maybe they didn't want us together or somethin'..."

"Oh Sam..." Carly stroked her girlfriends cheek, "Baby...I didn't realize...but don't listen to them...they're nerds...and I don't care what Freddie or Spencer thinks either..." She kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips.

"But-"

"Sam...don't worry about them..."

"Cupcake...I just...wanna tell them all...just to shut them up..."

"Sam. I don't think it's a good idea to tell anyone about us even if it will shut them up. I highly doubt it though...they'll call us names on the website..."

"If they do, then they'll have Sam Puckett to go to." Sam smirked for the first time in ages, "Now, what are we doin' again?"

"Um...just chatting about the nerds outside-"

"No...we're gonna tell them...I don't care what they say, think or do. I will care if they hurt you in any way. Don't worry...I kinda think it's time to tell our fans..."

Carly whimpered; deep, deep down, she knew Sam was right. She knew what she had to do. She and Sam had to tell the fans of iCarly, weather they liked it or not. Weather iCarly would loose viewers or not. Weather Freddie would leave them or not. They had to risk it. For themselves and for iCarly.

"F-Fine..." Carly sighed, "You're right...we should go and tell them...weather they like it or not..."

"That's ma girl..." Sam mumbled, smiling; she knew now what she had to do. She was worried, but now she wasn't. It was Carly who was scared now; Sam shouldn't of thought of her own fears and instead, protected Carly from the beginning. But, that certainly didn't matter now. What mattered most was the the couple were safe and sound.

Sam gripped Carly's hand; Carly squeezed back tighter. The couple walked back into webicom, and into the area where iCarly was 'supposed' to be giving a speech to their fans.

When they arrived back inside, people were still fighting over who Freddie should couple up with. But, in the corner, their was a number of Cam fans. Both Carly and Sam smiled with pride; at least a couple of people took notice of them being together.

When Sam and Carly were noticable over people fighting, some took notice of Carly and Sam holding booed. Freddie took notice of this too and seemed quite upset.

Sam and Carly arrived back on to the main table; they sat themselves down and Sam spoke up, "OK, me and Carly finished our little chat. And...some of you might know and took notice of this already...and well..."

"Sam's trying to say is that...well, iCarly's about comedy. Not relationships. Me and Freddie aren't dating. Sam and Freddie aren't dating...there's no relationship going on..."

Pretty much everyone in the room sighed.

"Wait, we're not finished yet." Sam continued.

"There's no relationship going on with _Freddie_ involved." Carly smirked, getting up from her chair and walking past a stunned Freddie. She wrapped Sam in her arms and kissed her fully on the lips.

The Cam fans cheered, weather as the Seddie and Creddie fans groaned. That stopped Gooby Gilbert and his annoying "SEDDIE!" chants. That had gotten pretty annoying.

As Carly and Sam finished kissing, Spencer walked in, dressed in an 'Aruthor' costume, a character from a video game. He noticed the small amount of Cam fans cheering, Freddie fainting and Carly and Sam giggling at one another.

"Um...what happened?" He stupidly asked.

Carly, Sam and the Cam fans laughed, Sam arm now loosely wrapped around Carly's waist; he had no idea what happened before him.

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter, even though I didn't know how to write it at first. But, as they say, it's always good to try. Plus, I couldn't interpret how to make this into a Cam story.**

**So, that's all I've got to say today. Remember to R&R everyone!  
**


	19. It's Snowing!

**IT'S SNOWING! No really, in the UK, we've had the day off school. So, might be writing two chapters in one day! Yay! Well, not to spoil anything, but this chapters about snow and Sam and Carly being affectionate in it! **

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Nineteen  
**

**It's Snowing!  
**

Sam glanced out of Carly's bedroom window, excitement filling her blue orbs like a small child on Christmas Day; if there was one thing Sam loved (apart from Carly of course) it was snow. Snow made her heart melt instead of freeze. She loved the fluffy, cloud-like frozen water that dropped down during the winter.

"Carls! It's snowing! Wake up!" Sam gently nudged her girlfriend; Carly muttered something, but didn't wake up.

It was like Sam was in an alternate universe; she was the one who was waking up early weather as Carly was being lazy and wanted to stay in bed the whole day.

"Carls!" Sam nudged Carly again; still, Carly wouldn't wake up. Sam rolled her eyes but laughed - she leaned towards Carly's lips and kissed her gently. Carly's eyes shot open, "C'mon sleepy-head, it's snowing..."

Carly let out a small yawn, "Well that's a fine good-morning-wait. Did you say it's snowing outside?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Cupcake!" Sam pleaded, "We can make snow angels and snowmen!"

"Yay!" Carly jumped out of bed, "Let's go! I can't wait!" She tugged Sam along with her; Sam smirked; she had done her job for now - waking Carly up. She had planned many things to do with Carly in the snow - and it didn't include making things _with_ it..

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER, IN SEATTLE PARK...**_

Snow was indeed flying down from the clouds above; however, not many people were in the park, as snow had began to fall quite heavily now.

Carly and Sam didn't care; they were too busy making a snowman, and just enjoying each others company. Carly tried to push a snow ball on the ground, but she was straining. Sam took notice of this and assisted Carly to push the snowball further, "Thanks, Baby..." Carly smiled as she felt Sam's strong arms assist her in pushing the second snowball, and placing it on top of the first one that they had made together.

"S'OK." Sam smirked.

Carly giggled; she rolled a smaller ball in the snow and placed it on top of the other two snowballs that made the snowman's body. Carly brushed the snow off her jacket and smiled, "He looks pretty cute, doesn't he Sammie?"

"Yeah...looks like you..."

"SAM! For your information, I don't have sticks for arms or a carrot for a nose!"

"Ah, I'm just playin'..." Sam wrapped her arm around Carly; Carly snuggled up right next to her girlfriend, warming up immediately.

"I know that...our offspring wouldn't really be a snowman..."

"So now you're thinkin' about us having children? Honestly, Shay, sometimes I just don't get ya..."

Carly giggled, "C'mon, you...let's make snow angles..."

"Sure..."

_**TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

Sam, unknowns to Carly, was hiding behind a mound of snow right her near her girlfriend, "Sam? Sam? Wherever have you gone?" She giggled, knowing that Sam was nearby.

Sam took a mound of snow, compressed it in her hands, and threw it clean at Carly's back; Carly jerked her head around in surprise - she knew exactly who had done that, and she was going to definitely get her girlfriend back, "Oh, so you wanna play tough huh? Let Cupcake show you how she does it..." Carly took a mound of snow from her area and threw it at Sam.

Sam smirked; it missed her. She came out behind the mound of snow, "Does Cupcake do it by missing?" She teased.

Carly crossed her arms, all while laughing, "Don't get too cocky, Samantha...I might just surprise you..."

"Oh yeah? How ya gonna do that, Baby Doll?" Sam chuckled.

"Like this..." Carly walked over and kissed Sam passionately on the lips.

"Oh...so that's how you wanna play, is it?" Sam smirked as they broke the kiss

Carly melted as she cuddled up to Sam. Sam placed several kisses down Carly's neck; Carly whimpered as the snow began to pelt down heaver - but Sam didn't care. Carly did a little, however, "S-Sam...I'm cold..."

"Ssh, Baby...don't worry...I'll protect you...the snow won't kill you..." Sam began to suck on her girlfriend's soft, supple flesh of her neck, "I'll warm you all up..."

Carly's heart melted again; she loved it whenever Sam would suck on her neck, "Mmm...don't tell me we're gonna have sex in the snow? We'll be freezing..."

"If ya wanna have sex, I'm not bothered; and remember, Mama's always hot; she'll always warm ya up." Sam placed a hand on Carly's thigh.

She moved her hand slowly but seductively up and down Carly's thigh, warming Carly up right to the boiling point; she kissed Carly passionately several times before taking Carly's scarf off.

"S-Sam...no...I'll be freezing..."

"Ssh...let Mama do the work..."

Sam threw Carly's knitted red scarf down to the side and took off Carly's rich red bobble hat, throwing that to the side as well, "Enjoying yourself?" She heard Carly's moaning of pleasure.

"Oh...yes...please warm me up...please..." Carly whimpered as the snow touched her bare neck, "It's c-cold...please warm me up..."

"Oh, I'll do more then that, Baby...Mama'll help you..." Sam mumbled as she began to undo the buttons on Carly's plaid jacket.

"S-Sam...I-I...ooh...that's nice..." Sam managed to get Carly's jacket off, and began to rub Carly's breast, "Let me do something..." She took Sam's earmuffs off and kissed Sam's left ear.

Sam whimpered, "I-I...whoa, Cupcake...we're gonna get colds at this rate..."

"That's what I feared, Baby...but it's fun, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Both and Carly and Sam knew that they would be violently sick from stripping in the snow, but they didn't care; they were enjoying themselves too much to care about their health. '_Mission accomplished..._' Sam thought.

_**A DAY LATER, IN CARLY'S BEDROOM...**_

"ATCHOO!" Carly sneezed; both her and Sam had got not just a cold, but a serious case of the flu as well. Spencer and Freddie walked in, holding two bowls of soup.

"Here, for you and Sam." Spencer smiled.

Freddie smiled along with him, but his face turned questioning, "What I don't get is that you two were wrapped up whilst in the snow. How could you get a cold-no, the flu, from having thick layers on?"

Sam walked into the room, sneezing rapidly into a tissue, "Have no idea, Fredbag...maybe we weren'y covered up enough..." She mumbled. Carly coughed before giggling silently as she looked up at Sam. The boys had no idea what really happened.

"Yeah, that's it..." Carly went along with her girlfriend, giggling yet again, but began to cough. Spencer and Freddie shrugged and left the room.

Sam kissed Carly, "We've both got the flu...so how could it get any worse?"

"It can't..." Carly giggled as she excepted Sam's kiss. All was well, even though the couple both had the flu. It was well worth it though.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I enjoyed this one! Even though it snowed yesterday. Oh well! I was inspired to write it!**

**Also, Invader Johnny's requested me a chapter! Woohoo! I think it might be in three separate parts! Anyway, thanks Invader Johnny! And remember to R&R everyone!  
**


	20. Puppy Carly: Part One

**Hello! Time for part one of...dun, dun, dun...Puppy Carly! From the title, I guess you all can understand the concept from the title! Anyway, enough from me, and on to the first part of the three part saga!**

**And, thanks for R&R last chapter! You're all awesome!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty  
**

**Puppy Carly: Part One  
**

"There they are again...hugging and kissing as usual..." Nevel muttered inside his monitor room; he had placed a camera on top of the Shay's apartment's television, which was opposite the couch, and where Sam and Carly were. The couple were telling each other how much they loved each other, which Nevel despised..

_"I love you, Sammie...so much..." Carly giggled, kissing Sam's neck._

_"Love you too, Cupcake..." Sam ran her fingers through Carly's hair, bringing Carly's face up to her lips. The couple began to kiss passionately;_ Nevel winced.

"Ugh...they make me sick...Carly should of been the one with me, not that juvenile delinquent...she doesn't deserve Carly the way I do..." Nevel put a finger to his chin, "Hmm...maybe there is a way...to destroy iCarly, and their relationship for good, so Carly will be with me forever..." He smirked as he took out a book from one of his drawers.

"_Hypnotisation: A Guide to Getting the Things You Most Desire..._that could work...aha! Maybe if I invent a hypnotic gun, I could hypnotize Carly into loving me, and not even remembering Sam Puckett! Oh this is genius! I'll make a fortune, along with the girl of my dreams...and nobody will stand in my way..." He rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Nevel, do you want a hot bubble bath, sweet-pea?" Nevel's mother asked from the kitchen.

"Mother, I'm brainstorming an ingenious plan! Oh, and remember to put that lovely lavender bubble mixture in it!"

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE SHAY'S APARTMENT...**_

Sam and Carly broke their kiss, but only for a second, as Carly drew Sam's face in for another kiss. Spencer smiled as he ran past them, "Aww, who's enjoying themselves?" He teased and giggled like a five year old would.

"Spencer!" Carly stopped kissing Sam for a moment, "And yes, Sam's lips are so sweet!" She crossed her arms.

Sam chuckled, "No pointless make up...just Mama's sweet lips..." She wrapped her arms around Carly.

Carly rested her head on Sam's chest, "Mmm...I can hear a thump in your chest, Baby..."

"That, my love, would be my heartbeat..." Sam kissed her girlfriend's forehead gently.

"I know that..." Carly mumbled, all while giggling. She placed another kiss on Sam's neck, "You're neck is so soft..."

"Not as soft as yours, Cupcake..." Sam began to suck on Carly's neck. Spencer whined as he ran into his bedroom, not wanting to experience his little sister beginning to make out with her girlfriend.

"S-Sam...ooh, that's nice..." Carly moaned.

"You enjoying yourself there, Hon?" Sam muttered, planting kisses up and down her girlfriend's neck.

"Mm...yeah...this is fun..." Carly mumbled. She began to rub Sam's back; Sam groaned, "Are you enjoying yourself there, Baby?" She playfully repeated Sam's words that were just said.

"Don't copy my speech, Shay..." Sam chuckled. However, they were most certainly unaware that Nevel was watching their every move through a camera on the television, and even moreso, making a hypnotic gun to hypnotize Carly...

_**BACK IN NEVEL PAPPERMAN'S HOUSE...**_

"Aha! I have done it!" Nevel laughed as he held up a futuristic hypnotic gun; the shooting part was very thick and the trigger was pretty small. Nevel had purposely made it to look like a water gun. He had somehow managed (with his annoying big brain) to insert hypnosis into it. Chuck Chambers would most certainly enjoy tormenting Spencer with this.

"Now, Carly will be mine! All mine! All I have to do is to get into their house! Hm..aha! The robot costume! Let's improve that to make it look different so they won't know it's me! Ah, this is the life! Getting back them for all they have done to me!" Nevel laughed evilly, "I feel like having my bubble bath now. Mother! Get my bath ready!"

"Oh, they will pay...big time...Carly will be hypnotized into loving me, so Sam will have no one to go too ever again, and be in jail, like she deserves..."

_**BACK IN THE SHAY'S APARTMENT...**_

Carly and Sam had finished their make out session on the couch, and instead, Spencer was making his world famous spaghetti tacos as a mini-date for them both.

"So, which love-birds are hungry for spaghetti tacos?" Spencer rollarskated over to the couple, who were both making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Oh...I'm so hungry..." Carly was too enchanted in Sam's sexy, seductive ocean blue eyes to be paying attention to anything that her brother had to say.

"Hello? Earth to Carlotta!" Spencer waved his hand in front of Carly's face.

Carly snapped out of her trance, "Spencer! I was looking at Sam!"

"Listen to your sis, Shay...she was chekin' me out..." Sam chuckled; Carly hadn't noticed she had admitted of what she was doing.

"W-What! I didn't say that!"

"Ya just did, Cupcake..."

"Oh."

Spencer laughed, "I take that as a yes!" He rollarskated over to the cooking area, placed two spaghetti tacos on two plates, and put them in front of Carly and Sam.

"Thanks..." Carly muttered, taking Sam's hand in hers.

"Yeah, cheers..." Sam replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock placed at the door. Carly and Sam ignored it; another, much louder knock, was placed again, "Come in, it's open!" Carly shouted out.

A blue robot costume clad person stood in the hallway of Bushwell Plaza; obviosuly, Sam, Carly and Spencer had forgotten of what happened at 'Halfoween,' since they weren't suspicious in the slightest.

"Um...hey, Freddie...nice, costume?" Carly shrugged, "Trying to impress Melanie still, I guess?"

"No offense Fredbag, but she'll never love you while your in that costume! Try and dress up as her! Then she'll really love you!" Sam smirked.

The robot acknowledged for Sam and Carly to come with him; Sam and Carly shrugged, not knowing who the real culprit was behind the costume, walking over to the robot, hand on hand. The robot lead them down to the lobby, and into the basement. Spencer shrugged as they left, "Ah...costumes and teenagers..." He chuckled. However, this was a teenager he wouldn't be too keen on...

As the threesome arrived in the basement, Sam rolled her eyes, "Dude, what did you wanna tell us? Your Mom's been over-loving you as per normal!"

"No, but YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL BE OVER-LOVING ME!" Nevel shouted from inside the robot suit.

"What! Nevel?" Carly asked out of worry, "What the heck are you doing in a robot suit?"

"That's me, Carlotta! Little old me!" Nevel smirked, taking his robot head off; Carly and Sam gasped; it was indeed Nevel Papperman and his annoying big brain.

Sam shifted up closer to Carly, "Don't worry, Baby Doll...he's not gonna hurt you while Mama's around..."

"Oh, but YOUR DEAD WRONG!" Nevel laughed evilly, "You see, Sam. I have invented something ingenuous, something that could change man kind forever-"

"Well, what the hell is it?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ssh...let him finish..." Carly mumbled.

"As I was saying, before getting rudely interrupted, I have invented, THIS!" He took out a futuristic gun from his side pocket. He smirked evilly, only for his smirk to fade as Carly and Sam showed clueless expressions.

"Um...what is it?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, you're just wastin' our time! It's a water pistol or something!" Sam added.

"No, as a matter of fact, It is not. You see, this is a HYPNOSIS GUN! That is where I could hypnotize anyone at any moment the way I chose."

"W-Wait...you're not gonna hypnotize anyone, right?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"Oh, but you're dead wrong, Puckett!" Sam shifted closer to Carly, whispering something in her ear, "You see, I am going to hypnotize Carly into loving me!" Sam gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything.

"Wait, you just told us that you're gonna hypnotize me into loving you?" Carly wondered, "Why tell the enemy?"

"Because I like to tell things." Nevel replied before thinking of an average answer, "You see, I just-"

"Wait, I'm gonna LOVE YOU?" Carly panicked, seeking Sam's arms for safety, "Sammie, protect me! Please!" She wailed.

"Ssh...I won't let him do anything to you." Sam rubbed her girlfriends back soothingly.

"As I was saying; Carly deserves better then you Sam! She deserves a real man, like me! And that is exactly why I am hypnotizing Carly into doing so-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME AND CARLY!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Ssh...I'm not letting him hurt you, Baby...and he's not going to hurt me either..." Carly kissed Sam gently; it didn't calm Sam down however. She was too infuriated at Nevel's comment to calm down.

"I highly dobut that..." Nevel smirked; he turned a dial on to the picture of a heart, "Say cheese..." He was just about to pull the trigger when Sam screamed and pushed him over.

Carly screamed as she ran over to detach Sam from throwing powerful punches at Nevel's chest, "Sam, don't!"

Sam had managed to turn the dial that controlled what would happen to you after hypnosis to something else while Nevel was in panic mode; it seemed even worse then love, however, and Sam had no idea what she had turned it too, other then she had turned it to something. Carly managed to finally detach a red faced Sam from Nevel.

Nevel scoffed, "Oh, well that wasn't nice, was it? Now, where were we? Ah yes...bon, voyage Cam, and hello Carvel..." He smirked, before pulling back the trigger. Carly quickly looked for somewhere to hide, but she couldn't hide anywhere. Sam was trying to sneak up to Nevel behind his back to stop him...but...it was too late...

Nevel shot a mass of energy at Carly, "CUPCAKE!" Sam screamed, tears streaming down her face. Nevel smirked; the final result will be the girl he had been dreaming of for the past six years...

"HA, HA! NOW WHO'S THE IDIOT, SAM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE? BEING HUMILIATED, AWAY FROM YOUR CRUSH AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Nevel screamed evilly, smirking at Sam, who looked defeated already.

The hypnotization process had finally been completed, and Nevel was on the urge to have a look at his new Carly, with Sam trembling in tow, when they both heard a 'barking' sound...

**A/N: There we go, chapter one completed of this three-part saga! Oh, and I forgot to tell you: I faked ill so I could write this today! No, but I did fake ill. I feel so bad :(**

**Ah, who cares. Fanfiction comes first school! Anyway, remember to R&R everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**


	21. Puppy Carly: Part Two

**Heyo everyone! Time for part two of Puppy Carly! I'm really happy that you all enjoy it, but thank Invader Johnny, not me! He came up with the idea for it!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Puppy Carly: Part Two  
**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU IDIOT?" Sam demanded, pointing at Carly on all fours, yapping and chasing herself like a dog would; Nevel had turned her mentally into a dog.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Nevel screamed, just as angry as Sam was, "YOU TURNED BACK THAT DIAL TO DOG! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S A DOG, AND NOT IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"CARLY NEVER DESERVED YOU! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She pointed at a whimpering Carly; Carly seemed terrified as the two 'humans' screamed at each other, "Oh man, Carls...I don't know what he did to you but I'm gonna turn you back...one way or another..."

Carly barked a little and giggled at Sam's seriousness. Sam scratched her behind the ear, like she would with a dog, "Hey, you like that don't you, little guy..."

Nevel glanced at Sam comforting the new 'Puppy Carly', "FINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN!" He shot a hypnotic ray at a car mirror, reflected the beam back, and destroyed the laser. He stormed off angrily, leaving the laser inside the basement.

"Great...now you're stuck like this..." Sam sighed. Carly scratched her head with her leg, "Whoa, cool...I never knew you could do that, Carls..."

Carly yapped and smiled at Sam. Sam wiped the sweat off her forehead, "So now I'm stuck with lookin' after ya...unless I get two brain-boxes to fix this...thing..."

Carly put her hands on Sam's breasts, "Whoa, tryin' to get attention huh? Or are ya just wantin' sex...I know what number I'd choose..." Carly whined and pointed to Sam's pocket, "Oh, my phone...OK, I'll call someone to try and fix ya..."

Sam took out her phone and dialed a familiar number, "Yo, Fredbag, Mama's here. Come down to the basement. Oh, and get Mel. I need you both..."

**_TEN MINUTES LATER..._**

Freddie and Melanie arrived in the basement, "So, what's wrong Sam?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty nervous." Freddie added.

"Um...maybe you wanna have a look behind me..." Sam smiled sheepishly. Freddie and Melanie walked over to Sam, and peered behind her. Carly was sticking her tongue out and breathing like a dog, all while standing on all fours.

"What happened with Carly?" Melanie asked, "Did she go mental?"

"No! Nevel shot her with some weird hypnotic beam and now she can't turn back!" Sam sighed, "Can you guys...fix this?" She held up the destroyed hypnotic gun to Melanie and Freddie.

"Hmm...it's tougher then Gibby's phaser, but I think we can do it, can't we Mel?" Freddie smiled at Sam's identical twin, who smiled back.

"Sure...if Nevel could do it, why can't we?"

"All we need to do is to get the titanium apparatus-"

"And then the hypnosis statistics-"

"Why don't you two marry each other?" Sam rudely remarked and Carly yapped in agreement. Sam rubbed Carly's head and scratched her behind the ear, "I think Carls agrees with me..."

"Oh do shut up, Samantha!" Melanie snapped, "Remember, we're helping you and Carly! So the least you could do is not be be rude for ten minutes!"

Carly whined and trotted behind Sam's back, "Hey, now that was uncalled for, Mel! You upset Carly!"

"I'm just saying you should appreciate the work that me and Freddie are doing..." Melanie's face flashed an expression of regret.

"Work? I'M DOING MORE WORK THEN YOU!" Sam screamed; Carly whined again. She moaned slightly. Sam scratched behind her ear, "It's OK, Carls...Sam and Mel are just having an argument, that's all...now, I'm going. You guys, try and...well, fix it..." Sam walked off; the twins made out nothing had happened between them both; they didn't want an argument in a crisis like this.

Carly yapped as she ran on all fours behind Sam; Freddie and Melanie stared at the destroyed phaser, "Have any idea what we're supposed to do?" Freddie asked.

"Nope..."

_**TEN MINUTES, IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Sam walked Carly through the doorway of apartment 8-C, "C'mon, Carls! Good dog! That's it! What a good girl!" She comforted as Carly managed to walk on two legs, "What a good girl!"

"Huh, why are you calling Carly a dog, Sam? Is this another one of your games?" Spencer chuckled as he walked over to Sam and Carly; however, his smile faded as he saw Carly yapping and barking ecstatically, "OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nevel did it; he hypnotized Carly into acting like a dog. So, for the meantime, I'm gonna have to do stuff that owners do with their dogs."

"M-My little sisters a dog!" Spencer ran into his bedroom.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him, girl...he's being mean..." She scratched Carly behind the ear; Carly whimpered and shook her head - she scratched her head with her leg, "Hey, that's pretty cool..."

Carly barked happily, smiling. Sam rubbed Carly's head, "Clever girl...you can scratch yourself...c'mon, let's go and have a bath..." Secretly, Sam was desperate for a make out session with Carly, but it was a little hard to make out with someone who was acting like a dog.

Carly whined; she couldn't go up the stairs, "Oh, right..." Sam rolled her eyes, "You can't get up the stairs...well, let Sam carry you to a nice, warm bubble bath..." She lifted a playful Carly up from the floor and up the stairs, "Do you like baths, Carls?"

Carly smiled and nodded her head slightly; Sam chuckled, "Ah, so you love what Sam's gonna make you..." She smiled and arrived into the bathroom adjoined with Carly's bedroom. Sam placed Carly on the floor and ran a hot bubble bath. After a couple of minutes, she undressed Carly.

When she arrived to the underwear, Sam began to feel like she wanted sex, but shook that off, "C'mon, let's get that underwear of so we can put you in the bath..." She took off Carly's bra and panties and placed her in the bath, ignoring her extreme horniness.

"Let's get a little friend for you to play with..." She gave a chew toy to Carly, who took it in her teeth and chewed it, "Like it?" The toy was a little pink squeaky bone; Carly yapped happily and continued to splash around.

"Aw...it's fun being treated isn't it?" Sam smiled; her smile faded - she knew her girlfriend wouldn't be back to normal for a long time. She'd have to do this all the time. Carly shook the water off her head and continued to play about in the water.

Carly kicked about the water some more until Sam decided to wash her all down. After washing, came drying Carly's body and hair. After that, Sam dressed Carly in her PJ's. Carly let out a small yawn; after a good bath, she was tired.

"So...how are we gonna do this, huh? Am I gonna have to get a widdle-basket for ya?" Sam asked to herself.

Carly yawned loudly; Sam searched through the cupboard in the bedroom and found a woven basket that ironically was just the right size and height for Carly. There was a little soft toy and cushion on it; she placed it down onto the floor, for Carly to jump in to, "Here we go, Carly...come on, there's a good girl..." Carly snuggled into the cushion on the basket, positioning herself like a dog would when going to sleep. After a minute, Carly snored peacefully, much like a dog.

Sam pulled up a stool and sat down on it; she ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "Aw...what am I gonna do...Carls is actin' like a dog...so now, I've got to take care of her like a dog...aw, chiz, I hope that Mel and Fredward fix that phaser fast..."

_**MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE BASEMENT...**_

Sam's wish wasn't exactly her command, as Melanie and Freddie were not even fixing the hypnosis gun; instead, the destroyed gun lay on the floor and Melanie and Freddie were making out on the hood of the car parked inside the garage; they hadn't even bothered to fix it, since it was so complicated.

"F-Freddie, don't you think we should get on with fixing that hypnosis gun?" Melanie giggled as Freddie placed soothing kisses down her neck.

"The wha...? Oh, yeah..." Freddie murmured, breaking the kiss and getting off the hood of the car and picking up the phaser, "Sam's not gonna be happy, is she?"

"If we get it fixed, then no-one has to know..." Melanie flirted, placing a hand on Freddie's chest. The two began to kiss again. Melanie lowered Freddie down on to the hood of the car. Sam wouldn't be happy when she found out.

_**THREE HOURS LATER, BACK IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Carly yawned and shook her head gently; Sam, herself, had gone to sleep in Carly's bed. Carly got out of her basket and walked over to the bed on all fours and barked ecstatically, all while jumping on the bed, waking Sam up.

"Ugh, wha?" Sam moaned, "Oh, hey Carls. Have a nice sleep?" She uttered.

Carly barked enthusiastically, smiling with glee; Sam took that as a yes, "I see...well, you wanna have something to eat now?"

Carly nodded her head; "I see...OK, let's get you something you like..." She smiled, leading her girlfriend/puppy down the stairs. Well, more like carrying down the stairs.

_**BACK IN THE BASEMENT...**_

Melanie and Freddie had finally got some work done, and it didn't involve kissing fests; they had really spent the past three hours trying to fix the hypnosis gun. However, things weren't turning out right, and either they'd had to start kissing again, or tell Sam that they couldn't fix it.

"Can we just go and kiss again?" Freddie asked as Melanie tried to assemble the parts together with about seven different tools.

"Freddie! I'm trying to fix this! We can go out later, if you want!" Melanie rolled her eyes, "Now, I need that wrench, please."

"Oh, here." Freddie seemed disappointing. He handed the wrench to Melanie, who turned a couple of bolts before sighing.

"I'm...not sure if it will work.."

"We have to try, don't we?"

"Maybe it needs a few more turnings..."

"Agreed..."

_**BACK IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Sam had prepared some dog food in a bowl for Carly; if she was hypnotized into acting like a dog, she'd probably eat dog food as well, "Here we go, Carls...some doggie crunchiest, just for you.."

Carly examined the bowl and barked excitedly, "I knew you'd like it...tuck in...c'mon, chow time..." Carly feasted on the dog food that Sam had placed down for her. Sam also got a bowl of water for Carly to drink out of. Carly smiled happily and waved her hair all around, as an alternative to wagging her tail.

After Carly was finished, she whined, moving her eyes to outside the apartment; Sam knew exactly what this meant, and she was dreading it, "Y-You wanna go for a walk?" Yes, Carly Shay the Puppy wanted Sam to walk her. In the park. With many people around.

Carly barked again, "Oh...right...that's just great..." Sam sighed; what the heck was she going to do now? She couldn't walk a grown teenager in a park! She'd get loads of attention! And not to mention being stopped by the cops multiple times! She's already got in enough trouble with the cops over the years, and didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

"Right...let's go then..." Sam groaned; she took some rope, tied one end around Carly's wrist and took the other end in her hand. Carly set off like a rocket, running down all the stairs of Bushwell, obviously not aware of an invention called the 'elevator.'

After arriving in the lobby, they had already caught attention to a couple of people, most notably the Chambers family, waiting for Lewbert to wake up. Sam ignored them, and continued trying to keep up with her girlfriend/puppy.

Carly ran down the street on all fours and barked, catching stares from many people. Sam still ignored them; she wanted to get this over with.

When arriving in the park, that's when people approached Sam, "Oy, what's up with ya friend there!" One asked. About six girls and boys cornered Sam and Carly, "Yeah, it seems like you fed her dog food and now she's a dog herself!" They all laughed evilly.

Sam immediately tensed up, gritting her teeth; Carly felt her 'master' get angry and immediately jumped on Sam, and licked her face, rubbing herself against her, "Aw, girl! What're you doin'?" Sam chuckled as Carly continued to lick her face.

The gang of people shrugged and walked away; in fact, all of the people in the park left as soon as they took notice of Carly and Sam. Sam continued to walk Carly around the park until dusk fell.

"C'mon, girl...let's go home..." Sam, after one day of Carly being a dog, had actually forgotten all about her sexual needing and had grown attached to the new Carly. But, she just hoped Melanie and Freddie had finished fixing that hypnotic gun.

**A/N: I think I should of split this one into two chapters, but I guess this'll do. How did I do Invader Johnny (and other awesome reviewers) Did I capture Puppy Carly's personality well? As for the random antics between Melanie and Freddie, that is building up in storyline. Let's just say when Sam thinks it's right to check up on them one day, she catches them...doing something. I think you can all guess that Sam'll be pretty pissed off next chapter, so she's gonna need a Puppy Carly to help out with that!**

**As always, remember to R, R & S! (That mean suggest) I'm always open for new ideas (after this one, I'm working on a one-shot for another awesome suggester and Cam shipper, Unknown To You All, so I'll be pretty busy with that one too! I've stopped doing homework for you lot (I'm joking - I have got hardly any homework to do!  
**


	22. Puppy Carly: Part Three

**Sadly, it's the last chapter of Puppy Carly. Aw, I enjoyed writing this one. Oh well, I've got another request to do, and I'm pretty trust able when it comes to updating if people like it :)**

**And, I apologize for the late update. I'm planning ideas to write for a book, and didn't have time to update. But, I promise updates will be regular every day or two days from now on.  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
**

**Puppy Carly: Part Three  
**

**_ONE WEEK LATER..._  
**

It had been exactly one week since Nevel turned Carly into thinking she was a puppy;Sam found it fun at first - it was a novelty to her - but now, she was plain fed up and tired. Carly needed feeding, walking, bathing, playing and sleeping all in one day, and it was just too much for Sam now.

It had also been one week since she told Freddie and Melanie to fix the hypnosis gun, but since they were going out, Sam reckoned they would of been making out the whole week. So Sam thought her girlfriend would be stuck in a dog phase permanently.

"C'mon, Carls...let's go and see what Freddie and Mel are up to..." Sam sighed; she tried not to show it, but she was angry and tired.

Carly barked happily as usual, not seeing through Sam's emotion barrier. She stood up on two feet and opened the apartment door. She went back on all fours, and turned back, acknowledging that she wanted Sam to come with her.

Sam angrily stormed along with Carly, who still didn't know what an elevator was. Carly stopped as soon as she came to the stairs, "Oh yeah, you can't go down stairs..." Sam rolled her eyes and picked up her girlfriend/puppy.

When arriving down in the lobby, Lewbert was awake on the job, unfortunately, "ARRRGGHHHHH!" He screamed, obviously not liking a 'Puppy Carly' or Sam in the lobby, "NO GIRLS ALLOWED! OR DOGS! ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Sam retorted; Carly jumped up on two feet, barking and licking her face, "Stop, it Carls!" Sam laughed. Lewbert screamed as he walked into his office. Sam scratched Carly behind her ear, "C'mon, Kid. Let's go and see Mel and Fredbag..." She smiled, leading Carly out of building and into the garage.

However, the sight wasn't exactly one that she wanted to see.

Freddie and Melanie, as to Sam's shock and demise, were making out on the hod of one of the cars parked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam screamed, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FIX THE PHASER!"

Freddie sighed; Melanie had tears streaming down her face, "W-We're s-sorry, Sam...we didn't mean to-"

"Never mind that! Did you two fix the phaser?" Sam interrupted her sister.

Freddie sighed again, "It was too complicated...we couldn't fix it...that and we were making out...we're both really sorry Sam...but you know we love each other, and couldn't help since we were on our own an' all..." He gave the phaser to Sam; it looked like it had been worked on, and was improved, but it wasn't functioning at all.

Sam felt tears brewing in her eyes; her Carly - her sweet, sweet Carly would be psychologically a dog for the rest of her life, and Sam would have to look after her for that life span too, "Brilliant...thanks guys..." She muttered before exciting, Carly worriedly panting along beside her.

Melanie broke down, crying in Freddie's lap. Freddie rubbed his girlfriends back comfortingly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Sam cried into her hands on the couch, Carly worriedly sitting next to her. It wasn't like Sam to cry, but this was an exception. Her girlfriend would never be a proper woman again, and Sam was stuck with Carly acting like that.

Carly licked Sam's face, acknowledging for Sam to rub her belly; Sam wiped her face and tried to be happy towards Carly - but she couldn't. It was too hard.

Sam rubbed Carly's belly anyway, "Well...I guess I'm stuck doing this my whole life..." She mumbled, tears still streaming down her face. Carly didn't take notice of Sam being upset, and giggled whilst her owner rubbed her belly.

Carly whined and rubbed herself against her master; Sam pushed her away, shouting a little bit louder then intended, "I can't bear to look at you right now, Carly! Just go away!"

Carly's face saddened. She looked up at Sam, who's head was in her hands again; Carly shifted up closer to her master and whined; Sam looked at Carly, "What? Another belly rub?" She spat.

The brunette whimpered, puppy dog eyes looking up innocently at Sam. She rested her head in Sam's lap. Sam groaned and psychically hit herself. Sam moaned, "I guess...I'll never be able to do this ever again..." She ran her fingers through Carly's hair. She leaned in to Carly's face and placed a small, gentle kiss on Carly's lips. Carly didn't react.

Sam sighed and started to cry a little bit, "Well...there we are...my last kiss with you..."

"What?" Sam heard Carly ask. Sam's eyes widened; this couldn't be possible. Carly couldn't be talking again. She still thought she was a dog.

"What? You're talking?" Sam wiped her eyes a little.

"Of course, Sammie. I am a human after all." Carly giggled a little bit; she kissed Sam on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss.

"I can't believe it...one second you're a dog, and another second-"

"Sam, did you just say I'm a dog?" Carly flirted a little bit, interrupting her girlfriend, grabbing hold of one of Sam's muscular arms and rubbing it a little.

"No. Nothing like that, Cupcake..." Sam smiled sheepishly. An idea suddenly came to her head. She scratched Carly behind the ear - Carly whimpered a little bit, but giggled afterwards. Sam thought for a moment, but shook it off. Could that of been side effects? No...Sam didn't think so.

Carly snuggled up to Sam's chest, "Well, whatever happened, I feel a little hungry. Sammie, can you make me something to eat for lunch?"

Sam put her hands behind her back, "I was about to ask that, Babe." Carly rolled her eyes; things were most certainly back to normal, even if Carly had no idea what happened in the first place. But, Sam wasn't letting Nevel off the hook that easily...

_**THREE DAYS LATER...**_

Carly had been told exactly what had happened by Sam, Freddie and Melanie, all while eating a good slice of pizza, and the foursome resting on the couch, "So that Nevel jerk turned me into a dog, huh?"

"Yep." Freddie sighed, "We tried to fix the phaser, but me and Mel were doing-"

"Don't remind me!" Melanie put her hand in Freddie's face, interrupting her boyfriend, "Talk to the hand, Freddie, talk to it! I'm not in the mood to discuss!"

"At least it's clean, unlike Sam's..." Freddie muttered.

Sam glanced at the only boy in the discussion, munching on a slice of pizza, "Shut up." She didn't want an argument while Carly and Melanie were around. That would only make matters worse.

Suddenly, a knock was performed at the door, "Carly, it's your only love, Nevel! I've come to kiss you!" Nobody could believe it. Nevel had actually bothered to come back again, and to make matters worse, wanting to date Carly again.

Carly rolled her eyes, "What's he doing here?"

"Trying to date you again. Well, Mama's not gonna allow that." Sam crossed her arms, "Not this time..."

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Melanie all glanced at the door. They all got up and trod towards it. Sam ripped open the door; Nevel was clad in a rental tuxedo from the local haberdashery shop, "Hello, my sweet. I've come to take you to-"

Before he could reply, Sam had punched him in the face. She continuously threw punches at the not-so-innocent young man, who actually deserved all of his beatings that he was going to be given, "That's for making Carly into a dog, and that's for coming back a second time!" Sam screamed, causing Nevel to collapse to the floor.

Carly giggled, "Oh Sam..."

"I guess she'll never change..." Melanie smiled.

"Yep..." Freddie chuckled.

If Carly was or wasn't a dog, that didn't matter, because Sam would always protect her from now on; she wouldn't allow Nevel to shoot any more hypnotic beams at her - because, well, after today, she was pretty sure that Nevel would leave everyone along for good.

**A/N: Well, that's that franchise finally complete. Now, I'm taking another request, from Unknown To You All, but I won't be able to do that one right away. My friend wanted me to do one, and she kept pleading me throughout the week - it was driving me mad, believe me.**

**I'm still going to write it, just, two chapters at the same time. I might publish another chapter today. Anyway, remember to R&R!  
**


	23. Party For the Sake of Love

**Heellowz! I'm back, and not dead! Anyway, I still apologize for the cut off last chapter, even though I said it would be a ONE-SHOT. Anyway, this chapters going to contain less words. I might even bother to combine the chapters when I'm done.**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM**

**Party For the Sake of Love: Part Two  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Party For the Sake of Love  
**

Sam sat on her bed, bored out of her mind. She thought Carly wasn't bothering with her anymore and instead going to the nail saloon and Build-A-Bra without her. She knew Carly was deliberately ignoring her, and it didn't seem right. Carly would never do that.

She put the earphones in one ear each and activated her PearPod. She scrolled down the many files of songs until she found one particular song she liked. She played and listened, wondering if Carly wasn't in love with her anymore. She groaned and got up to see if Melanie had anything to say about this. Maybe Carly was cheating on her with her own sister? No...Melanie was dating Freddie. That couldn't be possible.

She walked out of her bedroom and knocked on her sister's bedroom door, which was next door her own, "Mel, can I come in or somethin'?"

"Um...yeah..." Her sister replied through the closed door.

Sam opened the frilly pink door with Melanie's name written in a fancy font, with a sparkly pink glue. Sam, for the first time in eighteen years, realized how different the twins really were, since her door was colored a lightly brown color. When Sam arrived inside, Melanie was laying on her stomach, typing something on her laptop.

"Hey sis...can we...y'know, talk?" Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Sure. Come sit." Melanie smiled sweetly.

Sam sat next to her sister, cringing slightly at the pink covers with purple polka dots and little fairies placed in various spots, "Well...look, Carly hasn't exactly been asking me out lately...and I'm...well, worried that she's lost interest in me..."

"I don't think so...Carly's probably just...y'know, been busy lately..." Melanie suggested, turning her laptop off.

Sam groaned, "Yeah, but she hasn't even called. I mean, is she cheating one me, Mel? Y'know...maybe with you?"

Melanie glared at Sam, but giggled afterwards, "Oh, I can't be serious with you, Samantha! I'm dating Freddie. Why would I be kissing Carly behind your back, anyway?"

"Well...I dunno, and don't laugh in a situation like this!" Sam groaned; that shut Melanie up, "Anyway, what do you think is going on?"

Melanie bit her lips, "I-I'm not allowed to say..."

"What do you mean 'not allowed to say'! You can tell your little ol' sis anything, Mel!" Sam whined, putting her hands on her hips; this would most definitely result in another argument - Sam didn't want to annoy Melanie any time soon, otherwise she'd never know why her girlfriend was rejecting her.

"Look, Carly said I can't-oh shit." Melanie's jaw dropped, her eyes full of worry, wincing at the use of language by herself.

"Carly said you can't tell, huh? I knew it! SHE'S CHEATING ON ME WITH YOU!" Sam screamed, tears rolling down her face, storming out of her sisters bedroom, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She cried once more, before slamming her sisters door.

Melanie wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve; she knew Sam would never look at her the same way ever again. She knew she shouldn't of said anything, because she knew that Sam would of misunderstood her, and what she was trying to say.

Sam stormed down the isle to her bedroom, tears still resting on her cheeks; she couldn't believe it. Melanie, her own sweet, sweet sister had been having an affair with her own girlfriend. She opened her brown, bedroom door and slamming it shut. She collapsed on her bed, scrambling to find her phone, '_Brilliant...now my phone's gone...that's it...I'm going over there..._' She thought, wiping her eyes. She'd give Melanie and Carly a piece of her mind. One way or another...

_**MEANWHILE, IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

"C'MON, LET'S GET MAMA'S POINTLESS PARTY ON THE ROAD!" Carly shouted, bossing several friends around the living room, who were hanging up different decorations, all with a picture of Sam on it. There was even a cake with a picture of Sam on it.

Freddie ran over, "Where should I put the balloons?"

"In the corner with the darts, Freddie. This has to be perfect. Imagine Sammie's face when she comes in..." Carly dreamily thought, obviously not thinking of Sam's face, and what Sam would do to her in bed, after the party.

"Hey, Carly. One question. Since I helped you an' all...can we do a party for Mel next week in here...she'd love it..." Freddie smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, sure. That'll be fun." Carly smiled, before turning to face a couple of other people, "HEY, DON'T PUT THOSE BUBBLES OVER THERE! OK, where were we?"

"We were discussing about Melanie's party next week."

"Oh yeah. Well, talking of Mel, she hasn't called yet. Don't you think they should be here by now?" Carly asked, right before her phone started bleeping, "Oh, she's calling now." Carly picked up the call, "Hello, Mel? Is that you?"

_"H-Hey, Carls..."_ Melanie said, obviously sounding like she had been crying.

"Mel? What's wrong, Honey?"

_"Oh y'know...me and Sam had a little...fall out..._" Melanie, even though she was quite intelligent, was quite naive, and would admit things immediately.

"What about? I hope it's got nothing to do with...well...the party?"

"_Um...it kinda has..._"

Carly gulped; she knew it would come down to this. She knew Sam would take things the wrong way; she always did, "D-Did she...misunderstand things?"

_"Well...", _Melanie sniffed, "_She thought me and you were dating..._"

"W-What, why?!" Carly shouted, almost dropping her phone.

"B-Because I...accidentally told her..." Melanie cried, now fully weeping again.

"Oh, Mel...it's not your fault, Sweetie..."

"No, it's not." Someone said darkly from behind Carly, not taking notice of any decorations around them.

Carly shuddered; she now knew exactly what Melanie was talking about.

She trembled as she turned around; there, her girlfriend, Sam Puckett, was standing there, with a hurt expression, but full of anger, "I...you and Mel...making out behind my back...why?"

The brunette shot a scared, but questioning expression at her girlfriend, "Me and Mel? What? We weren't kissing behind your back. Why would you think that?"

"Because Mel told me. She even said so on the phone. Don't you have a good memory?"

Sam was indeed right; she was paining Sam even more, even though Melanie had explained everything that had happened earlier, "O-Oh, yeah...I'm sorry..."

"F-For what!? Besmootching my sister behind my own back?!" Sam cried, tears streaming down her face yet again, "I thought you love me..."

"Oh Sam..." Carly rubbed her girlfriends cheek, "Look around-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Sam shouted, pushing Carly's hand away from her; Carly whimpered; Sam had never raised her voice at her, let alone any painful psychical contact. Ever. She knew Sam could hurt people both psychically and emotionally, so there was no objection with hurting her right now. Even though Sam was hurting her already.

"S-Sam..." Carly cried; everyone looked around to see what was going on, "P-Please...don't be stubborn and look around..."

"NO!" Sam let her tears flow; Carly cried again - it wasn't like Sam to cry over anything like this, "I-I-I don't care what you did...I'm going..." And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Carly to collapse on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"W-We're through...I know it..."

"Ssh," Freddie muttered, kneeling down beside Carly, "It'll be OK...I'll go over there-"

"No, she'll hit you!" Carly answered, pushing Freddie away from her.

Freddie leaned over her once again, "If Mel's there, I'll be fine, Carls. Don't worry. I'll get your girlfriend back. One way or another."

_**BACK IN THE PUCKETT HOUSEHOLD...**_

Sam stormed into her house, not knowing that Freddie was close behind her. Tears streamed down her face; she glanced angrily at Melanie, not even bothering to close the door.

Melanie, who was trying to have a nice, quiet crying fest, sprung off the couch as soon as the door opened, blew her nose, and trembled, "H-Hey, Sammie...so, h-how was it?"

"L-Like you don't know." Sam threatened.

"Sam, I honestly didn't kiss Carly! It was a misunderstanding!" Melanie stubbornly retorted, anger instead of upset coursing through her.

"Then how come she cried?!

"Because you scared her!"

"LIAR!"

"I DON'T LIE!"

Before the twins could continue their argument, Freddie had stormed into the house, "Sam, Carly and Mel didn't kiss! Well, you wouldn't of done anything without telling me, would you Baby?" He turned to his girlfriend, who dried her eyes and blushed a little.

"Y-Yeah...what are you doing here Freddie?" She buried her face in the sleeves of her t-shirt.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna ask, Mel. What are you doin' here, Fredbag?" Sam said rottenly, tears still streaming down her face, "And no, Mel did kiss Carly! Isn't it frickin' obvious? THEY KISSED!"

Freddie walked over to Sam, "They didn't-"

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH LYING?!" Sam cried, her face buried in her arms. Melanie sat up, and frowned at her boyfriend, still trying to dry her painful tears. Freddie sighed, not entirely sure of what to do now.

"Sam, look." Freddie touched Sam's cheek with his hands, "They didn't kiss. I'm sure of it."

"Oh yeah? Do you have proof of it, bitch!" Sam pushed Freddie's hand away. Freddie winced as Sam hit her. He grabbed his stinging hand.

"As a matter of fact I do have proof. Here." He gave his PearPhone to Sam, who snatched it, and scrolled down; there was indeed pictures of everyone putting up various different decorations. But, the decorations were of her. Her? The picture that struck her the most was Carly kissing a picture of Sam.

Sam's eyes widened; Carly, Melanie and Freddie were all telling the truth; it was her being very stubborn, and not paying attention to the world around in back in Carly's apartment - she should of never been so paranoid. Now, Carly would never want to speak to her again, "O-Oh...I-I..." She began to cry once again.

Melanie leaned over and kissed her sisters cheek, "Oh Sammie...it's OK..."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't of been so stupid. I'm so sorry...now you all will never wanna speak to me again..." She collapsed into Melanie's lap.

Freddie sighed; Melanie ran her fingers through the blond, curly locks of her sister, "Ssh...it's OK, Sammie...you should go and talk to Carly...Carly will forgive you, I'm sure of it..."

"Yeah, we'll come with you." Freddie smiled. He took both the twins, wrapping an arm around Melanie, with Sam on the end, holding hands with her sister. All she hoped now was that Carly would forgive her.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, BACK IN BUSHWELL PLAZA...**_

Carly was still crying in exactly the same position as before; crying her eyes out on the floor, with every single one of the guests comforting her.

"Don't worry, Carly...she wasn't the best you've ever had..." One person said; that wasn't exactly comforting. Carly loved her blonde headed demon with all her heart. Even though they may of broken up.

"Yeah, your better then her-"

"B-But I love her...why did she think this? Oh, god I know she'll never wanna speak to me again..."

"W-What if 'she' is right here? And what if 'she' does want to speak to you again because she was crying much like you?" A broken, but melodic voice to Carly warmed Carly's spirits up right away.

"S-Sam? Sammie!" Carly ran straight into Sam's arms, crying along with Sam; neither couple member could explain their feelings they were feeling right now - they were too indulged in each others warmth.

"Oh, Carls...man, I'm so sorry for being so rude..."

"Ssh...you didn't do anything...it was my fault for...well..."

"See, it was my fault..." Sam kissed Carly on her lips gently; Carly deepened the kiss. The couple wrapped each other in their arms, Carly snuggling into her girlfriends embrace. She couldn't believe how much Sam had missed her. She would of thought that Sam would never want to speak to her ever again, "Now what's this about a party?"

"Sammie...don't change the subject since I was the one who started it..."

"For what?"

"Um...not sure..." Carly giggled as Sam kissed her again. The couple began to deepen their kisses once again.

Freddie and Melanie looked at each other awkwardly, "Um, maybe we should...y'know, start the party?" Freddie hinted that the couple should finally stop kissing.

"Oh, sorry..." Carly giggled, smiling at Sam, who smirked back. Things would most certainly be fun later. As the couple would call it, make-up kisses and a little private time.

**A/N: So, I joined the chapters together! Yay! And, sorry about the rushed ending! I'm...well, going to a family reunion. Boring. So, I wanted to get it done, and I did! And, Unknown To You All, I promise I will update your request. I am SO sorry!  
**

**As always, remember to R&R! Bye awesome, not-single minded, intelligent Cam fans that ship this awesome couple and not Seddie or Creddie!  
**


	24. Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part One

**U-Madder~/U-Mad~ here with yet another three-some request of the wonderful world of Cam stories! And, I forgot, when I last updated, it was the one month birthday of this fanfiction! Yay! I'm so proud of what I've acomplished so far with this fanfic!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
**

**Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part One  
**

Freddie stormed up and down apartment 8-D; he would be marrying Melanie, his one true love, and was not looking forward to it - not because he hated Melanie, he loved her with a dying passion, but the one problem was that who his sister in law be. And it wasn't Carly as she was getting married to Freddie's only problem about getting married.

Sam.

Yes, that's right; Sam would be his new sister in law; Freddie didn't want Sam to be related to him, and he was sure Sam thought the same way as well.

'_One week until Sam's my relative...oh, great..._' He thought, panicking.

Melanie walked in, with a worried expression pasted over her face, "Freddie, Honey, what's the matter?" She walked over to him, and kissed him on the neck.

"It's...nothing..." Freddie drifted off.

"Baby, please. I am your fiancee. You can tell me anything..." She placed a comforting hand on Freddie's tense shoulder; she noticed this straight away, "Hon, you're so tense..." She massaged her husband-to-be's shoulders gently.

"Well...alright, I'm not too keen on me and Sam being...well, related..."

"Oh, Freddie...I'll make sure she doesn't bother you..." Melanie placed a delicate hand on his cheek, bringing his lips in for a gentle kiss.

Freddie let it linger, but he was still paranoid about being related to Sam. In fact, he was wondering if Sam was thinking exactly the same thing.

_**MEANWHILE, NEXT DOOR...**_

"But Carls! You don't understand! It's not fair!" Sam groaned, pacing around apartment 8-C, much like Freddie before her.

Freddie was indeed annoyed as well as Sam, and it was like they could read each others minds, because Sam thought exactly the same thing.

Carly mumbled something as she sat herself down on the couch, "Sam, you're going to be related to Freddie and that's final! Besides, I'm sure Melanie can make him be quiet."

"No, she's gonna agree with him!" Sam moaned, waving both her arms about like a baby in the air, "She'll probably say he's right, and that I shouldn't be angry with anything."

"Sammie, Baby..." Carly walked over to her fiancee, "I'm perfectly sure she'll make sure you two don't argue. And if that doesn't work, I'll make sure no gets on your nerves." She stroked Sam's palm gently.

Sam sighed, "But, look...I know we're gonna be at each others throats...mainly cos' he's a nun an' all..."

Carly kissed Sam gently on the lips, "Oh Sammie...just be happy we're getting married...don't think about the sanctions...we're gonna get a house, better jobs and even kids..." She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, "And other things...like a bed..." She said slyly.

Sam chuckled, but couldn't keep her mind off of Freddie being related to her, "I bet you'll be lookin' forward to that, Cupcake...it'll be fun, won't it..."

"Mm...yeah..." Carly snuggled up to the crook of Sam's throat.

Sam held her Cupcake gently, but inside, she was burning with anger; she couldn't believe not even her own fiancee wouldn't even be able to help her.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Carly and Sam departed from their embrace like it was inappropriate to do so. Freddie stormed in, his hand gripped to Melanie, "I can't believe not one person could help me..." He muttered.

"Help you with what? Plastic surgery?" Sam chuckled at her joke; Carly and Melanie glanced at her coolly and angrily.

"No jokes, Puckett." Freddie came right up to Sam's face.

"OK, if this is about me being related to you in one week I can totally agree! I mean, who'd wanna be related to a nub?!" Sam blurted out angrily; she was determined to get it all off her chest.

"What? You being related to me? No, no, no! I think you're mistaken for yourself, Sam! Who'd wanna be related to a blonde headed demon?!"

"Blonde headed demon! I'LL SHOW YOU BLONDE HEADED DEMON!" Sam kicked Freddie in the shin, and began to pull his hair viciously.

Carly and Melanie ran over panicking at their respected partners and tried to detach Sam off of Freddie; however, that didn't work, and Sam continued hurting Freddie in every way she could possibly imagine.

"AHHH! GET HER OFF ME, PLEASE!" Freddie screamed.

Carly thought for a moment; Sam wanted to look at things to do with their wedding in a month, especially dresses. She scrambled to find a catalouge while Melanie was trying to pin her sister off her fiancee. Her eyes lightened up when she found the book she was looking for, _A Guide To Wedding Dresses_.

"Sammie, c'mere! Look what I found!" Carly giggled like a little school girl, finally getting her blonde-baddie's attention.

Sam walked over, like nothing had happened; she wrapped Carly in her strong arms, "What is it, Baby?" She cooed.

Carly nuzzled into Sam's chest, "Well, have a flick through this little book..." She handed the catalouge to Sam, who was only too happy to oblige and take it off her wife-to-be.

Sam sat on the couch, and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Carly sat next to her, leaning over her shoulder and Melanie and Freddie walked over, with Freddie just about recovered from Sam's beatings.

"Sammie, I've been thinking..." Carly said as Sam flicked through the book, "They maybe you should pick out a wedding dress...it's a month away, and I've already picked mine out..."

"Cupcake," Sam groaned, "I'm not wearing a dress. I'm wearing a tux. You know, what the guys wear? I'm kinda the guy in the relationship anyway, so I was thinkin'..."

Freddie chuckled; Melanie glanced at him hardly, but was just as shocked as he was. Carly almost spat out her drink.

"Sam, look...I don't think that's good idea...even though your a tomboy, it's not right..." She explained calmly, "I want you to look sexy in a dress, remember?"

"Carls, I don't wanna wear a dress." Sam crossed her arms stubbornly, "And you can't make me."

"Sam, I really think you should listen to Carly. She knows what she's talking about, and she's right; it's not that good to wear a tux when you're a girl. And, anyway-"

"What? YOU'RE QUESTIONING MY DECISIONS, FRED-BAG?!" Sam screamed, her face bright red and her fists clenched.

"LOOK, SAM! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO CARY?!" Freddie retorted.

"Freddie..." Melanie frowned, touching her husband-to-be's shoulder, rubbing it up and down, "Please...for me...don't argue, Baby...it's not good for you when we're getting married next week..."

Sam smirked, anger still cruising through her veins. However, she never missed an opportunity to laugh at Freddie, "Aww, the priss for my sis is tellin' you what to do, ey?"

"Shut. Up." Freddie said harshly.

"What's that? Your sex buddy is trying to seduce you?"

Melanie glanced at her sister harshly, but with tears brewing in her eyes; Freddie's face turned beet red straight away as he saw his lover offended and upset, "SHUT UP! THE DEMON'S STILL WEARING HER LITTLE TUX, ISN'T SHE?"

"WELL IF YOU LIKE THAT GODAMN DRESS, THEN WHY DON'T YOU WEAR IT YOURSELF, FREDBAG?!" Sam shouted, before turning her anger into a cunning, evil, but funny to her thought, "Hey...why don't you wear it, Fredbag?"

**A/N: So, what do you think so far, huh? Sam has come up with a cunning, evil thought that Carly, Melanie and most certainly Freddie wouldn't approve of. And, if you want to thank me, thank Unknown To You All for dreaming up this hilarious idea that will stick in us Cam fans heads for months.**

**And, remember to R&R, everyone! And now, a word from our Spencer!**

**"Haplinks." Spencer did some weird thing with his clapping hat thingy with the USA flag in the background.  
**

**And this has been a word from our Spencer!  
**


	25. Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part Two

**Yo, yo, yo? U-Madder~ here with yet another chapter of the BIG BOOK OF CAM! And, the second part of Freddie's Wondrous Wedding! Thanks so much for all the kind responses you guys are making and, Jessica Applebie: YOU DELIBERATELY CHANGED THE IDEA SO I WOULD WRITE TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! Well, I'm not an idiot! **

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
**

**Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part Two  
**

Carly, Melanie and Freddie all stood in apartment 8-C, gobsmacked of the comment that Sam cunningly suggested, "What?" They all said in unison.

"I'm not having Freddie dressed in a dress at our wedding!" Melanie threatened.

"Sammie, Baby...I'm gonna have to agree with Mel-Mel and Freddie on that one...seriously, that's not a good idea..."

"Babe, just listen...if you think the dress is so amazing Fredward, then why don't you wear it? Seriously? I think it would suit you!" Sam smirked.

"No...I'm not wearing that dress! And, is there any reason to wear it? Like a bet or something?"

"Hm...there is a bet...we have to make a wedding cake...if you win, I'll wear any sissy, frilly dress you choose for mine and Carly's wedding...however, if I win, then you'll have to wear any sissy, frilly dress that I chose for yours and Mel's wedding..."

Melanie and Carly stood there - mouths wide open. Freddie ultimately spat out his drink, "No! I'm telling you I'm not doing it! Especially to my wedding!"

"Shut it! Look, if you don't take that bet...then...I'll tell your Mom that widdle-ickle Freddie was having sex last night with Mel!" Sam smirked, laughing a little.

Melanie rolled her eyes; she knew Sam wouldn't dare and tell Freddie's Mom about what they were doing last night...in Freddie's bed...while Mrs Benson was in the kitchen...but, Freddie was pretty gullible, and he knew how many times Sam had told his Mom on him, "Fine! I except your challenge!"

Sam chuckled; she certainly knew how to push Freddie's buttons.

"Sammie, Baby...I don't think that's a good idea..." Carly frowned; her, neither Melanie, were not looking forward to the outcome of this experiment. Why couldn't everyone get along in this house?

_**SOME TIME LATER, STILL IN APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Freddie ran up and down all over apartment 8-C, trying to gather the ingredients for making a wonderful, girly wedding cake that both Carly and Melanie would like; since they were the judges, Freddie knew that Carly would go for Sam's cake, weather as Melanie would go for Freddie's cake, so neither would have to wear a dress. That was good enough for him.

"C'mon! Where's the icing?" He panicked, "Brilliant! I've only made one sponge cake and Sam's probably onto her last drop of decoration!"

Carly ran down the stairs, "Oh, it's in the fridge. And, I'm trying to plan out things for the wedding with me and Sam. Can you not shout at least?"

"Fine...but don't look at my cake!" Freddie exclaimed, immediately running over to his cake, covering it protectively like someone protecting their baby.

"Why-oh, because you want me to be surprised by your cake when you present it later...I see..."

"Yep, and to prove that mine is better then Sam's!" Freddie smirked, "And to get her to wear the sissiest, frilliest dress in the book..."

"Freddie," Carly sighed, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, "I don't see the necessity of you and Sam competing over wearing a dress. I mean...it's...well, stupid if you think about it and all..."

"It's perfectly necessary! Your thing of a girlfriend threatened me!" Freddie whined, icing his first sponge cake, "And, anyway, me and Sam have always hated each other. It's in our blood to compete..."

Carly sighed, "Well, OK...but I still don't think this is a good idea..." She said before dissapearing upstairs.

Freddie shrugged, and continued to ice his cake. He gathered a couple of ingredients, measured them out carefully, and put them all in a bowl. He picked up a wooden spoon and began to stir. He knew considering his luck, Sam would of been finished by now.

_**MEANWHILE, UPSTAIRS IN THE iCARLY STUDIO...**_

Sam, unlike Freddie, was in a more mess then he thought. Cake batter was all over her overalls, butter was on her face and icing was spread out on her legs and arms.

She, had however, made three sponge cakes, all scale to size, and was working on her pure white, sugary icing. She licked her fingers, and continued to work.

Carly walked into the room, and giggled immediately, "You've made a mess, Baby...and you're all messy..."

"Heh, I couldn't help it, Cupcake. You know me, Mama's always messy. And remember that." She chuckled, walking over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her sexy brunette in her arms and kissed her gently.

"You're so muscly...it's sexy..." Carly felt her blonde-baddie's muscular arms.

"Mm, I know...so, wanna see the cake?" Unlike Freddie, Sam wasn't bothered about Carly nor Melanie seeing her cake; she wanted to show off her recent outcomes so maybe, just maybe, she could win, and not wear a dress. And, even more so, getting Freddie to wear the sissiest, prissiest, most girlie dress she could find in the wedding catalouge.

"No, I don't want to cheat. I want to see the cakes at the end, OK Sweetie? Is that good?" Carly asked, kissing her neck gently, only to taste cake batter, "Mm...you're most certainly all messy..." She licked Sam's neck.

Sam chuckled, but broke their embrace, "I'd even love to have sex with ya Cupcake but I've really gotta work on the cake."

"OK...if you'd wanna have sex later...Cupcake'll be waiting for ya...in bed..." She cooed, slowly walking out of the iCarly studio, purposely swishing her hips to and fro.

Sam smirked, "Man, I look forward to that..." When Carly left the room entirely, Sam continued working on her sponge cake, hoping the outcome would be incredible.

_**BACK DOWNSTAIRS, WITH FREDDIE...**_

Freddie had managed to cook two sponge cakes, ice them, decorate them and write on it all in fifteen minutes. He needed a time boost, and that was his lucky chant. He put the finishing touches on his cake, by wrapping a bright red bow around it, tying it and stepping away, to take a closer look. He knew it lacked something, but wasn't sure what. All he hoped was that Sam hadn't included it.

"Man, if only Mel were here now...too bad she had to go for a job interview..." Freddie muttered, "And I know this'll beat Sam...the one thing that has beaten Sam...it's ready...I know it...and this time, Sam's not gonna win...I am..."

_**UPSTAIRS, WITH SAM...**_

Sam, much like Freddie, had finished her wedding cake; it looked relatively similar, but there was notable differences.

On the top of the cake, there was a little model of her, Carly, Melanie and Freddie all holding hands to their respective partners. There was also red, glittery icing writing on the front of the cake, completing the picture with a love heart, broadcasting the initials of the respective wedding participants. It was most certainly more impressive then Freddie's. However, as well as looks, it also depended on taste.

"I bet if Carls and Mel were here now, they'd vote mine for the best...too bad Mel had to go somewhere...wonder where? Oh well...doesn't matter...thing is I'm gonna beat Fredwardo for the one-hundredth time...time to wear a dress, Fredward Cullen..." Sam thought evilly, having full confidence in her abilities.

_**THE NEXT DAY, IN THE KITCHEN OF APARTMENT 8-C...**_

Melanie and Carly waited for their respective partners to take their finished cakes out. Carly, who was tapping her pen on the desk, was desperate to ask Melanie where she was yesterday, but thought the better of it.

"So, what do you think the result's gonna be like...I'm sure they're both good!" Melanie smiled; why did she always have to be so positive? It was quite hard for her to judge, since Sam was her sister, but Freddie was engaged to her, so it was like kryptonite to her.

"Yeah. I think they'll both be good." Carly smiled, "Are you two ready yet? We're here, all seated!"

"Sure, Babe! We're ready!" Sam retorted, before wheeling her cake out, causing both Melanie and Carly to gasp out of beauty; it was plain amazing for Sam's standard. They had never realized how good of a cook she could be, "So, is it good? C'mon, taste it!" She cut off two slices, and handed them to her girlfriend and sister respectively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait for me!" Freddie wheeled out his cake; Carly and Melanie didn't exactly perform the same reaction, implying that they didn't like Freddie's cake as much as Sam's. Freddie cut off two slices, and placed them in front of his girlfriend and good friend, "OK, continue!"

However, when he saw the little decorations on Sam's cake, he knew what he was missing, '_Damn it! Missed the little figures on top! Oh well, hope they don't notice..._'

"They were gonna eat mine anyway, Fredbag."

"Shut up."

"OK, OK. You guys ssh, otherwise we won't try it at all." Melanie sighed, before forking at her first portion of cake, Freddie's slice. Carly did the same. They both didn't eat the whole slice, but seemed like they thoroughly enjoyed it. After Freddie's cake was Sam's finished product; like before, they didn't finish the whole slice, but seemed like they thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Well..." Carly trailed off, "Freddie, I liked the look of the cake - nice and simple, but the taste was just lacking in jam for me. You know I've gotta love jam! And, my sexy baby, I thought the look of the cake was plain beautiful, and the taste contained lots of jam and cream. So, I'm going with Sam."

Freddie had predicted this; he knew Carly would go for Sam. And, he knew Melanie would go for him easily, so it would be even, and no one would have to wear a sissy dress.

Melanie started, "Um...well...Freddie Baby...yours was really cute, and nice...the texture and taste was divine...and, that goes the same for you too Sammie. But, as they say, everyone has to vote...and I go for -not to offend the person who didn't win - Sam..."

**A/N: So, another cliffhanger! I like these! Their fun! So, Sam's won, and Freddie's...well, you get the jist. Anyone surprised that Sam won? I know I was when I read Unknown To You All's description of the story! Well, thank him! Not me for coming up with this ingenuous idea!**

**Wondering what's happening next? Have no fear, because U-Madder~ will update tomorrow! I'm not sure if I will be publishing one or two more chapters, but I'm going for the first one so far.  
**

**As always, remember to R&R guys! And, thanks for reading! Remember to tune in next chapter of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! OK, bye everyone!  
**


	26. Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part Three

**Yo, yo, yo again! U-Madder~ is back yet again with another installment of...THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! I have never understood why I use capitals for the title. Hm...maybe to get the readers attention more? Eh, who knows? And, thanks so much for the reviews you all posted. They're all awesome!  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
**

**Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part Three  
**

"M-M-Mel? A-Are you...sure you wanna vote for...S-S-Sam?" Freddie stood, mouth wide open, not even noticing Sam practically dying of laughter. She had won, and was dang proud of it as well.

Melanie looked rather ashamed of herself, "I'd vote for you Baby if you had put those little figures on top...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...and now you're gonna wear a dress to our wedding!" Tears began to stream down her face. She collapsed into Carly's arms.

"Look, you two. I think we should call the bet off. It's not fair on anyone." Carly made a very valid point; they should of called off the bet ages ago, in fact, when Freddie and Sam began to argue in the first place.

"No, I won fair and square, Cupcake! Freddie's wearin' a dress, and that's final."

"Sam! Don't be so stubborn!" Carly rubbed her girlfriends sisters back gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear while Freddie stood there, gobsmacked. He still couldn't believe Sam would go that far and make him wear a dress and makeup to his wedding. And even more so that Melanie didn't even vote for him.

"Geez,Carls n' Mel. He'll be fine. I mean, how bad can it really be?" Sam chuckled, perfectly aware that she would make Freddie look the most girliest, prissiest boy everyone that she knew would had ever seen. But, obviously, she wasn't going to tell anyone that. This wedding was going to be the best yet, and nothing was going to fail if Sam Puckett was in charge. Well, for Freddie, Sam would try and make his experience the most miserable one he had ever had in his whole life.

_**ONE WEEK LATER, ONE HOUR BEFORE THE WEDDING...**_

Sam laughed ecstatically from the seats as Freddie stepped out of the dressing room, looking even more glum and...beautiful then ever to Sam. Blush powder spread all over his angry face, eyeliner bringing out his boring, brown eyes, lip stick smudged all over his lips, dangly earrings that dangled down his face, a diamond necklace and to top his look off...a sissy, long, pure white, tight wedding dress that was fit to size.

"Don't. Laugh." Freddie grumbled, "Can't believe the things I do for family...if I can even call you that..." He groaned as one of the bridesmaids put the veil on his head, covering up his annoyed expression. Another bridesmaid handed him a bouquet of white roses.

Carly walked over, trying her best not to scream, "Oh my god. Sam, what the hell have you done!?" She turned to her blonde baddie, who was clad in a smart men's tux.

"Just girlified him...he looks great, doesn't he?" Sam wrapped an arm around Carly's waist.

Carly shook her girlfriends arm off out of annoyance, "No, Sammie. This is serious. _He looks hideous_." She whispered the last part into Sam's ear.

"Eh, at least we'll be laughing about this for weeks to come." Sam chuckled again as Freddie was forced to put on another touch of makeup.

"Sam, I mean it. No sex until you apologize to both Freddie and Melanie for your little...'antics'." Sam rolled her eyes, "And I mean it. No sex." Carly said sternly, like her girlfriend was more of a child then girlfriend.

"Fine...I'll apologize after the wedding..." Sam groaned; she felt like she won the bet fair and square. And now her girlfriend was threatening her with no sex because of it? She felt like she hadn't gone too far. Freddie looked fine with the makeup, dress and female undergarments.

"Good girl...now, c'mon...it's starting soon...Freddie needs to get inside, and so does all the guests..." Carly smiled; Sam moaned. Carly just loved it when she got her way, even with Sam.

Freddie was lead inside the church by a couple of bridesmaids to the front, who held up the dress at the back, considering it was very long. Freddie turned around, facing the empty chairs as the bridesmaids left. One by one the wedding guests were seated.

Gibby, the best man, and Carly, the chief bridesmaid, came to the front, "Um...Freddie...what-" Gibby tried not to laugh, but was cut off by Carly.

"Samantha. I don't need to say anything else." She crossed her arms.

"Thanks, Carly..." Freddie muttered, "You're a great friend...well, let's get this over with..." He turned to the organist, who chuckled a little and began to play a sweet, wedding tune.

Guests were lead inside, all looking at Freddie with either horror or laughter; Sam was an usher, so she was standing around the sides, waiting for anyone to give her an order. She snickered, having to cover her mouth due to laughing too much. Mrs Benson was struck with surprise and upset, as she began to cry. A couple of bridesmaids lead her out of the church.

Finally, all the guests were seated, with Carly, Gibby and lovely, beautiful Freddie standing at the front. Finally, the organist began to play the wedding song, implying that Melanie, Spencer, the flower girls and ring bearer were about to walk in.

Two of Freddie's little cousins threw flowers in the air; they received awes from the guests. One of Melanie and Sam's little cousins was carrying the two rings. The guests smiled at him gleefully. Finally, Spencer walked, arm locked with Melanie... who was not dressed in a dress but dressed in a...tux?

Every single one of the guests gasped. Even Sam, Carly, Gibby and especially Freddie gasped; Melanie sighed, "Since Freddie's wearing a dress...I thought I might as well wear a tux..."

Spencer nodded his head, but didn't say a word. He lead Melanie down the isle, whilst people gasped and pointed. Melanie didn't care; she just wanted to get it over with.

Spencer whispered a couple of words to Melanie, before giving her off to her 'man'. Melanie giggled, "Carly and the other bridesmaids did really well with the makeup..."

Freddie sighed, "I know...why'd you wanna wear a tux?"

"I felt like somebody should of worn a tux...so I did..." Melanie smiled.

The priest opened his book, and slowly turned his head and smiled at his couple he was marrying, "Dearly beloved, today we are here..." He droned on.

Carly crossed her arms, even more angry with her girlfriend, now that she had seen Melanie wear a dress, 'You better apologize...and I mean it...' She mouthed to the blonde, who gulped; Sam needed sex today from Carly. Because they were busy with preparing for the wedding and...other things, they didn't have a chance to settle down and enjoy themselves.

"May I have the rings?" The priest smiled to the small, blonde Puckett boy, who happily handed the rings to his cousin and her man. The couple placed one ring on each others finger, "OK...now, Fredward Karl Benson...do you take Melanie Elizabeth Puckett to be your lawfully wedded...um, wife?" He wasn't sure what to call either Melanie or Freddie at this point.

"I do." Freddie stared intensely, and passionately into Melanie's icy blue eyes.

"OK...now, Melanie Elizabeth Puckett, do you take Fredward Karl Benson to be your lawfully wedded...um husband?"

"I-I...do..." Melanie cried, tears streaming down her face with joy.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss...well, you may now kiss..."

Freddie and Melanie kissed gently, receiving cheers from all of the guests, including Sam, who actually felt quite guilty, and though maybe she shouldn't of made a bet in the first place.

After the marriage, was the dance and bouffant. Everyone danced with their respective partners, even Carly and Sam. Gibby sat at the table with Spencer, eating some of the food provided.

Melanie smiled and rested her head on her new husbands shoulder, who was actually enjoying every second of the dance, "You look beautiful, Honey..."

"Do you have to mock me, Mel?" Freddie blushed, all while laughing along with his newlywed wife.

"I'm not mocking you...I'm just being honest...you look really cute with that makeup Carly did..." Melanie smiled, tightening her embrace with Freddie as the music began to slow down, "And...you do know at Samantha and Carly's wedding, we're going to be the bridesmaids, right?"

"Oh crap."

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS THE DANCE FLOOR, WITH CARLY AND SAM...**_

Carly was wrapped in Sam's comfortable embrace, "D'you think you should apologize to them? Like, now. So we can have sex later?"

"Depends...they may not be here..."

"Sam...go. Now. Sex. Later." Carly frowned; she, secretly found Sam's bet quite hilarious, but wasn't intending to let her girlfriend know that any time soon.

"Fine..." Sam grumbled, before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. She broke the dance, and walked over to where Melanie and Freddie were supposed to be. However, they had already gone somewhere. And, Sam knew exactly where they were, "Bedroom...figures on their dance..."

Melanie took Freddie into her arms as the wedding slowed down, "Now that everything's almost over, I was thinking..." She blushed, shying off a little. She didn't want too, during their wedding. But, she needed Freddie more then anything in the world. She needed to have him.

Freddie smirked as Melanie blushed, "Wedding sex I guess...fine...just for you, Sweetie..."

Everything surprisingly turned out good, even if Sam did make Freddie and Melanie wear the reverse clothes, the importance was that the wedding didn't turn out to be a disaster. That was what mattered. Now that the wedding was over with, what would they do about children?

**A/N: And, third chapter done! Next chapter, which is sadly the last, and the prologue, will be published tonight probably. Did you all enjoy this? I know I enjoyed writing it. And, be sure to check out my new story, Threatened. It's slightly different, but it's still Cam. All my publications are either Cam or Felanie.**

**As always, remember to R&R another installment of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM!  
**


	27. Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part Four

**Sup, people? U-Madder~ here with unfortunately, the last chapter of Freddie's Wondrous Wedding! I really enjoyed writing this, so I thank Unknown To You All for coming up with this idea!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven  
**

**Freddie's Wondrous Wedding: Part Four  
**

A little girl, no older then five, crowned with fair, curly blonde hair, smooth chocolate brown eyes and healthy pale skin searched through the attic of her parents home, Mr and Mrs Puckett. Yes, that's right, Freddie took Melanie's surname so the Puckett family name would live on.

She picked up a picture of her parents getting married; however, it wasn't as she expected it. Her Dad was wearing a dress, weather as her Mom was wearing a tuxedo. However, she didn't recognize her parents, since they looked relatively younger, and instead wondered why the picture was there in the first place.

"What's this doing in the box? Hmm...I'll go and as Mommy and Dadda..." She scurried down the stairs, clutching the photo frame in her hand.

When she arrived in the kitchen room, her Dad, Freddie Puckett was cleaning the shelves, "Hello, Sweetheart...what's that you've got there?" Freddie stopped cleaning the shelves and turned to his beautiful daughter.

"Um...what's this? I found it in the room on the third floor..." She handed the photo frame to her father, who immediately turned away after one glance. He didn't want to tell his daughter what happened at his wedding.

"That's a fake picture...Auntie Sam made that for Dadda and Mommy on the computer, Ash..." He smiled, running his hands through his daughters curly, wavy hair.

Ash walked into the living room, where her six-month pregnant Mom, Melanie Puckett, was whispering sweet nothings to her unborn children on the couch, since she was having fraternal twins, "Hello Sweetie...what's that you've got there?" She picked up Ash, and placed her on her lap, who handed Melanie the photo.

"Mommy, I asked Dadda what this picture is, but he said Auntie Sammie made it on the computer. Is that true? Because I don't think it is..."

Melanie smiled, and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Yes Sweetheart...that's me and Dadda when we got married, before you were born."

"Nuh, uh. That's not you and Dadda." Ash replied, shaking her head, resting her head gently on Melanie's stomach.

Melanie ran her fingers through Ash's hair, "Yes it is..."

"But you're not wearing the dress, Mommy..."

"Nope, that would be Dadda. He looks quite silly, doesn't he?" Melanie smiled as her little daughter began to giggle a little.

"I never knew Dadda liked to play dress-up...can I go and ask him, Mommy? Can I, can I?" Melanie placed little Ash on the floor, who began to jump up and down ecstatically.

"Sure, Sweetheart...go and ask him..."

Ash ran back inside to the kitchen, still keeping hold of her discovery, "Dadda!" She panted, "Mommy said that you were in the dress and not Mommy! Do you like dress-up, Dadda? Cos' I never knew that! We can play together!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened Sweetie. Mommy said what?" Freddie stopped his cleaning again, kneeling down to his daughters height level.

"She said that you were in a dress! And now we can play dress-up together!" Ash smiled, grabbing hold of her Dad's leg.

Freddie grumbled, "I'm gonna kill Sam..." He said before being forced to join his daughter, playing dress-up with dolls.

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE OTHER PUCKETT HOUSEHOLD...**_

Two identical twin sisters, no older then their cousin, ran around the garden excitedly; like their cousin, they were crowned with blonde hair, but, their hair was slightly darker than Sammie,one had brown and the other had blue eyes and they both carried happy, excited expressions. They resembled both of their parents greatly.

"C'mon, Mel! Let's go! Mama and Mommy won't tell us off!" One little girl, the one with icy blue eyes smirked; she was just like Sam in personality.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Sammie..." Her twin sister muttered, her chocolate brown eyes full of worry much like her Mommy years ago.

"But, it'll be fun! I'm sure they'll let us! Mommy and Mama let us do anything, as long as it's not dangerous!" Sammie laughed, her icy blue eyes full of cunning plans and dreams to perform.

"As long as what dangerous, kiddos?" Sam Puckett peered around from the corner, smirking, knowing what her twin girls were going to do. She simply knew them too well, "I hope you two aren't getting up to any mischief, now are you? Mommy's not gonna be happy, with that big stomach, carrying your new baby sister, now is she?"

"No Mama. And, we're not doing anything dangerous. Melanie just wanted to go outside. That's all Mama." Little Sammie smirked; she'd trick her parents into thinking her twin sister was responsible, so she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Sammie, I know you better then you think, Kid. Tell Mama, what were you two up too?" Sam chuckled, ruffling her children's hair; they shared Carly's vast intelligence but her extreme ability to lie very well.

"Mama...we only wanted to go to the park...on our own...without you or Mommy..." Melanie frowned, her eyes filling up with tears.

Sammie grumbled; her twin sister was such a goody-two-shoes, and would always admit the truth to others eventually.

"It's OK, my widdle Pumpkins. I'm sorry, we can't go out. Mommy isn't feeling very well and Mama has to take care of her." Sam ruffled both her daughters hair, before walking into the house, and into the living room, where her wife, Carly Puckett sat, at least eight months pregnant.

"Where were you, Hon?" She asked, crossing her arms, acknowledging that Sam should and could sit down next to her.

"Oh...y'know...I kinda had some business to take care of with the kids an' all...nothin' Mama can't handle..." Sam smirked, patting herself on the chest. She sat down next to her wife, and pecked her twice. One on the cheek. One on the lips.

"Well, Freddie called...he said something about his daughter finding out he wore a dress to his wedding...little Sammie was going to find out anyway, so there was no point in keeping a secret."

Sam snickered; her phone buzzed in her jean pocket, playing the _Duck Song_. That could only be one person. And that was none other then Freddie Puckett, "Sup, Fredward? So, enjoyin' dress up, are we?"

"_I am going to kill you Samantha Puckett. I am _so_ gonna get you back._"

Sam laughed; all her life she had been tormenting Freddie, and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Even if that meant no kisses or cuddles or sex from her wife again. Now, she just needed to find that dress, make a party, and put Freddie in that stupid dress...

**So, the final chapter of Freddie's Wondrous Wedding! How did we all enjoy it? I know I enjoyed writing it! I don't know why I called this story Freddie's Wondrous Wedding, considering that the wedding is only in chapter three. Oh well, the whole story's associated with the wedding. And, in case you didn't know or notice, Freddie took the Puckett surname as well as Carly.**

**Do you all think Sam went a little too far with everything? And how did you like the children I created for them?  
**

**Remember to R&R for this chapter! And other chapters! Thanks for reading this wondrous story!  
**


	28. Ice-Skating

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter twenty-eight of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! As always, thanks so much for R&R last chapter, and all chapters in general! I still can't believe I'm the only one who has done this type of thing with Cam, you know, making one-shots centered around the Cam relationship and putting them all into one story.**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight  
**

**Ice-Skating  
**

Carly and Sam walked hand-on hand amongst the people and busy streets of Seattle, succrrying along with their daily chores, even on a weekend. Neither Carly or Sam were bothered; they were going somewhere special. Somewhere, that not many couples went to; the ice-skating rink.

They enjoyed to be different with their dates; sometimes, it would just be sitting in and cuddling, but other times, they'd be out and about, attempting to find an unusual date that not many people went out too.

"Sammie...Cupcake forgot her ice-skaties at home...is there one's there, Mama? I'm not sure..." Carly frowned.

Sam wrapped a comforting arm around her and smiled, "Yep, Babe...I'm sure of it...went just yesterday with Mel...she hasn't been ice-skating before...so, we loaned some off the stall."

Carly kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, "Well I'll thank Mel for not having skates, Mama..."

Sam drew her Cupcake for a closer embrace; the couple snuggled up to one another. Sam pecked Carly one on the forehead, another on the lips, not caring about the stares people performed; they had gotten quite used to people's obnoxiousness, and just simply ignored it.

Sam finally placed one final gentle kiss on Carly's forehead, "Love you...c'mon, we're here now..."

"Yay! I love ice-skating! It's the best thing in the world!" Carly stated excitedly, only to be given a curious expression from her girlfriend, "Apart from you of course, Sammie..." She quickly added.

The ice-skating rink was outside; it was kept cool all year round by cold cooling machines kept underneath the ice, which was especially needed now, in the hot summer. The rink was fairly large, and took up a large amount of space. The loaning wooden shack for ice-skates was to the right of the entrance where you'd pay for entry.

"C'mon...let's get you some skates, Babe..." Sam chuckled, kissing her girlfriends neck gently.

The faint, light hairs on Carly's back prickled as Sam's warm, plump lips touched her warm skin, "I can hardly wait, Baby...this'll be fun, won't it?"

"Yep..." Sam opened up her embrace further for Carly to snuggle in. She took her backpack off her back, took her dark blue and green ice-skates, with baby blue laces out, and held them by the laces. She put her backpack on her back, and approached the cashier behind the wooden shack.

The cashier was a teenager, at least Sam and Carly's age, and was quite appealing to Sam; Carly didn't like the look of her, however, "Sup, hot lips?" Sam muttered; she wasn't cheating on Carly, but what harm could a little flirting do?

"Mm...hey, sexy...want some ice-skates?" The young woman replied, smirking back at Sam. It was most certain she was looking at Sam's arm and chest muscles, which her dark blue t-shirt hugged greatly.

Carly frowned as she approached the flirting duo, "Sam. Skates. Remember?" She crossed her arms, immediately grabbing hold of her girlfriend's arm.

Sam was snapped out of her trance, "Oh, sorry Baby...I didn't mean to flirt with the woman behind the desk...Mama's sorry...make up kisses..." Sam apologized, kissing her girlfriend on the lips gently.

Carly smiled, returning her girlfriends kiss, "I know, Mama...you didn't mean too..." The couple snuggled into each others embrace.

The cashier's smile dropped, "Oh, you've got a girlfriend. Pity...so...what size are ya and I'll get ya some ice-skates..." It was more of a demand then a question.

"Five and a half...but do the size up just in case..." Carly replied, dreamily looking into Sam's sexy. plain gorgeous, icy-blue eyes and her hypnotizing, sexy stare.

"Right..." The cashier disappeared for a moment, but came back again, clutching a pair of velvet red and pink ice-skates, with baby pink laces, exactly the size Carly requested.

Sam took the ice-skates from the cashier and paid for both the rental and entrance fee. She handed Carly the ice-skates, who childishly remarked, "I want you to put them on for me, Baby..."

"Fine, Kid...let's put em' on for ya..." Sam smirked, first kissing her brunette before putting one skate on Carly's left foot. She laced it up, and placed the other one on Carly's right foot. Carly squirmed and giggled as Sam tickled her foot.

"Sammie! That tickles!" Carly giggled, trying to brush Sam's tickling fingers away from her foot, "C'mon, " She got up on her feet, "Let's go and ice-skate, Mama..." She pulled her girlfriend up from the floor when Sam got her skates on.

"I'm right behind ya, Shay..." Sam chuckled as Carly tightly gripped her hand.

The couple opened the small white door outside the skating rink and slowly walked through it; they didn't want to fall over on the ice. Carly shut the small door behind her, skating after her girlfriend, who had already began to skate around the rink.

"Wait up, Mama!" She shouted after the blond. Carly skated quickly after her girlfriend; she didn't want to be on her own skating around the large rink. Carly passed by all the other skating people, until she found the back of her brunette gal-pal. Carly began to feel warm and fuzzy as she checked out Sam's large butt; when did it get so big? She saw Sam's muscles flex in the tight, dark blue t-shirt, "Sammie, slow down!"

Sam turned around, and stopped pushing on the ice, "Oh, sorry Babe. Didn't mean to speed off before ya."

"It's OK, Sammie...now, we can have a widdle skate around the rink, can't we?" Carly caught up with her girlfriend, and wrapped her in a small hug.

Sam placed a kiss on Carly's lips, "Sure thing..."

The couple held hands, and began to skate around the rink together this time.. Sam became a little impatient and bored after a while because they had kept to exactly the same speed, and sped slightly faster then the pace her brunette companion was going.

"Sammie, slow down..." Carly frowned as Sam began to speed off again.

"Oh, sorry, Baby...I did it again..." Sam slowed down, and scratched the back of her neck lightly, "Didn't mean too...I'm bein' a little annyoin' today, aren't I?"

"No...you're not being annoying...you're always like that...I'm used to it, Mama..." Carly flirted, placing a delicate, soft palm on top of the top of Sam's chest. The couple skated over to the side of the rink, so they wouldn't fall over.

"Right, Cupcake..." Sam chuckled, bringing her girlfriend in for another gentle kiss. Carly wrapped an arm around Sam's neck, while Sam put her hands on Carly's waist, "Love you, y'know...more then anything..."

"I love you too, and that's so cheesy..." Carly giggled as Sam placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. Carly loved it whenever Sam would be playful in public; she was just that daring, and would even have sex in the street if it were up to her.

"It's meant to be..." Sam replied, kissing her girlfriend slightly deeper.

"I know, Sammie Baby...I know..."

The couple broke their embrace, and continued to skate around, not caring about the world, or anyone else around them. What mattered was that they had each other, and that's what counted.

**A/N: Not really much of a story-line for this one. Just a little pointless Cam fluff and cuteness. That's all. So, what did we all think? I know this chapter may not of been well thought out, and I apologize. But, I did try my best.**

**As always, remember to R&R this chapter, and all the rest for that matter!  
**


	29. A Day On The Nintendo Wii

**Aloha everyone! U-Madder~ here with chapter twenty nine of-well...you get the jist of the title of the story's title. At least, by now anyway. With up to twenty-nine and all... Anyway, as always, thanks for the reviews, and remember to R&R this chapter too! **

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine  
**

**A Day On The Nintendo Wii  
**

Whenever Sam would have a new obsession, it would always annoy Carly because, not only did Sam become obsessed with it, she was blind to the world around her, not noticing anything. And that was even including her poor, pitiful brunette girlfriend, Carly at times, depending on what hobby it was.

This time, it was the Nintendo Wii. Sam had always been a fan of video games, and forced Carly into playing them, but this was a console Carly hadn't even heard of. Sam had said it had been out six years or so, but Carly disagreed, saying she would of seen it on a commercial at that time of release.

Carly had considered multiple times that her girlfriend was now taking their relationship for granted, and was becoming selfish, even to her, but Sam had always treated her to something straight after her thoughts of that.

Truthfully, Carly hadn't even tried it before, and was rather curious to do so. It was certainly much more entertaining then sitting on her bed, doing work for school.

She got up, and made her way down one level, where Sam was quite noisily playing on the game; Carly blushed as she saw Sam shirtless, only clad in a sports bra and boxers. Sam jumped up and down whilst playing a tennis game on one disk called '_Wii Sports_'. Sam's muscles flexed and clicked as she swung her arm back to and fro, continuously hitting the computerized ball.

Sam had obviously detected Carly's movement, because she turned around, and smirked, "Sup, Cupcake? Wanna join in? It's fun, and really easy too!"

Carly, however, was unaware of Sam even speaking, because she was too busy fantasizing and looking at Sam's abs, and touching them. In bed. Whilst doing some...inappropriate things.

"Earth to Carls? Hello, Babe? Are you listening?" Sam asked like she was speaking to a five-year old.

"Sam, I'm not a baby. I am listening. I was just..."

"You were checking me out, weren't you."

Carly saw her girlfriend chuckle, and continuing to smirk at her, knowing her fully well of what she had been doing, "Y-Yeah...so, can I join in? You seem pretty sure of yourself, cocky, so let's see how good you really are..." Carly hinted a little seductiveness in her voice, but Sam, to her at least, didn't seem to notice. However, Sam was fully aware of Carly's flirting, but chose not to say anything; she wanted to keep the action down for now at least.

Sam smiled, loving her girlfriends competent behavior and personality, "Sure...c'mon and join in...I'll show you how to play first, before you can dream on about winning against me..." She, too, also began to flirt back.

"Alright then Mama," Carly walked over to her girlfriend, attempting to tear her eyes away from looking all over at Sam's toned, muscular chest and arms, "What do I do?"

"Well," Sam handed a white, slender remote, "Put the strap around your wrist. I'll guide you." It seemed like Sam took video games very seriously, due to her tone of voice.

"OK..." Carly did as she was told, and put the strap around her wrist, "What do I do now?"

"Now, my sexy Cupcake, you swing your arm back, which hits the ball. And...yeah, you just do the same thing over and over." Sam planted a wet kiss on Carly's neck before starting a new game.

Carly waited for a moment as Sam prepared the game. When Sam was done, she noticed something, "Aw, chiz...you're serving, which means you have to hit the B button, which makes the ball go in the air, and then hit it by throwing your arm in the air."

"OK...like this?" Carly pressed the B button.

"Good, Babe...learn from the Mama..." Sam smirked, "Now, throw your arm back, and hit the ball!"

Carly, however, found that quite confusing; hitting a ball whilst it was in the air for a short amount of time was hard for her, and due to the racket on the screen not cooperating properly, "I...it's not working, Sammie! Help me!"

Sam chuckled, "Alright, Babe, I'll help..." She kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, before taking the Wii remote, and serving the ball herself. She immediately put the remote back in Carly's hand, "Quick, now that I'm gonna hit it back, get ready to hit the ball, Cupcake!"

"Like this?" Carly asked as she swung the computerized ball back to Sam's Mii on the screen, where Sam was getting ready to hit it again.

"Perfect, Babe! Now, get ready, cos' Mama's comin' back!" Sam hit the ball back to Carly's Mii, where Carly swung her arm back, and hit the ball, which, Sam didn't get ready for, since she was getting quite cocky, so the ball went over the edge, and Carly had won that round, "Aw..."

"Yay! I won! And Mama thought she could win! Looks like when Mama gets cocky, she doesn't win!" Carly giggled at her girlfriends stunned expression.

"How? How did you do it, Babe?" She asked, gobsmacked, "Baby...man, you're really good...wanna play boxing? That's really fun!" She turned her expression from disappointing to playful, all while performing her sexy, crooked smirk.

"I have no idea how I won...and, yeah Sammie...I'll play boxing...but, you won't hurt me in real life, will you?" Carly asked timidly, blushing a little at the thought of Sam sitting on her.

"Nah, it's just on the game, Babe." Sam chuckled, "Now, c'mon, let's get it started. Let me just get those Nunchucks and we'll get started."

Carly had no idea what a 'Nunchuck' was, but she wasn't questioning; she wanted to see that funny, surprised expression on Sam's face again when she won, implying she was getting a little cocky herself.

When Sam came back, she clutched two Wii remotes, both equipped with Nunchucks, "Here, I'll explain it to you, Cupcake...just after I get the game up..."

Carly waited, just as before, for Sam to get the game up. When Sam did get it up, she explained through and through how the Nunchucks worked, and how to attack, doge and even do things that Carly hadn't even heard of in boxing, or any form of fighting for that matter.

"Um, Sammie..." Carly spoke up for the first time in five minutes, "Can we please get started on the game? I wanna play, Baby!"

"Oh, sure, Babe." Sam smiled, "I still think I'm gonna win. I've been doin' it my whole life, practically."

Carly rolled her eyes; sure Sam had a better experience of fighting then she did, but maybe, just maybe, a computerized game would be slightly different then Sam's real life fighting tactics.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

"Yay! I win again!" Carly giggled as Sam slumped down on to the couch, disappointing, but happy for her girlfriend.

"Well, done, Baby...Mama's proud..." Sam said as she stretched her arms out on the couch, "Couldn't believe you won for the third time in a row..."

Carly giggled again, "Yeah..." She sat herself down next to her girlfriend, who was now trying to take off her shirt, "Sam...why are you taking off your shirt? Are you all hot and sweaty, Sammie? I am...I'm gonna take mine off, Baby..." Carly smirked flirtatiously as she undid her shirts buttons, and threw it on the floor.

Sam, still fumbling to take off her tight t-shirt, smirked back, "Can you take mine off, Babe? I can't seem to get it off..."

"Sure thing..." Carly giggled yet again. She began to slide Sam's t-shirt over her head, exposing more and more of her broad figure and full, plump, bra-covered breasts, "Someones been working out more, haven't they, Baby Doll?"

"Yep...Mama's been usin' the Wii as well as the gym..." Sam chuckled, proud of her results from working out. She pecked Carly's lips, which her girlfriend deepened, wrapping her arms around Sam. Sam tightly embraced her girlfriend, deepening the kiss even further.

Carly and Sam laid on the couch, shirtless, just talking to one-another about what fun they had whilst working out on the Nintendo Wii. Carly, truthfully, was just happy that Sam had paid attention to her whilst doing this hobby, and not ignoring her. Now, what hobby would Sam get into much? And would she finally learn her lesson not to be cocky? Carly highly doubted that, but she loved her girlfriend, even with her arrogance and cockiness. And nothing would ever change that.

**A/N: I think this one wasn't very good, don't you? It was a little rushed...but I think the idea's cute! Sam being cocky, and Carly thinking Sam is annoying by it, and not even taking any notice! And, why oh why do I keep referring to Sam as being muscular? I just enjoy describing her like that. That's all.**

**As always, remember to R&R this chapter, and all others!  
**


	30. Save Me, Sam

**Hi everyone! Welcome to...chapter thirty of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! Woohoo! Just eighty more chapters to go, and I'll be done! Woohooo! So, enough of me, and let's...well, get started!**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Thirty  
**

**Save Me, Sam  
**

"S-Save me, Sam...save me..." Carly whimpered into Sam's chest, crying, speaking with a shaky voice, "H-He won't kill me, Sam...will he?"

Sam rubbed the brunettes back soothingly with one hand, "Ssh...he won't kill you...I'll protect you...he won't get to you while I'm here..." She whispered comfortingly, drying Carly's eyes with the other free hand.

"W-What if D-Daddy stabs me...h-he's more d-dangerous then you think, S-Sam...he'll hurt y-you..." Carly stared up at her girlfriend.

Sam hated to see her girlfriend this way; she liked it when Carly was happy and friendly and sassy. She had hardly seen Carly act this way, and wasn't planning on Carly being like this ever again. Colonel Steven Shay wouldn't dare and lay a finger on Carly. If he did, he would have Sam Puckett to talk too.

"Hush, Baby...he won't kill you... he won't get to you...I'm sure of it...I protect you...I love you more then he ever did...don't worry..." Sam planted a kiss on Carly's forehead.

"S-Sam...Daddy's dangerous...he's been in the army...he could kill you...please, save me, S-Sammie...save me...please..."

Sam, who didn't exactly care if Colonel Shay was dangerous, was going to do what she needed to do. Even if Carly said he would hurt Sam, Carly was more important to the blond then anything in the whole world, and she needed to protect her. Even if she was hurt, she was saving her girlfriend.

"Carls...I'm goin' over there...while I'm here, he's not gonna hurt you..." Sam got up from the couch, only to be pulled down by a terrified and shocked Carly.

"Sam, no! H-He...almost stabbed me once...just a few years ago...luckily, I dodged...he didn't hurt me...I was too fast..." Carly cried even more, tears dripping on to her hands.

"Cupcake...I-I...didn't know...I didn't know what he did to you...but what I do know is he's gonna pay...I won't allow him to hurt you any more...you don't deserve it...he deserves to be hurt...not you..." Sam stroked Carly's cheek, and planted a kiss on her forehead, then, on her lips.

"S-Sam...oh, you...g-get hurt...he'll hurt you...I don't want you to die whilst saving my life...I don't deserve a life...I'm selfish, greedy, stubborn-"

"Carly Shay, don't you dare say any of that stuff about yourself ever again. I want to risk my life to save yours because I love you, Baby...you're not selfish, greedy or stubborn...you're kind, gentle, loving and sometimes a little sassy...but Mama likes that...Cupcake, I love you...I want to hurt your Dad in the same way he hurt you whilst you were growing up...I'm not going to let hurt pour through you for the rest of your life...I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna beat him up...if dangerous or not...Sam Puckett will protect you...one way or another..."

Carly whimpered, "Oh, Sam...I love you...I know you can protect me, b-but you don't know him like I do. He has hurt Spencer physically twice, and emotionally...well, more times then I can count. H-He's hurt me once...he...didn't miss when he stabbed me...he actually...hit my shoulder with a knife..." She lifted up a sleeve, which showed a twisted, faint scar in the shape of a jagged, spindly line.

Sam ran a finger over the scar, "Ssh, Baby...he did this to you? Ssh...Mama's here...he's not gonna hurt you while Mama's here...believe me...I've had more scars then I can count...all from my Mom...I've lived and have been stuck with my Mom for eighteen years...I finally worked up the courage to move out with Mel...never seen the bitch ever since...anyway, I've been abused my whole life...and if I can do even that to my Mom, I can do anything to your Dad. Please...let me go, Cupcake...it's...for your own benefit as well...Mama'll protect you...you even asked so yourself earlier before changing your mind, didn't you?"

Carly dried her eyes and sniffled, feeling slightly better by Sam's comforting speeches, "I-I did...Mama...Sam...please...go and hurt him...I don't want you getting hurt...I'm sure he'll kill you...or hurt you at the very least...but, if you say you put up with living with your Mom, I'm sure you can do anything to Daddy...no wait, Colonel Shay..." Colonel Shay, from that moment, was no longer Carly's Dad.

_**AN HOUR LATER, AT COLONEL SHAY'S RENTED APARTMENT...**_

Sam was alone. Alone in the darkness of Seattle. But, not entirely; Carly had been too scared to come along with her. The brunette was shivering out of fear in Sam's truck as Sam walked into Colonel Shay's apartment, loaded with a knife, an a hair-clip to pick the lock.

The blond tried to form a smile at her girlfriend as she turned once more to face Carly, who was snug in the pure white truck, but, she seemed to what be in a terrible state. Carly shivered, tears streaming down her face, giving Sam an immediate reaction.

She pushed open the front door, disappearing from Carly's sight.

As Sam walked into the building, immediately, her thoughts were straight of the people who lived her. Dirty, broke scoundrels who had no life, no job, and most importantly, to Sam at least, no family. Without a family, life was worthless to Sam.

She found the given number to the apartment by Carly, and took her hair-clip out to pick the lock. After a couple of seconds, the keyhole turned, and Sam, was in...

_**TEN MINUTES LATER, BACK IN THE TRUCK...**_

Carly's eyes brightened up at the sight of a slightly beaten, bloodied Sam. It was obvious she had killed her 'Father', since the knife she clutched was dripping with oozing, bright red blood.

"Sammie!" Carly got out of the truck, and ran up to her girlfriend, kissing her many times square on the lips, wrapping her in a tight embrace, "You...didn't kill him...did you?"

Sam shook her head, groaning with pain, "Eugh...no...he stabbed me with my own knife...I'll be fine...it's only a small cut..." She mumbled, groaning and wincing.

"Oh, Sam...let me see that small cut..." She lifted up Sam's shirt, and saw a deep, boody red gash pouring with blood, "Oh, Baby...it's not small at all...ssh...Cupcake will kiss it better, and then treat it when we get home..." She placed a kiss on the gash, which made Sam giggle a little out of the cool, kisses Carly was planting on her.

"Man...it hurts Carls..." Sam groaned, letting Carly lead her back to the truck, with her in the passenger seat. She couldn't drive, and Carly wasn't going to let her either.

"I know Sam...I know...at least you didn't get killed...that's the main thing, right?" Carly tried to brighten up the mood, whilst retrieving the car keys from the side of the dashboard and inserting them into the key-hole, which brought the engine to life.

"Yep..." Sam winced a little out of pain.

Carly leaned over and frowned, "I'm sorry...I got you into all of this...really, Baby...I am..."

"Ssh...what matters is that I put him in a state he won't survive in...and that I'm alive...here, with you..." Sam smiled a little, which brought a small smile to Carly.

Carly started the engine up, and drove away, feeling guilty of herself for getting Sam physically hurt, but happy, just happy, that Sam was fit, healthy, and alive. She just needed her 'Father' to die...he deserved it after stabbing Sam, and all the things he had did to both Carly and Spencer.

But, what mattered the most was, her girlfriend, her sweet, sweet girlfriend, Sam Joy Puckett, was alive. And that was all that mattered right now. Nothing else.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't include the fight scene between Colonel Shay and Sam. When I typed it up, it seemed way to gory, even for an M rated story, so, I had to get rid of it. Again, I apologize. But, I couldn't of wrote it in another, more appropriate way. It was too hard.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews (as always). I love you all and remember to check out my Epilogue for The Diary of Sam Puckett. Yes, there is a Epilogue to it.  
**

**So, remember to R&R, everyone! OK, goodnight (from when I've published this anyway - 19:23)  
**


	31. Who Would Know?

**Hello peoplez! Welcome to-well, you get the jist by now. I don't have much to say, except it's my big brothers birthday! LET'S ALL GIVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KYLE! YAY! He's nine-teen today! So, enough talk of him, and let's get started with chapter thirty-one! Sorry Kyle, but I want to talk about other things that DOESN'T include you. Or Melanie (my younger sister - isn't it weird how both Melanie and Sam's sister, Melanie, have the same name?) or Erika (my baby sister - she is SO adorable).**

**So much for nothing to say. So, let's FINALLY get started! And, I've been busy with preparing for my brothers birthday and trying get a present in advance for my girlfriend for Valantines's Dy...sorry for not updating in so long...  
**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Thirty-One  
**

**Who Would Know?  
**

An eight-year-old Sam Puckett ran about apartment 8-C for the first time ever, "Wow! This is awesome, Carly! Much better then my house, anyway..." She smiled, before grumbling, think of the tip she was forced to call 'home.'

An eight-year-old Carly giggled back, trying to draw a picture, "Thanks, Sam! My brother tries to make the house look good. I think it looks silly, with his sculptures and all...but, they're funny, and give color to the place!"

Sam sat down next to her best friend, "Hey, Carly? What is that you're drawing? It looks like...well, I actually have no idea..." She twisted her neck to the side, as well as performing a somewhat confused expression.

The drawing was squiggled lines, random circles with dots inside it, different shapes placed randomly and a weird, straight line sticking out of the squiggles.

"I have...no idea what it is either...I guess...well, I'm trying to learn how to draw? Can I see how you draw, Sam? Please?" Carly asked, performing the puppy-dog innocence trick.

Sam chuckled, "Sure. I can show you a picture I did earlier in class." She searched through her jean pocket, before taking out a small, folded piece of paper. She handed it to Carly, who unfolded it, and looked at it.

Carly looked up confusingly at Sam, "Um...what's this? It looks like me and you getting married or something..." She held up the paper to Sam's eyes; Sam eyed the picture for a moment before snatching it back, and stuffing it down her pocket.

"What! No! Nothing like that! Here, I've got another picture!" She took out another piece of paper, and handed that one to Carly, who unfolded the second one.

"Um...this looks like me giving birth to...mine and your baby..." Carly was rather uncomfortable; Sam was drawing weird pictures of her and Sam being...in love. It was quite creepy, and Carly was wondering why.

Sam's eyes widened. She was stuttering, and looked extremely nervous, "Um...er...er..." She immediately snatched the piece of paper out of Carly's hands, and collapsed on the couch, "N-No reason..." She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers, "No reason whatsoever..."

"But...it seems like you want us to get married and have children..." Carly pointed out.

"Um...b-but, wouldn't it be cool? I mean...best friends marrying and having kids together...wouldn't it be kinda fun?" Sam fumbled with her fingers slightly quicker, looking up at Carly, who giggled.

"Getting married? Having children? Isn't that a bit...well...silly? I mean, no best friends marry each other or have children. Including us. I think it's silly, don't you, Sam? I mean...we usually see boys and girls married and have kids...not girls and girls..."

"But, it could be possible. Couldn't it?" Sam shrugged nervously, rubbing her head lightly.

"I guess...well, it would be really fun...and cool to get married and get a family..." Carly reconsidered her thought for a second, before giggling, "Alright, if you wanna get married when we're older, we can do it!"

Sam got up and danced, "Yay! We're gonna get married! We're gonna get married! Wait...aw...when we're older? Aw...I wanna get married now..." She pouted, stomping her foot on the floor angrily. Carly knew Sam wanted to get married now, but the blond couldn't have her way all the time. Sam would just have to wait until everyone would want them to get married.

"Sam, it won't be long. We will get married soon! And when we do, are we gonna kiss like people do when they get married?" Carly asked.

Sam stopped pouting, and chuckled nervously, "Well...us, kissing each other? I think that's a little over the edge, don't you? I think marrying each other is better..."

Carly shrugged, "Oh well, but people kiss when they get married. It doesn't matter...we can get married without kissing each other, can't we?"

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed; she couldn't wait to get married in the future, but with no kissing.

_**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER, IN THE SHAY-PUCKETT HOUSE HOLD...**_

Sam, aged twenty-two years-old, was lazily sprawled out on the couch, clutching a television remote, not even dressed for the day. She let out a huge yawn, and continued to watch the television. She hadn't done any work around the house since her wife, Carly Shay, had gone out to work.

The door was suddenly unlocked, and a twenty-two year-old Carly peaked her head through the door, "Hey, Sweetie. How are you-Sam! You didn't do anything at all today, did you?" She angrily stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her, taking notice of the lack of work her wife had did.

Sam looked back at her wife, her eyes bloodshot, "Hey, Babe...um...I fed the kids today, put em' to sleep...an'..."

"No, I put them to sleep before I left! And that was 8:00 in the morning! Ugh...sometimes, I wonder how we got together! I mean, you're lazy and I'm hardworking! I'm like the only one who works in this relationship! And all you do is sit on your fat, lazy ass all day!" Carly retorted angrily.

Sam fumbled with her fingers nervously, before replying, "Actually, we got together when I asked you once if we could get married and have children. Y'know...when I first went to your apartment an' all..."

Carly's expression softened, and her face went from anger to loving, "Aw...you remember that, Sweetie? Who would know we'd be married? And with two beautiful daughters as well...I don't think we could be any happier with a lovely family, now could we Sammie?" She rubbed the blond's shoulder.

Sam chuckled; she knew exactly how to calm her wife down, and not even lay a finger on her. She knew Carly that well, "Nope. We can't be any happier. But...what about me? Aren't I beautiful too?" She teased, nudging her wife in the arm.

Carly giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Sam granted her wife's request and kissed the brunette gently on the lips. After a couple of kisses, they heard their two little children wake up, by shouting and crying.

**A/N: Aw...happy little family for the Shay-Puckett's! And, it was like eight-year old Sam could see the future. Well...except for the kissing part...she was wrong.**

**So, remember everyone to R&R this chapter! And, I apologize again for the late update. I'll try to publish another chapter tonight if I can.  
**


	32. Arrest

**Heya, everyone! I am...well, U-Madder~ of course! And is here with chapter thirty-two! Yaya! I got a pressie for my girlfriend, (my little sexy baby - remember to R&R sweetheart!) but haven't sorted out my homework. Sorry...fanfiction is _that_ important.**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Two  
**

**Arrest  
**

Carly glanced over at her girlfriend angrily - who was in the opposite seat, daydreaming - as the police car began to move slowly, the sirens blasting on full sound, flashing, alerting people to move out the way on the road.

That was it. Carly couldn't take it anymore. Sam had been arrested for the seventh time for isolating and stealing a watch from an elderly person in the street, and had forced her girlfriend into coming along for the 'ride', partly blaming it on her, so Carly could go with her to court, and maybe, arrested.

Sam had never gone this low before; Carly knew the blond could be a little selfish at times, but never, ever, had she been selfish to her own girlfriend, who she was supposed to love and cherish, and whom not to blame anything on.

"Y'know, I can't believe you, Samantha." Carly whispered, so the police in the front couldn't hear, "Tagging me along with your little 'fun run'...this isn't a game you know, you can't win every time. Sometimes, there are chances you could loose..."

"Wha? Repeat that, Babe? Couldn't hear ya...stupid cops put the radio on..." Sam yawned, turning to face her girlfriend.

Carly couldn't believe what attitude the blond was giving her, "Samantha, I don't want this to end up in an argument. Listen to me!" She grabbed Sam's shoulders, sneaking her handcuffs round the front of her, and not the back, "We can't always win...a-and...sometimes...you may loose..." She felt herself crying a little.

"Whoa, Baby Doll...why ya cryin'? Mama'll make you feel better-"

"No! You don't see Sam! You won't make me feel better! You'll continue to get me arrested so much that I'll be living on the streets with you! No money, no food, no job! Nothing! You'll just continue to get dough the lazy way, all while sitting on your fat ass!"

Sam squinted her eyes, anger fueling through her. She didn't care if she was talking to her girlfriend - Carly had insulted her, and things had became to reach the boiling point for her as well in their relationship, "Oh, so what you're saying is that I'm a tramp with nothing! And, sayin' I'm fat, are we?"

"Yeah, maybe I am saying that! Oh, and all you think about is yourself! You're so selfish, Sam! Just think about others for a change!" Carly raised her voice a little higher then intended, which made one of the cops ears twitch over the music. Luckily, he ignored it, and continued listening to the radio.

"I'm selfish? I'M SELFISH?! You're the selfish one, Carlotta! Always thinking about yourself and no one else! Now that's selfish! And don't think cos' we're in a relationship I can't hit you! Mama can do whatever she wants! Even if we are supposed to 'love' one another. Fucking Valentines Day is coming up! We're supposed to be going out together! Well, slut here obviously doesn't agree with me, now does she!"

Carly whimpered; Sam had never, ever, in a million years, had spoke to the brunette like she did just now. She didn't think Sam would hit her. Sam was handcuffed...but, those chains did look quite sharp...and if Carly managed to get her handcuffs from facing her back to the front, Sam could too.

"S-Sam...b-but...I thought you love me...I thought we're supposed to love each other, aren't we? O-Obviously not...p-please Sam...stop hurting me...it was my fault for starting everything..." She whispered, burying her face in her handcuffed wrists and hands, sobbing, "P-Please..."

Sam gritted her teeth; she was in a tight situation. It was Carly's fault for starting everything, but she did force Carly into taking part of the blame for hitting that stupid lady, so Carly could be with her. Arrested, "Well...why should I?" Was the only thing her big mouth could say. She slapped it shut as soon as she saw Carly look up, eyes blood-shot and face full of tears.

"I-I..." The brunette drifted off, before crying again into her bony arms.

Sam had triggered a switch in Carly, and now, she could never turn that switch off. Ever. But, there was always hope, and Sam could always try, "Cupcake...you know me and my big mouth...I didn't mean that, Baby...really, I didn't. And in fact, I'm the one who should be entirely sorry. I can't just take advantage of you now that we're together. I have to protect you, and do what's right. You're not selfish...I'm the one who is...and, gah...this is so hard for me to say after what has happened, considering there's a huge chance that you won't speak to me ever again...but...I love you, Baby Doll...and, I'm so, so sorry I got you into this stupid mess...I should of never, ever blamed the crime partly on you, which got us both arrested...I'm...so sorry..."

Carly looked up; she was a weak, spindly, crying, brunette mess. She dabbed her eyes gently with her finger tips before smiling a little bit shakily and weakly, due to her just crying, "I-I...Sam...no, Baby...it's my fault..."

Sam smiled back, wiping a couple of tears that escaped her own face, "No...it's my fault...Babe, let's just leave it at that, OK? No more arguing. Hugsies and kissies?" She asked, stroking a wet cheek of her girlfriend.

Carly responded to that by kissing her girlfriend passionately; even though there was a strong possibility she'd be arrested for violating and stealing the possessions of the elderly, she'd be sentenced in jail with her strong, sexy blond.

The police in the front of the car noticed the couple making out, "Um...d'you think they're the right one's an' all, Tom? They show too much love for each other..."

"Nope, not the right one's at all, Max. Too much love in their souls to be criminals. I think we shouldn't tell the court about this one, even if they are the culprits...just...let them off..."

The two men looked back from the front, and saw the two girls kissing and cuddling each other, just happy to have made up, and be in each others arms, "Um...you guys can get out...we think you two show too much love to do anything to a nice, old lady..." One of them said.

Carly and Sam were overfilled with joy, "YES! THANKS SO MUCH!" The couple shouted enthusiastically in unison, before blushing at performing their 'jinx'. They couldn't believe they were being let off for doing something that Sam actually did. They knew that god had most certainly performed a miracle on that one, and they were hugely grateful for it.

The cops let the girls out of the car, uncuffing their handcuffs, and bid them a farewell, before returning on the road, to wherever they needed to go, and wherever they were stationed to next.

"Woohoo, fresh air and freedom at last!" Sam shouted, stretching her back out. She was still surprised, weather as Carly had already began to think about something else, irrelevant to what had happened before them.

Carly giggled, "Yay! So, now what do we do? Now that we've...escaped arrest and stuff?" She asked curiously to her girlfriend, who began to smirk after the very question.

"Rib eatin' festival? I heard there's one down the road from here." She chuckled a little as her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sam...you never change..."

**A/N: I think the ending was a little rushed, don't you? Apart from that, I promised that I'd publish two chapters in one day, and I succeeded in making that promise come true! I never ignore a promise, nor break it either! This one only took me about...well, less then an hour to write.**

**So, peoplz of all ages, remember to R&R before bed-time! Thanks, and goodbye for today!  
**


	33. The Rain Game

**What up, everyone! Welcome to chapter thirty-three of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! Honestly, I still don't understand why I put my title in capitals. Maybe one bright and sunny day we'll know. But for now, we wont.**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Three  
**

**The Rain Game  
**

Rain poured down, down into the dark, dark city of Seattle. It was a rather common weather, especially in the winter, and Carly and Sam had nothing to do but just sit about apartment 8-C all day. It wasn't very exciting, and for once, Sam was complaining about not doing anything.

"But, Cupcake! It's so boring without going outside! Can't we play a game?" The blond groaned; it wasn't like Sam to complain about not doing anything.

Carly sighed - she desperately wanted her girlfriend to slap her mouth shut, otherwise, she was going to do it for Sam, "Look, Sweetie. You complain half the time that you want a rest and a little sit down. So, utilize it. You like being lazy, Baby, and this is a prime opportunity to do so..."

"I guess...but it's so boring indoors! Why can't we play a game, Cupcake? Why not? It's so boring!" Sam had obviously not listened to one single word that Carly had said.

Carly groaned, "If you want to moan and groan about not going anywhere, can you not do it so loud? I'm getting a headache from you moaning and groaning, Sammie, and it's driving me crazy!"

Sam was quiet for a second, until she let out a huge groan, "Eugh, it's so boring in here!"

"Please, Samantha! Could you not be quiet for one teensy second?" Carly had finally cracked; Sam was indeed driving her insane and she was now sick of it. Why couldn't Sam just keep her mouth shut? It would of been a whole lot easier for both of them to cope.

Sam frowned, looking slightly hurt and offended, "Fine...Mama'll keep her mouth shut if it makes complaining ol' Carly happy...geez, and I thought Melanie was bad with this kind of thing...obviously, I was wrong..."

Carly sighed; she had taken things a little off the edge, and had to make everything better before it was too late, "Look, Baby. I'm just saying couldn't you not talk so loud. That's all, Sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

Sam chuckled, "Oh, it's alright, Babe. I guess we're both bored inside, huh? With nothin' to do...just sit, talk and-yeah...now I've got it...now I've got a game we could play..._together_..." She purposely added seductiveness to the last word of her sentence, all while flashing a handsome, but crooked and goofy sexy smile at the confused brunette.

Carly looked at Sam a little shocked and confused, as tilted her head to one side, meaning she was thoroughly confused, "What's that? And what's with the seductive voice, Sammie-oh...yeah...I think I know what you're playing at..." She giggled a little, playfully flashing the same smile back at her girlfriend.

Sam shifted up on the couch, and stroked her girlfriends cheek gently. She pulled Carly in for a gentle kiss, which Carly excepted by kissing her blond-baddie back. The kisses quickly became passionate, as Carly managed to gain entrance in Sam's mouth, and Sam was beginning to get a little touchy and feely by touching Carly's toned, slim chest ever so gently.

"Mm...Sam...stop..." Carly muttered as Sam began to suck on her neck and fumbled with her left, perky breast, of which was still clothed. But, not for much longer.

Sam smirked. She was most certainly doing her job in making Carly moan ecstatically; she began to run her free hand through Carly's silky soft brunette hair. It smelled of sweet, sweet roses and apples. She placed fluttering kisses down Carly's neck and collarbone. Carly moaned again and began to kiss Sam's neck sweetly but fiercely at the same time. Sam groaned in Carly's flesh as her girlfriend began to nibble on her neck. Sam fought back by forcing Carly's t-shirt over her head, revealing her small, push-up, customized Build-A-Bra.

"Mm, never seen this one before, Babe...got it the other day I suppose?" Sam asked, mumbling through kisses.

"Yeah...c'mon...get it off me, please Sam..." Carly moaned; she needed Sam to be good to her, and treat her like the little girl she had always dreamed of being. A little girl to Sam. And no one else. Not even Spencer, of whom she gave up being a little girl to a long time ago.

Sam did as she was told and fumbled with the back of Carly's bra, until it unhooked, Carly's perky, A-Cup breasts spilling out. Sam ran her warm fingers down Carly's tight, toned stomach. She began to place fluttering kisses down it. Carly, even though she was moaning with excitement of what would happen next, wanted to be good to Sam. She didn't want her girlfriend doing all the work for her. She pushed Sam's t-shirt over her head, showing Sam's D-Cup, bra-clad breasts. Carly began to feel breathless, full of warmth as she ran her cool, chocolate brown eyes over Sam's muscular, ripped arms and stomach. The couple began to massage each others breasts, with Sam occasionally sucking on Carly's semi-hardened nipples. Carly managed to unhook Sam's bra, which spilled out her large, plump breasts. Carly felt her orgasm spread between her legs. She began to touch Sam's breasts, all whilst Sam touched hers, massaging them hardly.

"Eugh...oh man, Babe...that's the spot...oh man, yeah..." Sam groaned as Carly took a nipple of the blond's and into the brunette's mouth.

Carly whimpered out of pleasure as Sam kissed and sucked on her breasts. Sam decided to take things a notch further, as she began to fumble with Carly's button on her jeans. It was a challenge for Sam, but after a minute, Carly's jeans were wide open from the top, partly showing her pink panties. Sam tugged Carly's chalk white jeans off until they fell to the ground. Carly retorted to that by undoing the button on Sam's jeans and sliding them off, revealing her bright red boxer shorts. The girls were only in their undergarments, and weren't planning to stay that way, as Sam slid Carly's panties off her body, revealing her clearly shaven pussy.

"S-Sam...oh...don't stop..." Carly grumbled, desperately wanting to finish her sex with Sam. Sam, however, to Carly's sudden surprise, stopped.

"But it's sunny out now. And, we can continue it with it next time its rains." Sam pointed out, pointing to the window, which showed that it was indeed very sunny outside. Secretly, she was just doing this to sexually torment and frustrate Carly.

Carly groaned, "But, I wanna finish my sex with you, right now! We had so much fun, didn't we? And, by the way..." She changed her tone from whiny and horny to shy, "What do you call this game?"

Sam thought for a moment, before reply, "Oh, this? The Rainy Day Game."

**A/N: Poor Carly, having to wait to finish her sex with Sam. But, luckily, in Seattle, it rains a lot, so they won't have to be waiting that long, now will they?**

**I honestly can't write a sex scene...that's one of the reasons why I cut it off at the end. My fingers won't allow me to write it. I have no idea why...I've never been comfortable in writing sex scenes...maybe it's got something to do with me finding out how babies are made when I was five years old...  
**

**Anyway, remember all to R&R these wonderful stories of Cam, the best couple in the iCarly universe!  
**


	34. Opposites

**Sup, people! Let's go and read chapter thirty-four of THE BIG BOOK OF CAM! Honestly, I don't have much to say this chapter, except just relax and enjoy of what's up ahead!**

**And, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday.**

**By the way, this story is told in Freddie's Pov, about how he feels about Sam and Carly having different personalities, but still attracted to each other.**

**THE BIG BOOK OF CAM**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Opposites**

Sam Puckett and Carly Shay had never been '_exactly the same_' with '_the same_' interests or personalities. Carly is always considered soft, weak, somewhat sassy, prissy and girly, all with a loving and caring heart, but can get angry when she needs too. She is rather interested in dance, acting and singing.

Sam, on the other hand, is always considered tough, stubborn, rather cocky and crude at times. and a girl anyone would fear, but deep down, sensitive and gentle. She is rather interested in cooking, boxing and karate and unusually, installing electronic gigs for people.

I have come to realize something...kind of weird. Why would Sam and Carly date if they were totally different, and were interested in different things?

I mean...Carly and I are not that different. We both succeed outstandingly in class, have gentle natures, but we both can be somewhat bossy and even stubborn at times. So why wouldn't Carly be attracted to me? It's weird.

I mean, I have everything a girl would dream of having. The muscles, the good looks, and the intelligence of making good money. But, Carly didn't go for me. She went for the burden, unfit, stupid looking and unintellectual person I could think of.

It's not that I hate Sam Puckett. It's just I'm pretty jealous of their relationship. I mean, I've held feelings for Carly for years, and Carly had been aware of that, but still turned me down, even though she knew I loved her first. However, with Sam, when the blond-headed-demon comes out of the blue, admitting her feelings for Carly, and what does the brunette do? She kisses Sam. Square on the lips.

Isn't that...well, not fair? I am just saying that me and Carly are very similar, and that we are perfect for each other, but Carly turns me down. Maybe she likes the bad-boy type, and that's why she's dating Sam? I am not sure.

Although, Sam once said to me that opposites attract, and when you are exactly like each other, all with the same qualities in a person, you don't click.

I recon there is some truth in that, but I wouldn't go around, listening to Sam Puckett's advice. She lies just to get her way. If there's one thing I learned in knowing Sam, it is never to let her manipulate you. If you do, she will have control over everything you do. Believe me. That happened to this guy speaking. I let her take over me once. And, let me tell you in brief detail; it didn't end well.

Back to the subject of why Sam and Carly date; I mean, I don't have much of a problem with them dating, it's just I'm pretty jealous, and that Sam and Carly show their affections for each other right in front of me. Like, the other day...

_Flashback_

_I walked out of my apartment, waving good-bye to my insane, neurotic mother. I walked over to apartment 8-C, and noticed a paper sign taped towards it. It looked like Sam's writing, but I wasn't so sure at the time._

_'DON'T DISTURB OTHERWISE MAMA'LL BREAK YOUR FISTS OFF.' It said. I think you can guess who wrote that. _

_I honestly didn't care at the time, and continued on my wondrous quest across the hall, into the apartment opposite me. _

_I opened the door carefully, not wanting Carly or Sam to see me peering through the gap in the door. I heard the sounds of kissing, flirting and shifting up closer to one another. I didn't want to know, but my instincts told me I should of gone further on, and spied on Carly and Sam, and saw what mischief and nonsense they were getting up to, which is what I was supposed to be doing to Carly on the couch. Not that blond-headed-demon._

_I opened the door even further; Sam and Carly immediately stopped kissing, and sprung apart from each other, like it was a wrong thing to do, and peered at the door, where I was standing._

_I could tell Sam was cross; anger was bubbling up in her eyes and face. She clutched her fists together, ready to say something, but Carly placed a hand on her shoulder, which calmed her down, "Hey, Freddie. Um...why are you here exactly? Not to be rude but me and Sam were in the middle of...something..."_

_"Oh...right...well, I'm just here, not interrupting anything..." I walked inside the apartment, Sam still glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would of been dead at the moment._

_Carly shrugged her shoulders and pulled Sam in for another deep kiss, which I mentally gagged at; why, oh, why did they kiss in front of me? I was in a good mood that day until they started kissing. And, why would they begin another make out session whilst I was in the room? Carly wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's neck, tightening the embrace.  
_

_I walked over to use Carly's computer system to check up on the iCarly webisite. When I looked back to the girls embracing, Sam was smirking through her make out session at me, performing a thumbs up._

_End of Flashback_

Well, there you have it. That's why I dislike their relationship. Not only do they kiss in front of me, but they even collapsed on the couch together once, deeply kissing. I think Sam wanted to take Carly's clothes off at one point, but I wasn't sure.

And, coming back on the topic from before, they are opposites, and I don't think they should ever date. Remember, me and Carly will make a reasonable, better couple then her and Sam. I'll show Carly, just how great I can be for her, and even better than that blond-headed-demon.

**A/N: Unfortunately, that's the end. It's not going to be continued. I'm sorry for that, really, I am. And, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I was busy with other stuff that's totally pointless. Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember to R&R!**


End file.
